Seirei Kibou no Blade Dance
by reic.2410
Summary: Tras morir en un accidente, el alma de Yatagami Yuuto va y se une a un chico de 13 años llamado Kazehaya Kamito en otro mundo. Allí, el nuevo Kamito deberá detener a una malvada oscuridad de otro mundo, pero también a los [Phantom]. Pero podrá con ello ya que tiene el poder de la esperanza. El poder de Kamen rider Wizard. Veamos como esto cambia la historia para bien... o para mal.
1. Academia Espiritual Areishia

**Prologo**

* * *

En un espacio oscuro, se encontraba un chico de unos 24 años en el medio.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó mientras examinaba la zona.

Este chico es Yatagami Yuuto, es un contador auditor que lleva trabajando para una empresa por 2 años.

Yuuto ha tenido una vida simple como cualquier otro chico a excepción que perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 12 años. Desde ese día se tuvo que valer por sí mismo trabajando a medio tiempo cuando cumplió los 16 en un restaurante familiar. Cuando se graduó, de inmediato se puso a trabajar en una empresa de buen nombre haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con su deber.

No era nada extraordinario, solo un chico normal que es bastante otaku. Puesto que le gustaban mucho los animes, mangas y novelas.

Yuuto: ¿Cómo termine en este tipo de lugar?- Comenzó a hacer memoria.

El recuerda que estuvo trabajando hasta tarde para terminar con un asunto y no tener problemas en el futuro. No le importo mucho pues no tenía a nadie que ver.

Sus padres fallecieron, tenía amigos, pero no les veía muy seguido y tampoco tenía una novia. Por lo que su vida fue bastante simple y solitaria.

De vuelta con el mencionado.

Yuuto: Veamos, ahora recuerdo que termine con la revisión de las cuentas de la empresa, tome mis cosas y salí del edificio en dirección a mi departamento. Luego….- Recordó como camino distraído y no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía a su dirección.- Ah…

Con eso, todas las piezas estaban juntas y entendió su situación.

Yuuto: Oh, ya veo. Con que me morí. Jajajajajaja….- Se sigue riendo despreocupado, hasta que….- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Me he muerto!

Comenzó a entrar en pánico y caminar en círculos desesperado.

Yuuto: ¡Como me pude morir de esa forma! ¡Qué será de mí de ahora para adelante!- Siguió gritando.

Fue buscando a su alrededor para ver si había alguna salida, pues no deseaba terminar en una zona oscura por el resto de la eternidad.

En eso, su mirada capto algo… y fue a un chico.

Este parecía tener unos 13 años y tenía el cabello negro. Vestía unos pantalones sueltos de color blanco, botas negras y una especia de túnica marrón. Él se encontraba agachado con la cabeza abajo.

Yuuto se acercó al chico.

Yuuto: Oye niño, ¿Estas bien?

¿?: *Murmullo*

Yuuto: ¿Eh?

¿?: Ella se fue….- Dijo con un tono triste.- Yo la perdí….

Yuuto: ¿De que estas…?- En eso se detuvo y se agarró la cabeza.

En un instante, varios recuerdos entraron en su mente y entendió que le pertenecían al chico.

El nombre del niño es Kazehaya Kamito. Es un niño que fue entrenado desde corta edad por una institución llamada "Escuela de Instrucción", donde tomaban a huérfanos para convertirlos en asesinos profesionales para sus causas.

Vio como fue forzado a entrenar y matar hasta que perdió su humanidad y se convirtió en un arma. Sin embargo, luego conoció a Restia, una espíritu de oscuridad que lo entreno y devolvió esa parte humana que creía perdida.

Luego como sucedió el incendio donde la escuela de Instrucción fue destruida y él fue capaz de escapar. Conoció a Greyworth, quien lo convenció de ser entrenado por su mano para luego participar en el [Blade Dance] para calmar a los señores elementales a cambio de liberar a Restia de un anillo que la mantenía prisionera. Después como compitió en ese competencia, disfrazado de niña, ganando e ir a pedir su deseo.

En eso vio como perdió a su ser más querido, como Restia se tuvo que alejar dejándolo solo. Perdió al ser que le dio humanidad y esperanzas en la vida.

Yuuto podía simpatizar con el chico. Recordó como perdió a sus padres y quedo devastado por eso. Si no fuera por los pocos amigos que tenía y que lo animaron, tal vez se hubiera suicidado en ese momento.

Kamito: Yo… no puedo hacer nada… soy un inútil….- Susurraba con lágrimas y en eso Yuuto vio algo que lo dejo pasmado.

A Kamito de repente le empezaron a salir grietas purpuras en su cuerpo y el espacio en que estaban también comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

Yuuto: ¡Esto es…!- Grito tras reconocer estos efectos.

Era el modo en que nacía un [Phantom] de la serie "Kamen rider Wizard".

Yuuto sabía que por la seria que cuando una persona con gran potencial mágico cae en la desesperación, un [Phantom] se empieza a crear dentro de la persona hasta que termina matando al portador y tomando su lugar en el mundo.

Yuuto no sabía cómo esto era posible, pues solo sucedía en la tele. Pero sabía una cosa.

No podía permitir que este niño muera.

Yuuto: ¡Oye! ¡No permitas que eso te deprima!- Grito mientras corría al chico y lo tomo de los hombros.- ¡No caigas en la desesperación!

Kamito: ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía al chico y al mismo tiempo las grietas seguían creciendo.

Yuuto: ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Lo que importa es que no caigas en la desesperación! ¡No puedes ponerte así solo porque esa chica se fue!

Kamito: ¡CALLATE!- grito con furia mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina.- ¡Que sabes tú de mi dolor! ¡Ella era mi todo! ¡Mi amiga! ¡Mi guardián!- Gritaba hasta que agacho la cabeza.- Mi familia….

Yuuto: Lo sé, pero solo porque ella ya no está a tu lado no significa que no la podrás volver a ver. Además….- En eso puso una mirada más seria.- ¿Realmente crees que ella te querría ver así?

Kamito: ¿¡Tú que sabrías de…!?- Se detuvo cuando le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

De la misma forma en que Yuuto vio los recuerdos de Kamito, ahora Kamito estaba viendo los recuerdos de Yuuto.

Como fue un niño normal, en un país pacífico. Los pocos amigos que tuvo. Como era amado por sus padres… pero estos fallecieron.

Kamito solo observo con impresión al chico que tenía delante.

Yuuto: Puedo suponer que viste mis recuerdos de la misma forma en que yo vi los tuyos, ¿no es así?- Kamito no respondió y solo se le quedo viendo al chico… quien le daba una sonrisa reconfortante.- Te entiendo. Puedo entender cómo te siente, ya que yo también perdí a las personas que más quería… mis padres.

Kamito: Yo….

Yuuto: Estas triste y desesperado, lo sé. Yo también me sentí de la misma forma cuando ellos murieron. Pensé que sería mejor suicidarme y reunirme con ellos.

Kamito solo escuchaba cada palabra y las grietas detuvieron su avance. En eso Yuuto mira fijamente a Kamito a los ojos.

Yuuto: Sin embargo, el que ellos no estén no significaba que mi vida no iba a ser nada sin ellos. Me dijeron que tenía que seguir adelante. Que ellos no me querrían ver desperdiciar mi vida solo por lamentos. Así que decidí seguir adelante y vivir de una forma que los dejaría orgullosos.

Kamito: P-Pero… yo no sé qué hacer… además que estoy solo.- Dijo con tristeza y en eso fue tomado de los hombros.

Yuuto: Eso no es cierto. Tienes a esa mujer llamada Greyworth, que aunque fue muy mala y exigente contigo, se nota que está preocupada por ti.

Kamito quería negarlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Yuuto: Puedes pensar que estas solo, pero tienes personas que se preocupan por ti. Por eso no te desesperes… además, quien dijo que perdiste a esa chica Restia para siempre.

Kamito: ¿Eh…?

Yuuto: Ella simplemente se fue, pero está en alguna parte ¿Verdad?- Kamito solo se lo quedo viendo.- Por eso, no pierdas las esperanzas y búscala. Aunque no te conozco, por lo que vi tienes un gran poder y resolución, así que sé que podrás lograr traerla devuelta a tu lado.

Kamito: ¿En serio lo crees?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos obtenían más brillo.

Yuuto: Por su puesto. Y en caso de que no puedas encontrarla….- Dijo mientras le extendía su mano.- Déjame ser tu última esperanza.

Kamito miro con los ojos abiertos al chico, pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Lentamente llevo su mano a la de Yuuto… hasta que la tomo y las grietas desaparecieron en una luz naranja.

Yuuto miro contento esto y Kamito se sintió feliz por alguna razón. Pero su felicidad se terminó cuando….

¿?: **¡MALDITOS HUMANOS! ¡DEJENME SALIR!**\- Una tercera voz los asusto.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia a un lado y vieron a un enorme dragón mecánico plateado con decoraciones doradas y ojos rojos, el cual se notaba que estaba muy enojado.

Kamito: ¿Q-Q-Que hace aquí un dragón?- Pregunto con algo de miedo y asombro.

Yuuto: ¿Tú eres…? ¡WizardDragón!- Grito al reconocer al dragón.

Kamito: ¿WizardDragón?- Pregunto viendo a Yuuto con duda.

WizardDragón: **¡Despreciables humanos! ¡Cómo se atreven a encerrarme en su interior!**

Kamito: ¿En nuestro interior?

WizardDragón: **¿No lo has notado todavía chico? Este es el interior de tu cabeza.**

Kamito: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito atónito por eta nueva información y luego señalo al dragón.- E-E-Eso significa… que eres un [Espíritu].- Dijo totalmente asombrado.- ¡No puede ser! ¡En ningún momento hice un contrato con un ser como tú y creo recordar hacerlo con un enorme dragón!

Yuuto: ¿Contrato?- Pregunto con duda y en eso se le ocurrió ver si podía buscar en los recuerdos de Kamito como lo hizo antes para entender de lo que hablaba. Se concentró y la información vino por sí mismo.- Oh, ya entiendo.- Comento para mirar a Kamito.- Kamito, este no es un [Espíritu]. Él es un [Phantom].

Kamito: ¿[Phantom]? ¿Qué es eso?

Yuuto: Ahora te explico.- En eso se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.- Los [Phantom] nacen de personas que tengan un gran potencial mágico llamados [Gate], pero eso solo sucederá cuando la [Gate] entre en un estado de desesperanza a tal punto que piense que es mejor morir.

Kamito: Wau, no sabía eso.- Dijo totalmente impresionado y Yuuto se rio un poco.

Yuuto: Si, pero….- En eso puso una cara más seria.- El que nazca un [Phantom] no es algo bueno.

Kamito: ¿Por qué?

Yuuto: Por que la persona puede llegar a morir.- Ante esa respuesta, Kamito abrió los ojos en shock.- Cuando un [Phantom] nace, va destruyendo el recuerdo de la esperanza de dicha persona para así tomar todo el poder mágico y salir al mundo. Sin embargo, al hacer eso, la [Gate] muere en el proceso y el [Phantom] adquiere los conocimientos de la persona de la que nació, así como también cambiar entre su apariencia y la de la persona que nació para ocultarse.

Kamito: ¿Eso significa que…?- Tembló con algo de miedo ante la sola idea de morir sin darse cuenta y que la creatura ahora vive dentro de él.

Yuuto: Despreocúpate, él no te podrá hacer nada.

Kamito: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Yuuto: Pues como te aferraste a tu esperanza, lograste atrapar a WizardDragón dentro de tu recuerdo de tu esperanza o también conocido como tú [Inframundo]. Así que mientras te mantengas con tu esperanza en alto, él no podrá escapar ni mucho menos acerté daño.- Kamito asintió, pues comprendió la explicación.

WizardDragón: **¡Por eso les ordeno que me liberen! ¡De ninguna forma aceptare estar enjaulado como un perro! ¡Y menos con seres tan bajos como ustedes!**

Yuuto: Eso es imposible. Pues si sales, entonces Kamito morirá. Y lo más importante, es que si sales… de seguro causaras estragos en el mundo.

WizardDragón: **Tch****~.**-El dragón maldijo que el chico supiera de ellos.

Kamito: Disculpa.- Yuuto miro a Kamito.- ¿Me podrías decir quién eres y como estas dentro de mí?

Yuuto: Oh, perdona. Ahora me presento.- Dijo para girarse al chico.- Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto y soy un auditor de 24 años. Supuestamente ahora estoy muerto y no tengo idea de como llegue aquí.

Kamito: Espera.- Dijo poniendo una mano adelante y mirándolo con duda.- ¿Dijiste que moriste? ¿Eso significa que eres un fantasma?

Yuuto: Eso creo… y si te preguntas como morí, ve mis recuerdos. Solo intenta pensar que quieres ver esa parte de mí y automáticamente debería aparecer en tu cabeza. A mí me funciono.

Kamito parpadeo un par de veces para hacer lo que le dijeron y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. En eso vio su vida como un contador y como él fue atropellado por un extraño carruaje de metal.

Tuvo curiosidad e intento ver si podía averiguar algo más. En eso pudo ver el país de Yuuto así como recuerdos de otros países. Con eso entendió que él no era de su mundo.

Vio cómo su vida fue bastante simple y aburrida. El mismo pudo sentir el vacío dentro del corazón del joven.

Kamito: Wow.- Exhalo impresionado ante esa visión.- Que vida tan monótona tuviste.

Yuuto: Eso fue bastante ofensivo ¿Sabes?- Dijo con una pequeña vena en la cabeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía refutarlo.

Kamito: Pero… si moriste, ¿Cómo terminaste dentro de mí? Quiero decir, estamos dentro de mi cabeza ¿no?

WizardDragón: **Así es.**\- Dijo llamando la atención.- **Este es tú interior niño, pero no me explico cómo ese sujeto termino dentro de ti.**

Yuuto: ¿Mmh~?- Comenzó a pensar en alguna explicación que tuviera sentido para en lo que estaba metido.- Tal vez… tal vez de alguna manera, mi alma termino entrando en tu cuerpo.

Kamito: ¿Enserio?- Pregunto con asombro.

Yuuto: Es lo más probable. Además, que no se me ocurre otra explicación. - Dijo calma.- En todo caso, ¿Cómo fue que ella se alejo de ti? Tras ver tus recuerdos, puedo decir que ella te adora con locura.

Kamito: Bueno, recuerdo que yo…-En eso los recuerdos volvieron y ambos lo experimentaron.

Kamito había ido a pedir su recuerdo a los señores elementales tras ganar el Blade dance. Paso por la seguridad y entro al santuario para encontrarse con los señores elementales. Al estar con ellos, dio un paso adelante y pidió como deseo….

Kamito: Matar a los señores elementales.- Susurro al recordar eso y se sentía raro, pues era como si los recuerdos de ese evento hubieran vuelto a él.

Recordó que ese era el deseo de Restia y el sin cuestionar lo iba a cumplir. Fue al altar y cuando estuvo en la presencia de ellos, pidió el deseo e inmediatamente fue a atacarlos.

La pelea fue corta, pero dura. Con su habilidad fue capaz de derrotar al señor elemental de agua. Pero al hacerlo vio como una extraña masa oscura salió de él.

Yuuto: ¿Qué es esa extraña masa de oscuridad…?- Pregunto intrigado por aquella cosa. Sabia por los animes que cualquier cosa con esa apariencia solo eran malas noticias.

Los recuerdos prosiguieron y vio como esa cosa trato de atacarlo, pero Restia se interpuso sacándolo de allí. Luego recordó como ella se despidió de él y se alejó de su persona.

Yuuto: Así que así es como paso.- Dijo tras verlo.- Ella te protegió de esa oscuridad y lo más seguro es que se alejo de ti para que no fueras afectado por ella si esa cosa se le pego.

Kamito: Entonces… ella…

Yuuto: Te salvo.- Termino lo que el niño quería decir.- Te salvo de ser consumido por esa oscuridad y aunque le dolía hacerlo, prefirió sacrificarse para que estuvieras a salvo.

Kamito no dijo nada y empezó a llorar de tristeza.

Kamito: Esto sucedió porque soy débil…

Yuuto: Para eso de una vez.- Dijo ya harto de la conducta del chico.- No eres débil. Por lo que pude ver, eres extremadamente fuerte, pero aun así solo tienes 13 años y tienes tus limites. No puedes salvar a todos y esa es una triste realidad.

Kamito: Pero…

Yuuto: Pero solo hay que encontrarla ¿no?- Dijo interrumpiendo al chico.- Tenemos tiempo para buscarla y aprovechando, puedes volverte más fuerte. Además, ahora que has contenido a WizardDragón, tienes acceso a una parte de su poder.

Kamito: ¿Una parte?

Yuuto: Si. Según se, ese gruñón no dejara que uses todo su poder al menos que él lo quiera.

WizardDragón: **¿Sabes que sigo aquí?**\- Gruño con enfado, pero el adulto no le hizo caso.

Yuuto: De cualquier forma, tendremos que buscarla. Y tras ver tus recuerdos, digo que será como buscar una aguja en un pajar con sus habilidades, ¿Pero eso significa que te vas a rendir?

Kamito: Claro que no.- Respondió de inmediato y Yuuto sonrió.

Yuuto: En ese caso, partamos de una vez y encontremos a tu chica.- Dijo con confianza y le alzo su mano, la cual el niño con gusto la tomo.

Cuando estrecharon sus mansos, una gran luz los envolvió segando los alrededores.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kamito: ¿Qué…Que paso?- Pregunto el joven mientras se levantaba mirando su alrededor.

Cuando termino de examinar el lugar, vio que estaba en medio de un bosque. Se preguntó cómo termino allí y en eso, recordó como paso.

Kamito: (Restia….)- Llamo con tristeza a la chica mientras miraba su mano izquierda, donde yacía el sello de Restia que aún seguía vigente, pero no reaccionaba. Es como si ella se negara a que él la encontrara.

De repente, la cabeza de Kamito le empezó a doler y se la tomo con ambas manos. Peleo para resistir esas horribles jaquecas y de repente….

Kamito: ¿Qué… que estaba haciendo?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero con un tono diferente.

Se miró las manos y….

Kamito: ¿Me he encogido?- Dijo confundido.

Quien estaba hablando ahora no era nadie más ni menos que Yuuto.

Como el alma de Yuuto estaba dentro de Kamito, este tomo control sobre el de repente de su cuerpo. Pero no por mucho…

Kamito (Yuuto): ¡AAAAAAGH!- Grito tomándose la cabeza de nuevo.

Sentía como los recuerdos de ambos se empezaron a revolotear, las vidas a mezclarse como en una licuadora y….

Kamito: Yo….- Dijo en chico.

Yuuto: (Yo….)- Dijo una proyección del hombre.

Amas imágenes de ellos se comenzaron a juntar mientras tenían los ojos cerrados y cuando uno se sobre puso sobre el otro. Ellos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Kamito/Yuuto: Soy Kazehaya Kamito… y a la vez, Yatagami Yuuto.

Los recuerdos y personalidades de ambos se combinaron y las almas se fundían en una solo. Yuuto y Kamito se habían vuelto un solo ser. Compartiendo recuerdos, emociones y cuerpo.

Kamito: (Muy bien, tengo que ver que hare desde ahora)- Se dijo a si mismo con determinación.

Ahora que Kamito tenía los recuerdos y personalidad de Yuuto, se volvió alguien más maduro mentalmente. Él sabía ahora que no podía moverse sin ningún plan y ser descuidado en lo que hacía. Tenía que moverse con una meta y dirección, pero con precaución por los elementalistas si descubren quien era.

Kamito estaba decidido a buscar a Restia, pero él sabía que ella no sería fácil de encontrar si se ocultaba de él. Él la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que sus habilidades de ocultación eran del más alto nivel y encontrarla seria como buscar una canica en una gran piscina llena de ellas.

Tampoco podía descuidar su entrenamiento, pues algo le decía que esa extraña oscuridad que salió del señor elemental de agua traería más problemas. Y si los demás señores elementales estaban igual, entonces debería hacerse más fuerte y estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Miro su mano y trato de concentrar poder divino en él. Miro con felicidad como este había aumentado en gran medida.

Gracias a que contuvo a su [Phantom], ahora tenía acceso a su magia y gran poder, aunque no todo. Después de todo, sabía que WizardDragón se negara a darle acceso a todo su poder.

Con todo eso pensado, planeo comenzar a buscar un pueblo y tratar de buscar medios para buscar a Restia. Pero cuando bajo la mano, este choco con algo.

Kamito: ¿Eh…?- Miro hacia al lado y encontró un bolso marrón que le resulto bastante familiar. Él se agacho para abrirlo y ver su contenido, y cuando lo hizo abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver lo que tenía a dentro.- Esto es….- Dijo mirando los objetos totalmente asombrado y en eso se fijó que alguien lo abrazaba con ternura.

Ante esto, ladeo la cabeza y se pasmo al ver quién era.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Academia Espiritual [Areishia]**

¿?: Maldición. De todas las veces que me pudieron engañar, tenía que ser esta.- Decía un joven mientras caminaba por un denso bosque.

Este chico es Kazehaya Kamito, quien ha crecido bastante siendo ahora mucho más alto. Era de esperarse, pues pasaron 3 años desde el último [Blade Dance]. Él ahora era mucho más alto, con un físico mejor definido y un rostro más maduro. Estaba usando una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones grises y botas negras. También tenía puesto un guante negro en su mano izquierda y en su espalda se podía ver una espada larga enfundada en su funda.

Durante los últimos 3 años, Kamito ha estado haciendo varios tipos de actividades. Entre ellas era carpintería, herrería, también trabajaba en un par de restaurantes, entre otras cosas. Principalmente ayudo a varias tiendas como un contador, donde demostró que el trabajo de Yuuto para manejar cuantas de una empresa dio sus frutos en este mundo. Él tenía que ganar dinero para poder vivir.

Otra cosa fue que el empezó a viajar por varias partes. Lo hacía para buscar cualquier pista sobre su [Espíritu contratado], iba a bares y trabajaba en ellos o en restaurantes para escuchar cualquier rumor que tenga que ver con Restia. También se disfrazaba usando una peluca blanca y una máscara, y entraba en la parte del Sub-mundo, donde se reunían persona de estatus cuestionables.

Si había un lugar donde podía encontrar información sobre Restia, tendría que ser un lugar donde se juntaban criminales, pues ellos podían llegar a saber cosas que los de grandes estatus no podrían saber. Eso lo sabía cómo Kamito, pues ahí es donde los asesinos se reunían con sus posibles empleadores. Pero lamentablemente, no pudo conseguir ningún dato confiable.

A parte de eso, a pesar de todo lo que ha estado haciendo, él no ha descuidado su entrenamiento y se ha hecho aún más fuerte de lo que era antes. Kamito no se permitió ser débil nunca más por haber perdido a Restia. Además que los recuerdos de Yuuto lo impulsaron a querer proteger a la gente.

Ahora veamos lo que está sucediendo con este joven ahora. Hace 1 semana le llego una carta de Greyworth, quien lo cito a la Academia [Areishia] pues quería hablar con él.

Kamito no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero entendía que no podía negarse. Así que sin más remedio, partió en dirección a la academia. Sin embargo, un [Espíritu] del bosque lo engaño y lo llevo a otra parte perdiéndose.

Fue caminando mientras maldecía su descuido y para empeorar las cosas… alguien solo le recordaba.

¿?: Jajajajaja, vamos Kamito, tampoco es para tanto.- Dijo una chica de unos 20 años de cabello azul y con una figura que envidiaría a toda mujer.

Kamito: Pues tú tono no me convence, Iseria.- Le dijo a la chica con una cara de fastidio y esta solo rio.

Iseria: Vamos, vamos. Solo esperemos a que "él" encuentre el camino a la academia y vuelva para guiarnos.

Kamito: Eso… o podrías haber hecho que esos [espíritus] nos digieran el camino correcto.

Iseria: Hay que divertirse de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?

Kamito ya no se molestó en quejarse… sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que Iseria se detuvo por un momento. El chico también se detuvo y miro a la chica, quien se le había formado una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kamito: ¿Qué pasa Iseria?- Pregunto algo sorprendido al ver como de repente la chica había sonreído.

Iseria: Vamos a tomar un pequeño desvió.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia otra dirección.

Kamito: ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto mientras la seguía, pues ella no es de las que dan un desvió sin ninguna razón.

Iseria: Acabo de sentir una presencia que no he sentido en milenios. Si podemos obtener su cooperación, nuestras metras estarán mucho más cerca.- Respondió mientras seguía caminando.- Nunca hubiera imaginado que nos encontraríamos con ella aquí.

Kamito: ¿Ella?

Iseria: Ya verás.-Dijo con una sonrisa para volver su mirada hacia adelante cambiar su expresión a una preocupada.- (Solo espero que ella nos dé la oportunidad de demostrarle que él no es como su antecesor.)

Ambos estuvieron caminando hasta que la chica cambio su expresión a una más seria.

Iseria: Kamito, apresuremos el paso, hay alguien más aparte de quien estoy buscando. Y puedo decir que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contratarla.

Kamito: ¿Contratarla? ¿A quien buscas es un espíritu conocido tuyo?- La chica no respondió y solo camino a un paso mayor.- ¡Hey, espera!

De esa forma, ambos llegaron a una entrada que daba acceso a un santuario dentro de una cueva. Fueron avanzando en su interior hasta llegar a la parte central del santuario, donde vieron a una chica pelirroja sacando una espada de una gran piedra.

Ella parecía tener alrededor de 14 años, llevaba una especie de uniforme de color blanco. Su cabello era rojo atado con dos coletas gemelas, pero tenia una parte suelta. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y ella mostraba una sonrisa mientras levantaba una espada que parecía oxidada.

¿?: Yo… ¡Lo logre!- Exclamo la chica llena de felicidad, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando la espada se hizo polvo.- ¿Eh…?

De repente, un resplandor casi segador se produjo en la roca delante de la chica, donde se supone que estaba la espada, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Kamito: ¡CUIDADO!- grito al sentir el poder y lo que iba a pasar mientras saltaba hacia la chica, lo que provoco que cayeran lejos del brillo, donde se desato una pequeña explosión.

¿?: ¿Q-Que esta haciendo? O mejor dicho… ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- Grito roja al fijarse que a quien tenia encima era un chico.

Kamito: Preocúpate por eso después, ahora hay otro problema entre manos.- Dijo para mirar hacia arriba donde yacía la luz, hasta desaparecer y mostrar una magnifica espada plateada con mango azul y dorado, además que en la hoja tenía una línea dorada en el medio con dos joyas azules puestas.

Claire: ¿Es ese… el espíritu sellado?- Murmuro en voz baja, pero el chico logro escucharla.

Los espíritus sellados son de la clase más alta y poderosa, si logras hacer un contrato con uno de ellos, entonces obtendrás un gran poder. Sin embargo, son tan peligrosos que tratan de matar a sus propios elementalitas si estos les llega a desagradar y usan cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

Kamito vio sin duda que el espíritu era de esa clase, pues el poder que desborda es abrumador. Sin embargo…

Kamito: (¿Por qué siento que ese espíritu me es familiar?)- Pensó mientras miraba la espada.

Iseria: {Debería, pues esa es la [Demon Slayer] que mato al rey demonio, la espada de Severain.}- Respondió mediante su conexión al chico a su mente y este se sobresaltó. Si eso era cierto, entonces…

La espada de repente apunto a la dirección de ambos jóvenes y esto alerto al pelinegro.

Kamito: ¡Esto es malo!- Grito para tomar la mano de la chica y jalarla para llevarla lejos.

¿?: ¡E-Espera! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

Kamito: ¡Abajo!- Grito y forzó a la chica a agacharse, logrando esquivar el ataque de la espada.

La espada choco y se fue arrastrando por la pared del techo. Esto demostró su poder al ver la gran destrucción que estaba haciendo solo por arrastrarse un poco. Kamito estaba especialmente preocupado, pues supuso que no solo iba tras la chica que intento hacer un contrario con él, sino también por su cabeza. La espada debió suponer quien era si logro sentir su poder.

Iseria: ¡Kamito!- El mencionado miro en la dirección de quien lo llamo y vio a la chica peli azul corriendo a él- ¿Estas bien?

Kamito: Si, pero debemos irnos ahora. Si el espíritu de la espada despierta completamente, entonces estaremos metidos en un gran lio.- Propuso y su compañera asintió.

Ella entendía que en el estado que estaba la [Demon Slayer] no era una donde se podría hablar. Si trataban de convencerla en su estado, es muy probable que los ataque a traición a pesar de quien es ella en realidad. Lo mejor sería dejarla en paz y esperar a que se calme.

Tras decir eso, Kamito se levanto mientras ayudaba a levantar a la pelirroja, pero esta se deshizo de su agarre una vez estuvo en pie.

¿?: Qué chico tan rebelde… Te voy a dar una adecuada paliza – Dijo mientras su par de ojos carmesí ardieron con una determinación feroz, y, de alguna manera, ella dijo algunas líneas de provocación.

Enrollando el borde de su falda, sacó el látigo de cuero que estaba enroscado alrededor de su muslo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Kamito se quedo sin aliento al ver lo que trataba de hacer.

Kamito: ¿Estás loca? ¡Tu oponente es un espíritu sellado de alto rango!

¿?: Victoria fácil. ¡Los novatos como tú, por favor quédense atrás!

Iseria: ¡Niña estúpida!- Grito enojada haciendo temblar un poco a la chica.- ¡Es un espíritu sellado de alto nivel y tu fuerza no es lo suficiente como para vencerlo! ¡Si no nos vamos de aquí, entonces el espíritu solo se alborotará más!

Claire: ¡Puedo hacerlo, domesticare fácilmente a ese espíritu!

Kamito: ¿De dónde sacas toda tu confianza? ¡Como sea, huyamos!- Grito tomando la muñeca de la chica, pero ella sacudió la sacudió liberando el agarre.

Claire: No, escapen ustedes. Absolutamente volveré mío a este espíritu.

Kamito: Tú, ¿por qué razón quieres a ese espíritu?

Claire: Nunca lo entenderás.- Dijo que al mismo tiempo apartaba la mirada.- Necesito poder… ¡necesito un poderoso espíritu invencible que no pierda ante ningún otro espíritu!- Grito eso mientras levantaba su látigo para empezar a recitar algo.- _**¡Guardián Del Resplandor Carmesí, Vigilante Del Corazón Imperecedero! ¡Ha Llegado El Momento De Cumplir Con El Contrato De Sangre, Haceos Presente Y Haz Mi Voluntad!**_

Lo que la chica recitaba era un ritual de invocación de su Espíritu. Una llama carmesí surgió y ella fue engullida por un calor intenso. De allí salió un gato de color rojo que tenia llamas en orejas y cola.

¿?: ¡La caza comienza! ¡Scarlet!- Exclamo con confianza.

Kamito: (¿Es esa la forma real de su espíritu de fuego?)- Pensó intrigado al ver al gato de fuego.

Iseria: {De hecho, puedo ver que la chica no es puras palabras.}- Dijo a través de la conexión que comparte con el chico.-{Pero aun así no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a la [Demon Slayer].}

Kamito: (Te creo.)- Respondo mientras miraba a la chica.

Poder manifestarse en forma de bestia es la prueba de que se trataba de un espíritu de alto rango. Pero el nombre "Scarlet" sólo podría ser un nombre de cariño, tal vez no era el verdadero nombre del espíritu. Sin lugar a duda, era un espíritu de alto rango que lleva un nombre verdadero. Pero aun así no es rival para la [Demon Slayer].

Claire empuñó su látigo que traía consigo, y el Gato Infernal gruñó con un rugido espantoso, luego corrió hacia el Espíritu Espada. Chispas danzantes se dispersaron. El ambiente tembló ante el estruendo de la bestia. El Espíritu Espada flotante se dirigió contra ellos, cortando todos los árboles en su camino.

¿?: ¡Scarlet, ve por él!- Grito y en respuesta, el Gato Infernal saltó muy por encima de la espada flotante, y sus garras afiladas ardientes se clavaron la espada. Con un estridente sonido muy agudo, chispas intensas fueron rociadas hacia abajo, y la espada espiritual cayó al suelo.

La pelirroja corrió al mismo tiempo. No fue un golpe fatal.

El Espíritu Espada se elevó y voló en una fracción de segundo, rodando mientras dibujaba un arco en el aire.

El Espíritu de Fuego la persiguió, tratando de no dejarle escapar. Rugiendo en voz alta, dio un gran salto de nuevo.

Chispas violentas se esparcieron una vez más.

La chica golpeó duro en el suelo con su látigo de cuero, presionando lentamente hacia delante contra el Espíritu Espada. Parecía el látigo de cuero no estaba destinado para la batalla, si no para señalarle instrucciones al espíritu.

Con los feroces ataques de Scarlet, el movimiento del Espíritu Espada se detuvo—En ese instante…

¿?: Comete esto, **[¡Bola de Fuego Abrasadora!]**\- Exclamo lanzando una bola de fuego enorme desde su palma.

Una Bola de Fuego es un hechizo espiritual de alto nivel la cual utiliza ultra flamas calientes y puede quemar terriblemente todo lo que encuentre en su trayectoria, sin dejar rastros. El poder de la magia espiritual está determinado por la propia energía espiritual divina de la elementalista y la fuerza del espíritu contratado en su conjunto.

La bola de fuego lanzada dibujó un arco en el aire, y luego estalló en una explosión que incluso sorprendido a Scarlet La onda expansiva de la explosión derribó a los árboles en el entorno y los troncos caídos se irradiaban desde el centro de explosión.

Kamito: (Tiene un buen nivel.)- Pensó tras ver el resultado mientras se cubría de las piedras que volaban directamente a su cabeza.

Tal poder no era algo que una chica de su edad fuese capaz de tener.

En el interior del remolino de fuego, la figura del Gato Infernal apareció. Naturalmente, el Gato Infernal no puede ser dañado por el fuego ardiente debido a su naturaleza de fuego.

El Espíritu Espada flotaba inmóvil en el aire. Parecía que no había recibido ningún daño tampoco. Obviamente, la chica no pensaba que podía acabar con un espíritu de alto rango con magia espiritual. Pero fue capaz de atraer su atención.

¿?: ¡Scarlet!- Exclamó y el espíritu de fuego saco sus garras del Espíritu y ataco al Espíritu Espada de nuevo. Los azotes de sus garras calientes podrían derretir el acero y hierro.

Si su oponente fuera un espíritu promedio, sería inmediatamente erradicado. Sin embargo, el Espíritu Espada rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y el ataque fue detenido por el borde de acero de la hoja.

En un instante, el extraño sonido de metal rasguñado repercutió en la temblorosa atmósfera.

Kamito: ¿Q-Qué… pasa? – Dijo con ambos oídos tapados con sus manos.

Iseria: ¡Es un ataque de resonancia para incapacitar momentáneamente al enemigo!- Respondió con los oídos tapados con sus manos mientras identificaba el ataque.

Al recibir todo el impacto del sonido, el rostro de la chica mostró mucho dolor y se agachó.

El Espíritu Espada liberó un sonido extraño… y luego se transformó. Su forma cambió de una espada larga promedio a la de una enorme espada bastarda.

Fue sólo en un momento.

¿?: ¿Qué…?- Murmuro atónita.

El Espíritu de Fuego de recibió un inesperado golpe y no pudo evitarlo. El cuerpo fue cortado en dos, y se desvaneció en la nada junto con las flamas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Con un solo golpe, había perdido la fuerza para manifestarse en este mundo.

Iseria: ¡Kamito, la [Demon Slayer] a despertado por completo!- Informo alertada al ver al espíritu de la espada.

Kamito: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- Maldijo y luego le lanzó una mirada a la chica.

Ella se había desplomado en el suelo, y sus ojos estaban atónitos mirando en blanco hacia arriba en el vacío, donde el Espíritu de Fuego había desaparecido.

Kamito: ¡Idiota! ¡Este no es el momento de quedarse desconcertada! ¡Tu espíritu solo regreso a [Astral Zero], tienes que huir!- Grito para hacer reaccionar a la chica, pero no funciono.

Después de haber acabado con el Espíritu de Fuego en sólo un momento, el Espíritu Espada dirigió su próximo ataque a Claire.

La enorme espada bastarda salió disparada junto con un sonido de estallido.

Kamito: ¡Oh, rayos!- Gritó y se echó a correr. Sin ninguna razón, yantes que se diera cuenta, su propio cuerpo se movía solo.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Rugió colocándose en frente de la peliroja, levantó su mano hacia la espada bastarda. No era su mano izquierda oculta por el guante de cuero… era su mano derecha.

Iseria: ¿¡Kamito!?- Exclamo atónita al ver lo que hacía. Él iba a…

Kamito: ¡No tengo más remedio que hacer esto!- Exclamo levantando su mano derecha, donde en la palma fue apuñalada por la espada. Kamito apretó los dientes mientras soportaba el dolor y veía salir la sangre y a la vez una luz para comenzar lo que tenía pensado.- _**¡Oh Noble Espíritu Sellado En La Antigua Espada Sagrada! ¡Acéptame Como Vuestro Amo, Y A Cambio Yo Seré Vuestra Vaina!**_

El sudor recorrió su frente, y comenzó a recitar el conjuro para el contrato de espíritus que había jurado nunca pronunciar de nuevo. Enormes cantidades aplastantes de energía divina brotaron de él, la tierra y la arena que lo rodeaban se arremolinaron frente a la presión del viento.

Estuvo a punto de perder su conciencia por el dolor agudo. Pero si Kamito se desmayara aquí, Claire, que estaba detrás de él, sin duda, seria cortada a la mitad.

Kamito: _**¡Por Tercera Vez Os Lo Ordeno!**_

¿?: No puede ser… ¡¿un Contrato Espiritual?!- Grito atónita al ver como el chico estaba haciendo un contrato con la espada.

Por otra parte, Iseria miraba esto con algo de tristeza sabiendo el dolor que significaría para el si espíritu aceptaba el contrato.

Los talones de Kamito se hundieron en el suelo. Y el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose resonaron.

Kamito: ¡_**Te Ordeno Intercambia Vuestros Votos Conmigo Y Forma Un Contrato Conmigo!**_

Soportando el terrible e intenso dolor, Kamito terminó su última palabra del ritual del contrato.

Al instante, el cuerpo del Espíritu Espada irradió una luz azul pálido.

¿?: ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo mientras la luz se apoderaba del sitio.

Intensos destellos y sonidos atronadores llenaron su consciencia. Kamito termino el contrato y vio el sello que apareció en su mano como índice que este fue hecho y aceptado.

Kamito: Lo siento Restia… pero no tuve otra opción…- Susurro y su mundo se desvaneció en la oscuridad cuando se derrumbó por el agotamiento.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Kamito se despertó lentamente. Sus sentidos poco a poco iban volviendo y lo primero que escucho fueron voces enojadas.

Kamito: (Parece que hay una pelea…)- Pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse para recuperar más rápido su audición y escuchar de que se quejaban.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo convertirlo en mi espíritu contratado? ¡Para empezar, el me robó mi espíritu sellado!- Se escucho la voz de la chica ardiente exigiendo a alguien.

Iseria: El acaba de salvarte la vida, ¿y así es como se lo agradeces?- Respondió la voz de su compañera con seriedad.- Además, el es humano. ¿Cómo podrías formar un contrato con él?

¿?: ¡Tenia todo bajo control! ¡No había necesidad de interferir!

Iseria: ¿Eres idiota? ¡Tu espíritu contratado fue derrotado y forzado a regresar a [Astral Zero]! ¡Si Kamito no hubiera interferido, te habrían matado!- Grito con una voz que denotaba que había perdido la paciencia.

Kamito: Ugh…- Gimió mientras trataba de levantarse, pero unas manos lo empujaron suavemente hacia abajo. En su cabeza, sintió que estaba siendo reposado en algo suave y familiar.- (¿Este es el regazo de Iseria?)

Iseria: No intentes moverte todavía. Gastaste mucho poder divino tras a ver formado un contrato con otro espíritu. Solo descansa unos minutos más.- Dijo con suavidad y preocupación en su voz.

Kamito no negó eso y decidió descansar un poco más para recuperarse lo más rápido posible. Prevenía que cuando llegue a la academia, tendrá uno que otro problema. Sin embargo, la pelirroja quedo atónita por escuchar ciertas palabras de la peli azul.

¿?: ¿Q-Que quieres decir con otro espíritu?- Pregunto mirando a Iseria y esta resoplo.

Iseria: Pues, así como dije, Kamito tiene otro espíritu contratado.

¿?: ¿Y donde esta?- Pregunto e Iseria se apuntó a ella misma.

Iseria: Esa soy yo.- Respondió con calma y algo orgullosa de ese hecho, pero la expresión de la chica frunció el ceño.

¿?: Ahórrame las mentiras y dime la verdad.- Exigió enojada y con su látigo en mano envuelta en fuego, pero sus llamas se apagaron cuando fueron mojadas por una fuerte corriente de agua. Vio que el ataque vino de la chica.- Así que es verdad…

Iseria: Si y espero que controles tu temperamento o tendré que educarte yo misma.- Dijo con una voz amenazante que estremeció a la chica.

Kamito: Para…- Dijo tomando la mano de su compañera.- Ella no vale la pena, así que por favor cálmate.

Iseria: Bien.- Respondió a regáñete y Kamito dio un suspiro de alivio.

Kamito: En todo caso, ¿Por qué discutían?

¿?: Discutíamos porque tienes que asumir la responsabilidad.

Kamito: ¿Responsabilidad?- Pensó algo nervioso pues la forma en que lo dijo es como si trataras de decir que tienes que responsabilizarte de haber quitado su pureza y tener que tomarla como novia o algo así. Rápidamente se calmo para saber la razón.- ¿Por qué debo hacer eso? Y también, ¿Quién eres tú?

Claire: Soy Claire Rouge y tienes que responsabilizarte por haber robado mi espíritu sellado. Por lo que ahora te convertirás en mi espíritu esclavo.- Respondió mientras señalaba a un aturdido Kamito.

Kamito: P-Perdona… pero creo que escuche mal. ¿Dijiste que me quieras como tu espíritu esclavo?

Claire: ¡Eso es exactamente lo que dije!- Respondió y Kamito miro a Iseria.

Kamito: ¿Ella esta hablando enseria?- La chica asintió con la cabeza con aburrimiento, diciéndole que ella no estaba jugando con esas palabras. Kamito respiro hondo y decidió responder.- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible.

Claire: ¿Quién dice que tienes algo que decir sobre el asunto?

Kamito: Pues yo, ya que no soy ningún espíritu ni nada y no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tu esclavo. Tengo todo el derecho a negarme.

Claire: ¡Hablo enserio, te robaste mi espíritu!

Iseria: Basta.- Hablo con firmeza estremeciendo a Claire.- Solo porque hagas una declaración de domar a un espíritu no significa que este sea automáticamente tuyo y, además, ya intentaste domesticarlo y fracasaste espléndidamente, dando como resultado que tu espíritu de fuego sufriera por tus actos arrogantes.

Claire: ¡Como te atreves!- Grito enojada.

Iseria: Fácilmente, pues soy un espíritu y conozco las reglas de contratación al derecho y al revés. Nosotros decidimos si el que hizo el contrato es digno y decidimos obedecerlo. Fracasaste en formar el contrato y como tal no tienes ningún derecho sobre él o con quien se contrata. Si quieres un espíritu poderoso, busca a otro que este dispuesto a hacer un contrato contigo.

Claire: ¡Cállate! ¡Ese espíritu es mío y el me lo robo a pesar de que es un hombre!

Kamito: ¿Te puedes callar?- Dijo mientras trataba con su dolor de cabeza que le generaba esta chica.- No importa que sea un hombre, no tienes derecho sobre ese espíritu espada. Además, soy un ser humano y no un espíritu; y aunque lo fuera, no me contrataría contigo. Has demostrado ser demasiado inmadura.

Claire: ¡Tú…!- Exclamo enojada creando fuego, pero fue apagado por Iseria.

Iseria: Ya basta niña, hablo enserio.- Dijo con voz casi oscura y Claire asintió por el poder que sentía de la mujer.- Así esta mejor. Kamito, por mucho que me guste tener tu cabeza en mi regazo, necesitamos movernos.

Kamito: Tienes razón.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Tenemos que llegar rápido a la Academia Espiritual [Areishia].

Kamito ya estaba en pie y listo para partir junto a Iseria, pero Claire los detuvo.

Claire: ¿Qué asuntos tienes en la escuela? Un hombre como tu no tiene derecho a pisar ese terreno sagrado.

Kamito: Recibí una convocatoria de Greyworth.

Claire: ¿Greyworth?- Dijo mientras tomaba la carta.- ¿Podría ser que te refieres a la directora?- Claire miro la carta y empezó a revisar el sello que tenia puesto.- Este es un sello de alto nivel de alguien del imperio. Pero ¿Por qué la directora llamaría a un hombre?

Kamito: No tengo ni las mínima idea de lo que esa anciana quiere conmigo.- Dijo con calma, pero en eso recibió un golpe en la nuca.- ¡AU!

Iseria: Kamito, será mejor que cuides tus palabras.- Advirtió con una severidad y el chico solo asintió.

Claire: ¿Anciana?- Murmuro enojada antes de señalar al chico.- ¡Todas las princesas del templo que quieren ser caballeros espirituales la admiran más que a nadie!

Kamito: Eso solo por que no la conocen como yo.- Murmuro con una cara amargada mientras los recuerdos de su tiempo con ella se hacían presentes en su cabeza. De solo recordar, hacía que se estremeciera.

De repente, todos escucharon un graznido y vieron hacia arriba. Ahí fue volando en dirección al grupo una especie de ave metálica de color, principalmente rojo y algo de plateado. Claire se sorprendió al ver a una criatura que jamás ha visto o leído.

Kamito: Oh, Garuda. ¿Encontraste el camino hacia la escuela?- Dijo el chico reconociendo al ave, para sorpresa de la pelirroja. El ave asintió haciendo sonreír a Kamito.- Bien, guía el camino.

Garuda asintió y Kamito e Iseria caminaron un poco para empezar a seguirlo, pero el chico se detuvo mientras levantaba el brazo a la altura de su cabeza, donde este fue rápidamente envuelto por un látigo.

Kamito: ¿Qué crees que haces?- Exigió con un tono molesto, pues ya sabia quien lo hizo y se empezaba a hartar de su conducta.

Claire: ¿Crees que te dejare escapar?- Pregunto enojada mientras sujetaba el látigo que retenía al chico.- Robaste mi espíritu de la espada y deben asumir la responsabilidad de eso convirtiéndote en mi espíritu esclavo. De ninguna forma te dejare huir.

Kamito: No tengo tiempo para esto.- Dijo ya cansado.

Kamito tiro del látigo para arrastrar a Claire hacia él y luego rápidamente uso su propio látigo contra ella para envolverla y atarla. Claire se sorprendió por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Claire: ¡Oye!- Se quejo mientras era puesta sentada en el suelo quedando inmovilizada.

Iseria: Bien hecho.- Dijo con un tono contento al ver que la chica fue tratada como se lo merecía.

Kamito: Gracias. Y ahora sin más obstáculos o cosas que hacer… vayamos a la academia.- Dijo para comenzar a caminar siguiendo a Garuda con Iseria a su lado.

Claire vio como el chico y su espíritu abandonaron el santuario. Ella estaba roja de ira y trato de desatarse para comenzar a la persecución del chico.

* * *

-Academia espiritual [Areishia]-

Kamito miro el campus y estaba asombrado.

Kamito: Wow, ¿Entonces este es el lugar?

Iseria: No te sorprendas tanto. Esta escuela es para jóvenes doncellas y princesas que tiene que mantenerse puras, por lo que el lugar debe ser de lo mejor para no estropearlas.

Kamito: Muy cierto.- Asintió y se tomo un pequeño tiempo para admirar el lugar.- Bueno, mejor vamos a…¿Eh?

Kamito sintió un mal presentimiento y agarro la mano de Iseria para llevarla con él. No mucho después se pudo ver a Claire corriendo, jadeando y buscando a Kamito. Cuando vio que el no estaba a la vista, se sintió frustrada y se quejó mientras decía que asumiría la responsabilidad y que se convertiría en su espíritu contratado.

Ella volvió a correr buscando a Kamito sin darse cuenta de que a quien buscaba estaba en la copa de un árbol sujetando a Iseria entre sus brazos. Este suspiro y salto del árbol hasta tocar suelo y bajar a su espíritu.

Kamito: *Suspiro* Esa chica. Son gente como ella las razones que me molesta tratar con la mayoría de la nobleza.

Iseria: Aunque admito que esa chica es persistentemente molesta, no deberías a toda la nobleza en el mismo saco, Kamito.- Dijo con reproche al chico.

Kamito: _Hai, hai_. Por el momento vallamos con Greyworth para ver que quiere.- Dijo e Iseria asintió para que ambos comenzaran a caminar rumbo a la oficina de la mencionada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kamito e Iseria caminaban por el pasillo de la academia y el chico estaba recibiendo miradas extrañas mientras pasaba. El chico miro a su alrededor y no se sorprendió con las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

Kamito: (Rayos, me gustaría que dejaran de verme así.)

Iseria: {Tranquilo, solo déjalo pasar.}

Kamito: (Si solo fuera tan fácil, pero son tan incomodas que es difícil hacerlo.)- Respondió mediante el enlace.- (Por cierto, el apellido de Claire es falso ¿Verdad? Después de todo, solo princesas y doncellas de familias nobles pueden entrar aquí.)

Iseria: {Cierto. Por eso me pregunto, ¿Por qué lo hará?}- Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Kamito: (Bueno, todos tienen uno que otro secreto.)- Pensó mientras su mirada decaía.- (Todos…)

Iseria: {Kamito, sabes que fuiste criado de esa forma desde muy pequeño y eras fácilmente influenciable. No tienes la culpa por lo que ellos te hicieron hacer en esos tiempos. Sin importar lo que pase, yo permaneceré a tu lado y no dejare que vuelvas a esos tiempos.}- Dijo suavemente tratando de hacer sentir mejor al chico, lo cual funciono.

Kamito: (Gracias.)- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por las instalaciones hasta llegar a un par de grandes puertas de madera que pertenecían a la oficina de la directora. Kamito estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar gritos del otro lado.

¿?: Directora, no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto.- Protesto la voz de una chica.

Kamito: ¿Eh?

¿?: ¿Por qué debemos tener un hombre en un lugar de estudio para las santas princesas del templo?

Greyworth: Por qué digo que lo necesitamos. Esa debería ser razón suficiente.- Dijo otra voz femenina más madura. Kamito de inmediato la identifico como la vieja bruja que la mando a llamar aquí.

¿?: ¿Entonces esta diciendo que no somos capaces?- Pregunto algo herida.

Greyworht: Tonterías. No estoy menospreciando el poder de los caballeros de Sylphid. Sin embargo, ese chico es especial.

Kamito: (Obviamente hablan de mi)- Pensó con cansancio.- (Era de suponer que mi presencia solo será aceptada por el 1% de aquí.)

Iseria: {Bueno, eso es cierto, pero las chicas cuidadas de aquí son prejuiciosas con todos los hombres. No es algo que se pueda solucionar fácilmente.}- Le dijo antes de poner una mirada seria.- {No obstante, no es educado, o sabio, escuchar a escondidas la conversación de una mujer.}

Kamito estaba a punto de responder… cuando escucho una queja.

¿?: ¿¡Quien esta ahí!?- Resoplo la voz en protesta.

Kamito entrecerró los ojos y se apartó rápidamente de la puerta, justo a tiempo cuando una chica con un largo cabello azul atado con una cola de caballo abrió la puerta con una patada. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto de las chicas, pero además tenia una armadura con ella, que constaban de una hombrera en el hombro derecho y una pechera para la parte izquierda.

¿?: Tonto insolente.- Dijo la chica y lanzo una patada a Kamito, pero el la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo. Fue en eso que ella se fijo quien era el intruso, haciendo que se sonroje y quede en shock.- ¿Un hombre?

**(NT: Ella solo esta sonrojada por el hecho de tocar a un hombre, no porque piense que es guapo. Las princesas son mantenidas para que tengan el mínimo contacto con el sexo masculino para mantenerlas puras, por lo que no son muy buenas lidiando con el sexo opuesto.)**

Kamito: ¿Es así como actúas con la gente que te encuentras? ¿Patearlos?- Pregunto con desinterés antes de chasquear la lengua.- Tch, eres tan mala como la chica que conocí antes. Además, te recomendaría que no levantaras tanto tu pierna si llevas falda. Estoy seguro de que la academia tiene reglas contra la exposición indecente.

¿?: ¿Qué?- La chica se fijó en su posición y efectivamente estaba en una pose prometedora para el sexo opuesto. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y planto su pie en el suelo para luego desenfundar su espada.- Qué desvergonzado. Quédate allí para que te pueda convertir en Salmon marinado.

Kamito: ¿En serio? Tu eres la causante de esto, ¿Y me culparas a mi?- Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.- No voy a dejar que me hagas daño por esa razón, tendría que ser estúpido para dejarte hacer eso.

La chica de pelo azul blandió su espada y Kamito desenfundo la suyo rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿?: ¿Estas bloqueando mi espada?- Pregunto con enfado.

Kamito: Me estas atacando sin ninguna buena razón, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho a defenderme.- Dijo con una voz calmada.- Ahora por favor, cálmate o sino iremos a peores.

La chica no escucho la advertencia del elementalista masculino y trato de atacarlo otra vez. Kamito solo bloqueo los ataques

Kamito: Solo cálmate, ¿Quieres?

¿?: ¡Silencio!- Grito con furia viendo como el chico ni se esforzaba.

Kamito siguió bloqueando y luego de un rato suspiro resignado para hacer chocar la espada de la chica contra una pared, incrustándola en ella. Kamito le dio un fuerte golpe al arma y la termino rompiendo. Ella se sorprendió al ver la hoja de su espada roja por la mitad.

¿?: Tú…- Dijo con una voz que mesclaba furia y enfado en su voz.- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kamito: Trate de detenerte con palabras, pero tu no me escuchabas. Por lo que me vi forzado a hacer esto.-

Iseria: Es verdad. Como alguien que esta siendo agredido, tiene todo el derecho de defenderse y actuar de la forma que mejor detenga una pelea. Y deberías estar agradecida de que solo rompió tu espada y no hizo nada para golpearte directamente.- Dijo con toda tranquilidad y la chica rechino los dientes.

¿?: ¿Cómo te atreves a romper mi espada?

Kamito: Como dije, tu me forzaste a eso. Si te hubieras calmado y hablado como una persona civilizada, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

¿? 2: Muy cierto.- Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Ambos se giraron para ver a una mujer que tenía un largo cabello rubio ceniza, ojos grises y llevaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

¿?: Directora…-Susurro al ver a Greyworth, pero ella no hizo caso y miro al chico.

Greyworth: Han pasado tres años, Kazehaya Kamito.- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Kamito: Hola Dusk Witch. Luces igual que siempre.- Respondió con su propia sonrisa.

Greyworth: Ahora si no es mucha molestia, enfunda tu espada ¿Por favor?- Pido con calma y el chico suspiro.

Kamito: Muy bien.- Respondió tranquilamente volviendo la espada en su funda.

Greyworth: Gracias. Ahora, Ellis Farherngart, retírate.-Dijo a la chica caballero.

Ella gruño mientras levantaba su espada rota y le dio a Kamito una mirada de muerte.

Ellis: Debería convertirte en un estafado en este momento.

Kamito: Primero un marinado y ahora un estofado. Si vas a intentar un asesinato, al menos decídete sobre el como lo vas a hacer.

Ellis: ¿A-Asesinato? ¡Como te atreves!- Gruño enfadada y trato de golpear al chico, pero el lo vio venir y rápidamente la agarro del brazo y la inmovilizo en el suelo.- ¡Déjame ir, despreciable hombre!

Kamito: Lo hare una ves que te calmes y dejes tus intentos de matarme a un lado.- Respondió con calma para mirar a la directora.- ¿Se lo puedes decir para acabar esto rápido?

Greyworth: Ningún problema.- Respondió con calma para mirar a la chica.- Ellis, cálmate ahora. Te dije que te retiraras, así que basta con tus intentos.

Ellis gruño enojada antes de asentir, por lo cual Kamito libero su agarre y ella se levanto.

Greyworth: Por cierto, ¿Quién es la que te…?- Se detuvo al ver mejor a la chica y se quedó congelada al reconocerla.

Iseria: Buenos días, directora Greyworth. Soy Atlantea, el espíritu contratada de Kamito. Es un placer conocerla.- Respondió rápidamente y con calma junto a una reverencia perfecta.

Greyworth: El placer es mío, te lo aseguro. - Respondió mientras asentía en comprensión.- Por favor, entren a mi oficina y hablaremos del motivo de su visita.

Ellis: Directora, debo objetar ante eso. ¿Qué pasaría si él decide atacarla con lujuria?- Advirtió insistiendo, pero ella miro por un momento a Kamito antes de sonreír.

Greyworth: Creo que disfrutaría eso. Además, estoy usando mi ropa interior de la suerte.- Bromeo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara fuertemente.

Kamito: No le hagas caso.- Dijo hablándole a la sonrojada.- Ella siempre le a gustado jugar viendo las reacciones avergonzadas de otros. Yo fui una de esas victimas.- Dijo mientras recordaba esos embarazosos momentos.- Además, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso. No después de lo que me hizo pasar.

Greyworth: Me conoces tan bien, Kamito. Aunque extraño al chico que se solía avergonzar fácilmente.- Dijo con un suspiro de tristeza.- En todo caso, entren. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Ellis: Pero directora…

Greyworth: Ellis Farherngart.- Nombro con una expresión siniestra.- ¿Vas a hacerme repetir lo mismo otra vez?

Ellis se estremeció por la forma en que la directora la miro.

Greyworth: Ya me has molestado al atacar a la persona que invite, así que no me enfades más de lo que estoy ahora al ignorar mis instrucciones.

Ellis: Lo…lo siento.- Dijo con una reverencia.- No era esa mi intención.

Greyworth: Eso dices, pero…- Murmuro para luego negar con la cabeza.- No importa, por el momento quédate aquí afuera a esperar, por que necesito que hagas algo más cuando termine de conversar con mis invitados.

Ellis: Entendido.-Asintió con respeto.

Tras eso, Greyworth hizo un gesto a Kamito e Iseria para que entraran. Al ingresar, cerraron la puerta he hizo que ambos se sentaran. Greyworth camino hasta su escritorio y tomo asiento.

Greyworth: Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?

Kamito: Lo tendré en cuenta cuando visite a una.- Dijo con calma, pero en eso fue golpeado en la nuca cortesía de su compañera.- ¡AU!

Greyworth: Me alegra ver que alguien ha asumido el desafío de domar a este mocoso.- Comento tratando de contener la risa que quería dar.

Iseria: Alguien tenia que hacerlo, aunque en realidad es muy educado cuando quiere hacerlo.- Dijo mirando a Kamito, quien se acariciaba la nuca.

Greyworth: Pero dejando eso a un lado.- Fue hablando mientras se levantaba y dar una reverencia al espíritu.- Iseria-sama, es un gran honor tenerla aquí, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿A que debo este honor?

Iseria: He formado un contrato de espíritu con Kamito.- Respondió y Greyworth quedo impactada. Nuca había escuchado que alguien formara un contrato con un señor elemental, ni siquiera que alguien lo haya incluso intentado.

Greyworth: ¿Cómo la convenció para que formara un contrato con usted?

Iseria: La verdad, el contrato fue idea mía. Tuve que convencer a Kamito que esto era lo mejor.- Informo mientras recordaba el suceso.

* * *

-Flash back-

Iseria, la señora elemental de agua fue abriendo los ojos para ver a su alrededor. Fue recordando como cumplido el deseo de una chica que gano el Blade dance, el cual era matarla junto a sus colegas.

Ella se abalanzo a su persona y logro derrotarla, liberándola de la oscuridad. Ella estaba sinceramente agradecida por eso y había logrado de alguna manera mantener la mayor parte de sus recuerdos y parte de su poder, aunque ahora estaba más débil que antes.

Iseria comenzó a ver a su alrededor y se encontró con la chica que la había salvado, pero estaba en un estado de shock.

Kamito: Esto es mi culpa.-Murmuro con una voz muerta.- No fui lo suficientemente fuerte y ahora ella se ha ido.

Iseria vio como la chica estaba sufriendo y trato de calmarla. Acaricio su cabello, pero tras darle una pequeña caricia, su cabello se callo mostrando que era una peluca. Ella se sorprendió al ver que en realidad es un chico, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver lo que este le pasaba.

Kamito: Restia… no me dejes…- Sollozo y la señora elemental de agua pudo sentir como el poder divino del chico comenzaba a aumentar mientras llamaba a Restia.

Iseria: (Este poder, no puede ser… Este no es el poder de una doncella pura, es… es…)- Fue pensando en shock hasta que el poder de Kamito exploto en oleadas.

Los ojos de Kamito se abrieron revelando un iris rojo. El echo la cabeza para atrás mientras el poder abrumador era suelto.

Kamito: **¡RESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**\- Rugió mientras su poder era liberado. El chico lloraba sin cesar mientras su poder era liberado y además unas grietas purpuras aparecían y expandían en su cuerpo.

Iseria: El rey demonio.-Susurro para si misma mirando a Kamito, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Ella cerro los ojos y pudo sentir que el chico estaba tratando de resistirse a perderse en el poder.

Ella vio con tristeza al chico, pues se notaba que perder a la chica que nombro es algo realmente doloroso para él, por lo que tomo una elección. Iseria camino hacia Kamito mientras resistía las oleadas de poder hasta llegar a él y colocar una de sus manos sobre el pecho en el área del corazón del chico.

Iseria: _**¡Caballero Oscuro De Corazón Puro, Asesino Del Mal! ¡Acepta Mi Promesa Y Me Convertiré En Tu Escudo! ¡Te Otorgo La Fuerza Para Liberar Este Mundo De La Oscuridad Que Lo Consume Limpiándolo Con El Agua Sagrada!**_\- Fue recitando mientras miraba que el poder de Kamito iba disminuyendo de a poco.- _**¡Tres Veces Me Ofrezco A Ti, Acepta Mi Promesa Y Has Un Contrato Conmigo!**_

Una brillante luz ardía alrededor de la pareja en medio del bosque. A medida que se desvanecía, un circulo azul se ilumino bajo la ropa de Kamito, justo sobre el corazón. Completando el contrato, el poder enloquecido se calmó junto al chico, pero…

Las grietas no se desvanecían.

Iseria: ¿¡Por que no para!?- Grito en shock al ver que las grietas purpuras no se desvanecían y en lugar de eso, solo continuaban su paso.- ¡Por favor, detente!

Ella estaba en pánico al ver que esto no paraba y abrazo al chico mientras rezaba por un milagro, fue en eso que una luz anaranjada surgió y ella vio que venia de las grietas que habían cambiado de color. Ella pudo sentir que esa luz era más tranquila y pura hasta que las grietas desaparecieron por completo iluminando al chico.

Iseria vio esto con asombro y observo como los iris de Kamito cambiaban de rojo a su color oscuro habitual. Este se derrumbo y callo a los brazos de ella, quien lo recibió con un tierno abrazo.

Ahora la señora espiritual del agua podía sentir al chico a través de su nuevo enlace. Sintió un nuevo poder dentro de él, pero ya no estaba fuera de control, sino que se sentía tranquilo, pero además, había algo más dentro de él.

Se sentía una nueva clase de poder nunca antes visto. Iseria no sabia lo que era, pero decidió averiguarlo para otra ocasión y se derrumbo en el pasto mientras abrazaba al chico para dormirse allí. Fue el día más loco que allá tenido hasta ahora.

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Iseria termino de contar lo sucedido. Luego recordó como tuvo que convencer a Kamito para que aceptara este hecho. Le había costado, pero se logró. Luego de eso, Kamito le conto sobre su otra alma fusionada a la suya al ver que ella es de confianza.

Decir que Iseria estaba impactada era poco decir. Ella no sabia como reaccionar ante el hecho que el alma de un hombre de 24 años se fusiono a Kamito mezclando sus memorias y personalidades en una. Ella verifico eso al ver los recuerdos del chico y estaba entre sorprendida y maravillada por lo que vio. Sorprendida por el hecho que exista otro mundo a parte del suyo y [Astral Zero] y maravillada al ver como ese mundo era relativamente más pacifico que el de ellos, pues casi no había guerras y no existía separación de clase tan notoria como el suyo. Eso era algo bastante bueno.

Greyworth: Ya veo.- Murmuro tras recibir la explicación y ver la mano derecha del chico.- Supongo que esa marca en tu mano derecha es el sello de su contrato ¿Verdad?

Kamito: No, nos encontramos con un problema camino aquí y me vi obligado a hacer un contrato con un espíritu sellado. Fue realmente fastidioso, pero no se pudo evitar.- Contesto con amargura al recordar eso.

Greyworth: Entonces, ¿Finalmente le dijiste adiós a ese fantasma tuyo?- Pregunto con calma y Kamito la miro con una mirada penetrante, pero controlada.

Kamito: Ella no es un fantasma. Ella es mi familia, ¿Escuchaste?- Dijo decidido.

La parte como Kamito no aceptaría esas palabras sin importar quien fuera. Por otra parte, la parte de Yuuto mantuvo la calma de ellos y saber cómo responder hablando desde el corazón. Para Kamito, Restia era su familia y es alguien a quien jamás abandonara.

Greyworth: Ya veo.- Dijo tras oír la respuesta del chico, dándole a entender que este había madurado como persona.- Te mantuviste ocupado durante estos últimos tres años. Trabajas ocasionales como: Carpintería, aprendiz de herrero, mesero e incluso haciendo entregas, pero lo más impresionante es que manejaste cuentas de varios comercios ayudándolos enormemente.- Dijo mirando la espada enfundada del elementalista masculino.- Esa espada que tienes, la forjaste tu mismo con las habilidades de herrero que aprendiste como herrero ¿no?

Kamito: Si, lo hice, pero…- En eso entrecerró los ojos hacia la directora.- ¿Me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo? Eso es escalofriante.

Greyworth: Vamos, me estaba asegurando que estuvieras bien.

Kamito: Eso no quita el hecho de que te hace parecer una acosadora.- Contesto no muy convencido.

Iseria: Vamos, ella a estado preocupada por su alumno. Además de que tu caso es especial ¿recuerdas?- Contesto y el chico no pudo refutar eso.

Greyworth: Me alegro de ver que alguien concuerda conmigo. Pero me sorprende lo que has logrado en estos años y mientras lo hacías, intentabas obtener alguna información sobre tu espíritu de oscuridad.

Kamito: Perdí a Restia al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte… y eso es algo que todavía no me perdono.- Dijo mientras apretaba su puño.- Necesito ser más fuerte y traer de regreso a Restia. Nunca dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir y además… voy a proteger todo lo que sea valioso para mi y a los inocentes. Esa es la promesa que me hice a mí mismo.

Greyworth: Muy determinado ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el tipo de persona en que se convirtió su antiguo pupilo.

Kamito: ¿Si quiera hace falta preguntar?- Devolvió la pregunta con un rostro seguro, lo cual hizo sonreír a ambas mujeres, en especial a la peli azul al ver a un gran hombre frente suyo.- Pero suficiente de mi por ahora. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa chica que me ataco?

Greyworth: ¿Oh, ella? Su nombre es Ellis Farherngart y es la líder de los caballeros de Sylphid, encargada de mantener el orden en la escuela.

Kamito: Ya veo, eso explica la armadura, pero… no puedo decir que causo una buena primera impresión.

Iseria: Es verdad. Ella se atrevió a atacarte solo por escuchar la conversación y luego se justifico a si misma por que eras un hombre. Ese tipo de comportamiento deben ser corregidos.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Esta es la segunda vez que es atacado hoy por una chica de esta escuela.

Greyworth: ¿Segunda?

Kamito: ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de este sello?- Ella asintió.- Pues una chica intento domarlo y hacer un contrato, pero no salió bien. Sin embargo, ella insistió en lograr el contrato que termino en una situación donde pudo morir. Así que yo, sin más opción, fui forzado a hacer un contrato con el espíritu para salvarla. Pero en ves de agradecerme, ella me culpo de robarle el espíritu y me exigió ser su espíritu contratado.

Greyworth: Vaya, tú si que sabes como meterte en un gran lio ¿Verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kamito: Yo nunca desee esto.- Dijo con fastidio para luego sacar y mostrar el sobre.- De todos modos, ¿Hablas enserio sobre esto?

Greyworth: Si, lo estoy. Tu espíritu contratado todavía está vivo.

Kamito: ¿Dónde? ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- Pregunto con simples, pero yendo directo al grano.

Greyworth: Jojo. Veo que me conoces bien.- Dijo de manera divertida.

Kamito: No por nada sufrí de tu humillación en el pasado. Aprendí una o dos cosas de ti a parte de tu estilo de espada. No creo que me vallas a dar información tan valiosas sin querer algo a cambio por ella.- Dijo con calma.- Así que, ¿qué quieres?

Greyworth: Ya deberías saberlo por la carta.- contesto como si nada y Kamito no lo podía creer.

Kamito: Bromeas ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirándola fijamente.- ¿Yo, en una escuela donde todas son y chicas y todas son de la nobleza? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Greyworth: No bromeo. Lo digo enserio. Te quiero aquí en esta escuela. Entiendo que es difícil de asimilar para ti, pero esa es la decisión que tomé.

Iseria: ¿No habrá problemas? Como Kamito es un chico, estoy segura que muchas chicas no les agradara su presencia y podrían hacer que sus familiares se involucren para sacarlo.- Pregunto con un buen punto, pero la directora negó con la cabeza.

Greyworth: Nadie tiene nada que decir respecto a esto. Mi escuela, mis reglas. Y tengo una muy buena razón para esto.- Dijo mientras Kamito estaba nervioso e Iseria seria por lo que estaba pasando.- El Blade Dance comenzara en dos meses.

Kamito: Oh, es verdad. El Blade dance. Escuche eso en mi ultimo trabajo en una cafetería.

Iseria: Aunque llego bastante rápido.- Murmuro para sí misma entendiendo la razón de eso.

Greyworth: Si… y quiero que participes y ganes.

Kamito: Ya veo… Se que sería muy difícil sin un espíritu, pero…- Murmuro mirando su mano derecha y luego a Iseria, quien le sonrió.- Creo que es posible que gane.

Iseria: (Definitivamente ganaras. Tienes en tus manos un poder nunca antes visto.)- Pensó para si misma tras ver con el tiempo lo que el chico es capas.

Greyworth: Me alegro escuchar eso. Después de todo, solo tu puedes vencer al Blade dance más fuerte.

Kamito: ¿Qué?- Murmuro en shock.- Espera un minuto, no querrás decir que…

Greyworth: Teocracia Alphas ha anunciado que Ren Ashbell participara en el Blade dance bajo su patrocinio.- Contesto mirando a ambos invitados.- Todos aquí sabemos que no hay forma de que la verdadera Ren Ashbell considere trabajar para Alphas.

Kamito miro a Iseria a los ojos y le habla con su conexión.

Kamito: (¿Crees que sea…?)

Iseria: {¿Quién más podría esconder el disfraz de Ren Ashbell y tener la habilidad para respaldarla?}- Le contesto de inmediato viendo la lógica.

Kamito: ¿Por qué nadie ha puesto un reclamo sobre esto?- Pregunto volviendo su atención a la Dusk Witch.

Greyworth: Porque se ajusta a la descripción física y es bastante hábil con una espada. Nadie sabe como es, ya que lleva una máscara, pero ninguna nación esta dispuesta a correr el riesgo de enfrentar la vergüenza de dar una acusación si esta llegara a ser la verdadera.- Explico y ambos asintieron en comprensión.

Kamito: ¿Alguna pista de quien podría ser?

Greyworth: Algunos, pero no tengo nada en que apoyarlos. Pero eso no importa ahora, ambos sabemos que esta "Ren Ashbell" es un fraude.- Dijo antes de mirar a Kamito.- De seguro te molesta que alguien este usando tu nombre.

Kamito: No tanto, solo el hecho que alguien este usando mi fama para su beneficio. Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo, pues que yo vaya diciendo que soy el verdadero terminaría causando el pánico y decepción de todos.

Iseria: Es un triste realidad.- Comento de acuerdo. Ella ya se imaginaba las quejas y corazones rotos de las doncellas que admiran a Ren Ashbell si esto sale a la luz. Aunque si Kamito lograra una gran impresión, esto se podría minimizar.

Greyworth: En todo caso, Kamito. ¿Qué dices?- El mencionado solo dio un suspiro.

Kamito: Bien, lo hare. No solo eso, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que comencé hace tres años.- Dijo con decisión antes de mirar a Iseria.- (Liberaremos a los señores elementales de esa oscuridad.)

Iseria asintió determinada al recibir el mensaje.

Greyworth: Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa conforme.

Kamito: Tengo otra cosa que quiero preguntar.

Greyworth: Hmm, ¿Qué es?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Kamito: Escuche que el Blade dance de este año será en equipos. ¿Es eso cierto?

Greyworth: Si, es cierto. Por esa razón quiero que asistas a mi escuela.- Respondió con tranquilidad y el chico suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Kamito: Genial… lo que significa que tendré que hacer equipo con un grupo de chicas. Esto va a ser molesto.

Greyworth: No estés tan seguro, Kamito.

Kamito: ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso crees que hay una princesa de santuario aquí que este feliz de formar equipo conmigo, un chico?

Greyworth: Oh, ¿A eso te referías?

Kamito: Si.- Dijo para luego levantar una ceja.- ¿Qué crees que intentaba decir?

Greyworth: Supuse que estabas pensando que las chicas de aquí son débiles.

Kamito: Bueno, no las conozco, así que no puedo juzgarlas. Pero estoy seguro de que ninguna aquí a pisado un campo de batalla antes.

Greyworth: Es verdad y eres prudente al no subestimarlas. Hay una que otra joya potencial aquí.

Iseria: Bueno, el es un chico que sabe a no juzgar por las apariencias a diferencia de cierta chica allí afuera. Yo lo hice entender eso.- Comento sacando un escalofrió al muchacho, quien recordó malas experiencias.

Greyworth: Que interesante. Me gustaría escuchar eso en otra ocasión si es posible.

Iseria: Ningún problema.- Respondió de inmediato para horror del chico.

Greeyworth: Jejeje. Bueno, en todo caso, vas a necesitar esto, Kamito.- Dijo colocando un bulto blanco sobre el escritorio. Kamito lo desplego mostrando un uniforme masculino con los colores de la Academia Arieshia.- Lo hice especialmente para ti.

Kamito: ¿Cómo sabes mis medidas?- Pregunto inquieto al ver que el uniforme parecía hecho para que le quedara a la perfección.

Greyworth: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo vigilar a mi aprendiz favorito de ves en cuándo? Incluso conservo ese traje de mucama que solías usar antes del ultimo Blade dance.- Dijo mientras recordaba a esos tiempos e Iseria miro a Kamito con una ceja levantada.

Iseria: Kamito, no tenia idea que tuvieras ese tipo de pasatiempos.

Kamito: Qu… yo… no… ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Solo era un disfraz obligado!- Grito completamente rojo y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

Greyworth: Ahí esta el chico lindo que recuerdo.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de alegría en el ojo.- En todo caso, ve al baño para cambiarte. Es esa puerta de allí.

Kamito tomo la ropa y suspiro con cansancio para luego ir a la habitación para cambiarse. Luego de terminar, salió del lugar vio a Ellis parada junto a ambas mujeres. Ella se impacto al ver al chico con un uniforme masculino dándose cuenta que de verdad va a asistir aquí.

Greyworth le ordeno a Ellis que le mostrara el lugar y lo llevara a su salón de clases. Ella no estaba contenta, pero no tuvo otra opción. Por otra parte, Iseria decidió quedarse un poco más junto a la directora para conversar de ciertos asuntos de gran relevancia.

Ellis: El ala de maestros y el de los estudiantes están conectadas por un paso elevado en el siguiente piso. La cafetería esta en el primero.- Fue explicando mientras caminaba con Kamito siguiéndola de cerca.

Kamito todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. También se sentía inquieto con el uniforme puesto pues le queda perfecto… y eso le da miedo.

Ellis: ¿Estas escuchando?- Pregunto molesta sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Kamito: Oh, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando…

Ellis: ¿¡Estás pensando en algo mientras me miras por detrás!?- Interrumpió molesta agarrando la empuñadura de su espada rota.

Kamito: Podrías parar por favor. Tu eres la que comienza las peleas.- Dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse paciente.- Me juzgas como pervertido solo por el hecho de ser un hombre. Al menos podías ver como soy realmente antes de comenzar con tus prejuicios.

Ellis: No tengo ninguna razón para hablar con un hombre. Solo hago esto por que la directora me lo ordeno.- Dijo secamente y el chico suspiro.

Kamito: Diablos, ¿Me pregunto por que Greyworth te mando a ti para guiarme?

Ellis: Eso se debe a que soy la capitana de los caballeros de Sylphido y tengo el deber de proteger la escuela de pervertidos como tú.- Contesto seriamente antes de mirar con duda al chico.- Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo conoces a la directora?

Kamito: ¿Hm? ¿Oh, eso? Pues la conocí hace cuatro años después de descubrir mi capacidad para contratar espíritus. Ella se intereso en mi y vio mi potencial, por lo que me tomo como su aprendiz durante unos meses.

Ellis: ¿La directora te enseño?

Kamito: Si, yo y una chica de mi edad.

Ellis: ¿Una chica? ¿Quién?

Kamito: Deberías conocerla, ella es bastante famosa tras ganar el ultimo Blade dance. Su nombre es Ren Ashbell.- Contesto mintiendo un poco, aunque no del todo.

Es verdad que fue enseñado por Greyworth y, por lo tanto, se puede decir que Ren Ashbell también fue enseñada por ella. Esto lo hizo por si alguien reconocía sus movimientos como los mismos que la más poderosa Blade dance para no levantar sospechas y tener una cuartada.

***PAM***

Kamito se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ellis caer. Ella rápidamente se levanto y se acerco a Kamito, quien dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

Ellis: ¿¡Ren Ashbell!? ¿¡Quieres decir a esa Ren Ashbell!? ¡La ganadora del Blade dance anterior, la más poderosa de todas! ¿¡Esa Ren Ashbell!?- Pregunto con destellos en sus ojos y Kamito sintió un escalofrió al ver que ella era una ferviente fan suya de su yo disfrazado.

Kamito: S-Si, pero ella y yo no nos hemos visto en años. No nos solíamos hablar mucho por el hecho de mantenernos vivos ante el entrenamiento de Greyworth y lo ultimo que supe de ella es que gano el Blade dance.- Explico algo nervioso, pues la chica lo estaba asustando un poco.- En todo caso, ¿Eres un fan suyo?

Ellis: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ni un solo elementalista en el mundo podría evitar admirarla! ¡Su elegancia! ¡Su belleza! ¡Su caballerosidad! ¡Su técnica! ¡Casa parte de ella es la perfección absoluta! ¡Es la aspiración de toda chica!- Exclamo de emoción y Kamito decidió con aun más fuerza en mantener su identidad oculta. No quería ver lo que pasara si ella lo descubre.- Hey, hey, hey. Entre ustedes dos, ¿Quién es el más fuerte?

Kamito: Eh, bueno, no lo sé. En nuestros partidos de práctica, siempre terminábamos en un empate y pocas veces era que uno de nosotros le ganara al otro. Ya han pasado muchos años y soy indudablemente más fuerte de lo que solía ser, pero no creo que ella se quedara sin hacer nada y también debió fortalecerse. La única forma de saberlo sería que nos enfrentáramos.

Ellis: ¡Ya veo! En ese caso, tal vez reclutarte en mi equipo no sea mala idea…-Murmuro eso ultimo para sí misma.

Gracias a su apasionada admiración, su ego fue disminuyendo y su ira desapareciendo. Ella se dio cuenta de su conducta y se detuvo para aclarar su garganta.

Ellis: L-Lo siento por perder la compostura. No pude evitar emocionarme cuando escuche que conocías a la persona que admiro.

Kamito: E-Esta bien. En todo caso, creo que lo mejor es continuar con el recorrido.

Ellis: Si, es verdad.- Asintió para continuar con su guía.

Kamito espero, al ver esto, que al menos su comportamiento mejorara con su persona. También le gustaría que los de aquí no lo juzgaran sin conocerlo primero. Pero ese pensamiento solo era una ilusión, especialmente en el tipo de lugar en que estaba ahora. Continuo avanzando mientras notaba las mirada que recibía de las chicas a su alrededor.

Kamito: (Soy un hombre solitario en un mar de mujeres. Aunque estoy seguros que en mi mundo anterior, muchos matarían por esta oportunidad… a no ser que sientan como es en realidad.)- Pensó complicado y de un momento a otro, salieron al exterior.

Ellis llevo a Kamito a un edificio que luego señalo.

Ellis: Te alojaras allí.

Kamito: ¿Esto parece un establo?

Ellis: No allí, al lado.- Dijo indicando el edificio destartalado apoyado precisamente contra el costado del establo.

Kamito: Parece que fue hecho en tres días.- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

Ellis: Tres horas.- Dijo llamando la atención del chico.- Lo hice en 3 horas. No subestimes las habilidades de mi espíritu elemental.- Proclamo orgullosamente levantando 3 dedos.

Kamito solo suspiro al ver esto. No sabia como reaccionar, aunque una parte de él quería quejarse con ella, pero debía ser maduro.

Kamito: Supongo que no se puede evitar, llegue de forma inesperada y no se puede tener un hombre durmiendo cerca de las princesas del templo. Aunque me gustaría que estuviera alojado en un lugar con menos olor.- Comento con derrota antes de voltear a Ellis.- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero espero que no te moleste que luego hable con Greyworth para buscar un lugar en el campus alejado de los dormitorios o en el pueblo para poder alojarme. No es por se mal agradecido, pero incluso yo quiero un buen lugar para pasar la noche donde no apeste a estiércol.

Ellis se sorprendió por esto. Ella pensaba que el menos se quejaría y racharía con desagrado su arduo trabajo, pero en ves de eso, la rechazo gentilmente y dando buenos puntos de vista. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente al ser elogiada un poco por el chico.

Ellis: N-No fue nada… aunque seas un hombre, no podía esperar que duermas en el bosque espiritual y no encontré otro lugar para que te alojaras sin que causes daños.- Mintió un poco, ya que su intención era darle a un hombre el lugar que se merece en un lugar sagrado. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo al notar la forma en que lo trataba siendo el una buena persona.- Las clases van a comenzar, te guiare a ella.

Kamito: Gracias, vamos.- Dijo y ambos partieron.- (Iseria, Ellis me esta guiando ahora a mi clase. ¿Vienes?)- Pregunto activando la conexión que tenía con la chica.

Iseria: {Creo que voy a explorar un poco el lugar por mi cuenta. Deseo saber más sobre los alrededores. Por cierto, ¿Descubriste donde nos alojaremos?}- Pregunto y el chico suspiro mentalmente.

Kamito: (Sip, pero sobre eso… creo que deberías preguntarle a Greyworth si hay un lugar libre en el campus que pueda usar para construir una vivienda. La que nos entregaron… no esta muy bien ubicada.)- Respondió tratando de minimizar los hechos.

Iseria: {Muy bien, ten cuidado en clases.}

Kamito: (Casi pareces mi madre.)

Iseria: {Soy tu espíritu contratado y al ver como actúas, debo portarme como tal para controlar tu comportamiento. No importa que ahora tengas la personalidad de un adulto combinada a la tuya.}- Respondió con calma haciendo que el chico suspirara derrotado. No había forma que le ganara.

Kamito y Ellis caminaron rumbo a la escuela para entrar dentro, pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar una explosión.

Ellis: ¿¡Que fue eso!?- Exclamo antes de poner una expresión furiosa.- Debe ser un estudiante de la clase Raven o algún espíritu alborotado. Sera mejor que vaya a solucionarlo.

Ellis comenzó a correr hacia la dirección, pero Kamito se quedo y cerro los ojos. Se concentro para sentir que era la causa de esa explosión y cuando identifico lo que era, abrió los ojos y de inmediato activo su conexión.

Kamito: (Iseria, ¿Me escuchas?)

Iseria: {Aquí estoy Kamito.}- Respondió su espíritu casi de inmediato.- {¿Te preocupa esa explosión que se escucho?}

Kamito: (Mas bien lo que la causo. Tenemos un Código P.)- Le dijo y se pudo sentir como se sobresaltó.

Iseria: {¿Por qué están aquí?}- Pregunto con miedo en su voz.

Kamito: (¿Hace falta preguntar? Esta es una academia para jóvenes doncellas por lo que esta lleno de solo elementalistas. Un lugar perfecto para realizar sus planes y objetivo.)

Iseria: {Es verdad. Rayos, y yo que pensé que estos monstruos no podían ser más horrendos.}

Kamito: (Descuida, me ocupare de esto. Mientras tanto, quiero que le avises a Greyworth de que se mantenga alejada y a cualquier personal. Soy el único con el poder de derrotarlos efectivamente.)

Iseria: {Entendido. Suerte… y ten cuidado.}- Se oyó como dijo eso ultimo con gran preocupación.

Kamito: (Tranquila, pues mi yo actual puede manejar esto y sabes lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser.)- Respondió para calmarla antes de cortar la comunicación mental y partir hacia el lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ellis: ¿Qué es todo esto?- Se pregunto al mirar el lugar.

Allí al frente, se podía ver a varias estudiantes tiradas en el suelo mal heridas, pero no severamente. Las heridas fueron causadas por extrañas creaturas de color gris y detalles naranjas. Parecían una especie de ogros o algo así.

Mas caballeros como Ellis llegaron y las creaturas comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo al darse cuenta de su presencia. Los caballeros de Sylphido desenvainaron sus armas y espíritus para hacerles frente.

Ellis frunció el ceño recordando que su arma fue rota por el elementalista masculino, por lo que apretó los dientes y levanto su mano donde había un sello verde brillando.

Ellis: _**¡Vientos Malignos, Perforen El Corazón De Mi Enemigo Jurado, Convertíos En Una Lanza Demoníaca Y Alojaos Dentro De Mi Mano!**_\- Mientras recitaba la invocación en el idioma espiritual vientos soplaron con violencia y en su mano apareció una lanza muy larga.

Era una lanza ceremonial larga y había patrones delicados grabados en el mango. Su punta, iluminada por la luz de la luna roja, estaba recubierta con vientos girando a su alrededor y haciendo sonidos de ventiscas débilmente.

Este es el elemental Waffe de Ellis, [Ray Hawk].

Armada con su arma, ella junto a sus compañeras cargaron contra las creaturas. Atacaron con armas cortantes, ataque de energía elemental, golpes y otras cosas. Sin embargo, estos no parecían dolerle los ataques de las espadas, pues apenas les hacía daño.

Los golem atacaron y golpearon con fuerza, las chicas apenas podían resistir los golpes. Tomaron una oportunidad para poner a los adolescentes en el suelo y mantenerlos ahí con unas lanzas que sacaron de la nada. El grupo se vio obligado a mirar mientras que Ellis perdía cada vez más y más fuerza.

Ella en eso noto como una creatura diferente de las demás se acercaba y claramente parecía ser el líder, ya que se sentía que era más fuerte que el resto. Era de color azul de 6 pies de altura con cuernos de gran tamaño que sobresalían de su cabeza. Parecía ser una especie de minotauro.

El era Minotauro. Un [Phantom].

Ella fue a atacar a la creatura envolviéndose en viento y cargar hacia adelante, pensó que si lo derrotaba, tal vez ganarían ventaja. Ella fue e intenso a puñalear al monstruo, pero este lo recibió y se escuchó un leve quejido.

Minotauro: **Lo admito, eso me dolió un poco.**\- Comento antes de tomar la lanza y hacerla a un lado para después tomar del cuello a la peli azul

-¡CAPITANA!- Exclamaron todas horrorizadas al ver como el monstruo empezó a estrangular a la chica.

Este la miraba con sus ojos que brillaban de color rojo mientras seguía estrangulándola. Por otra parte, la pelea llamo la atención de todos en la escuela. Ente ellos estaba Claire, quien detuvo su búsqueda del chico al ver este acontecimiento.

Algunos profesores querían ir a ayudar, pero se quedaron quietos al ver a estos monstruos amenazarlos con herir a las chicas si intentaban algo.

Minotauros: **Ahora, ¡Cae en la desesperación y da paso al nacimiento de un nuevo [Phantom]!**\- Exclamo mientras que la levantaba más alto.

Ellis sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y comenzó a perder las esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero de repente algo paso.

Unas balas fueron volando hacia los monstruos sirvientes golpeándolos y tirándolos lejos liberando a las chicas cautivas. El jefe se sobresalto por esto y no se dio cuenta que otro grupo de balas iba a su dirección, hasta que era muy tarde.

Minotauro: **¡ARG!**\- Grito de dolor mientras soltaba a la chica haciendo que callera al suelo.

Al ver su oportunidad, ella se alejo del monstruo junto a sus compañeras. Ella busco quien fue el que derribo a aquellas creaturas y se impacto al ver quien era.

Ellis: Kazehaya… Kamito.- Murmuro con los ojos abiertos.

Así es, Kamito apareció en escena sosteniendo un arma plateada que tenia una especie de mano cerrada en uno de sus costados.

Todas las estudiantes miraron al chico y su ropa, que afirmaba que era un estudiante de aquí. Oyeron los rumores de que un chico se transfirió a su escuela, pero aun así no podían creerlo.

Kamito camino tranquilamente acercándose entre el grupo de caballeros y el monstruo, quien de a poco se fue levantando y se podía notar que perdió uno de sus cuernos.

Minotauro: **¿¡Esas eran Balas de plata!?**\- Exclamo atónito al reconocer el material que lo golpeo y miro con furia al joven.- **¡Tu... eres el mago de los anillos!**

El chico dio una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión del [Phantom], mientras que las chicas miraron atónitas al chico.

Todos: (¿¡Un mago!?)- Exclamaron todas mentalmente.

Ellis aun no podía creerlo. Sabia que era un elementalista y todo, pero jamás había escuchado ese término antes, pero parecía ser algo fuerte.

Por otra parte, Claire se sobresalto al ver a Kamito. Ella por fin lo encontró, pero no podía ir hacia el por el hecho de lo que estaba pasando y decidió observar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Kamito avanzo hasta quedar cerca de los caballeros de Sylphid, donde el las miro aun sosteniendo su arma.

Kamito: Retrocedan, yo me hare cargo de aquí en adelante.- Dijo con calma y ellas querían refutar, pero un gruñido las detuvo.

Minotauro: **Maldito**.- Dijo con gran rencor en su voz mientras levantaba su mano derecha, la cual tenía una bola de fuego la cual inmediatamente lanzo al joven mago.

Esta se estrelló contra Kamito creando una explosión de fuego. Todos pensaron que lo había matado al ver que le llego de lleno, pero el fuego comenzó a ser absorbido desde el mismo lugar de donde estaba y se fijaron que la razón era que había un círculo mágico adentro de color rojo que aspiraba todas las llamas a su interior.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, mostro nuevamente al joven. Sin embargo, este ya no se veía igual. Ahora la nueva figura llevaba una gabardina negra que tenía rojo en el interior y tres grandes cristales de rubí a cada lado de la parte delantera del abrigo, con un traje negro y zapatos negros al que sus guantes. En su s muñecas y tobillos tenía bandas de rubí con líneas plateadas. Tenía un cinturón grande con una mano en el centro con líneas amarillas que rodeaban la mano. Conectada al cinturón, había una cadena que tenía muchos anillos y en cada mano traía puesto un anillo. Su pechera estaba hecha de rubí al igual que su casco. El casco tenía una línea plateada a su alrededor que se dirigía a la parte superior del cristal para formar una línea trapezoidal. El casco tenía una línea en "V" en la parte superior con un pequeño cristal que tenía un tono amarillo.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos por el cambio y tenían la boca abierta a ya no poder, pues el chico ahora tenía una armadura que parecía estar hecho de joyas preciosas mientras que el [Phantom] miro incrédulo la apariencia que tenía, pues fue capaz de reconocerla.

Minotauro: **¿Tú... eres Wizard?**\- Pregunto totalmente incrédulo ante la identidad de su agresor.

Kamito: Así es… y ahora me encargare de ti. Pero para dar un servicio especial a quienes verán esta pelea, voy a poner un poco de música. ¿Quieres?- Dijo para ponerse un anillo en la mano derecha y girar la palanca de su cinturón dos veces y poner la mano con el anillo frente a él.

**[Dance, Please!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón y una música comenzó a resonar en el lugar.

**{[Kamen rider Wizard Opening: Life is Showtime.]}**

Kamito: Sa... showtime da.- Dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su cara mostrando un anillo rojo con la misma apariencia que su casco.

Wizard comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el [Phantom] con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Minotauro: **¡Vayan tras él!**\- Ordeno y los Golems fueron corriendo al rider con lanzas en mano.

Kamito: Necesitaras algo más que unos [Ghouls] para derrotarme.- Comento tranquilamente para levantar su arma.

Inmediatamente comenzó a disparar a los [Ghouls] más cercanos, quienes cayeron al piso. Cuando algunos fueron capaces de llegar hasta Wizard, este inmediatamente esquivo sus golpes agachándose o dando giros mientras les daba una patada a los que se les aproximaran, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-Que fuerte.- Comento una chica con asombro, pues ella apenas fue capaz de lograr hacer retroceder a esas creaturas, pero el mago lo hacía más que eso con suma facilidad.

Kamito siguió pateando a algunos [Ghouls] hasta que volvió a atacar con su pistola mientras esquivaba los ataques e incluso detuvo uno para luego disparar al abdomen de su agresor y luego patearlos provocando que se desintegraran al quedar fuera de combate.

Más [Ghouls] salieron y el rider tomo su arma para enderezarla y sacando una hoja de esta, esto hizo que tomara la forma de una espada.

Con su arma cambiada, Wizard corrió hacia las criaturas cortándolas mientras giraba y se agachaba para esquivar u atacar a los [Ghouls] que tenía a su alrededor.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por su manejo de espada, pues a pesar de que la hacia girar, cortaba con precisión a los [Ghouls]. Sin embargo, había alguien quien quedo maravillada.

Ellis: (Hermoso…)- Pensó sonrojada al ver el movimiento que hacia el elementalista transformado.

Su espada era precisa, elegante, poderosa y con una técnica sin igual. Al verla, pudo ver reflejada la figura de su figura de admiración y se preguntaba porque, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo el chico. Que el junto a Ren Ashbell entrenaron bajo el mismo tutor.

Kamito dio un gran salto moviéndose unos metros de donde estaba para cortar a las criaturas que tenía cerca, para luego bloquear un ataque de lanza que venía hacia él y usar a su agresor como escudo para otro ataque que venía por venir. Después tiro a su escudo humano, por decirlo de una forma, y atacar a otro agresor.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito alguien haciendo que el rider volteara a ver como el [Phantom] había saltado hacia el con una lanza con hacha en la el extremo en sus manos.

Wizard inmediatamente esquivo los ataques con gran agilidad y luego dio un salto sobre el minotauro quedando al otro lado. Luego se volteó a verlo, solo para ver cómo fue rodeado por [Ghouls] y el monstruo se marchaba del lugar.

Kamito: ¡No te escaparas!- Exclamo corriendo hacia el [Phantom], pero fue interceptado por los [Ghouls].

Inmediatamente corto a los sirvientes del monstruo tratando de pasar, pero estos no se lo dejaban fácil al haber una gran cantidad de ellos.

Kamito: ¿Podrían salir de mi camino?- Dijo deteniendo un ataque de lanza con la espada para luego dar un giro con una patada y golpear a su agresor.

Mirando su situación, Wizard volvió su arma a su forma pistola y luego jalo el dedo pulgar de la mano en el arma haciendo que esta se abriera haciendo que una luz roja y tonada se escuchara.

**[Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!]**

Resonaba hasta que Kamito puso su mano izquierda en la mano de la pistola.

**[Flame, Shooting Strike!]**

La punta del arma tenía un círculo mágico en ella con una gran llama mientras que el arma exclamaba: **[Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!]** Una y otra vez.

Wizard se mantuvo en una pose con el arma apuntando hacia arriba a la altura de su casco, hasta que de repente dio un giro desde su propio centro comenzando a disparar a los [Ghouls] que tenía a su alrededor, quienes recibieron el ataque de lleno y una gran explosión de fuego se produjo.

Esto sorprendió a los espectadores por lo que vieron y cuando las llamas se desvanecieron, mostraron al mago de pie sin ningún rasguño parado tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor, fijándose si había terminado con todos.

**{[Fin de la canción]}**

Todas estaban boqui abiertas tras presenciar esa batalla. A diferencia de los caballeros que apenas pudieron retenerlos, este sujeto los acabo con suma facilidad.

Wizard comenzó a hacer crujir sus huesos para quitarse la rigidez del cuerpo.

Kamito: No pensé que tendría que luchar un poco después de haber llegado.- Comento mientras se estiraba un poco.

Iseria: {Kamito, ¿Me escuchas?}- Resonó la voz de su compañera y el chico se tomo el casco con una mano en la parte de la oreja.

Kamito: Aquí estoy.- Respondió causando la intriga de quienes lo miraban, pero Ellis supuso que estaba hablando con alguien mediante algún hechizo.

Iseria: {Veo que lograste vencerlos, aunque el [Phantom] se te escapo.}

Kamito: ¿Me estabas espiando?

Iseria: {Yo junto a Greyworth mediante su bola de cristal.}- Contesto dándole un dato que no le agradaba al chico.- {Por cierto, ella dice que no lo hiciste mal, pero se nota que te falta entrenamiento.}

Kamito: Pues a ver que dice luego de tener que enfrentar a un grupo de [Ghouls] por su cuenta. No es nada fácil pelear con ellos y evitar que dañen a las personas alrededor.

Iseria: {Si, sí. Pero deberías enviar a algunos familiares para que busquen al [Phantom]}

Kamito: ¿Te das cuenta de que toda esta magia hace que uno se desgaste?

Iseria: {Por supuesto que sí. Pero no hay de otra. Te veo después}-Dijo cortando la conexión haciendo que el chico suspire.

Kamito: Enserio, para ella es muy fácil decirlo.- Comento fastidiado para luego girar la palanca de su cinturón, haciendo que la mano cambiara de lado provocando que brille mientras resuena una tonada.

**[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Las chicas miraron como el raro cinturón del chico brillaba y cantaba una canción bastante pegadiza. Kamito saco un anillo plateado que tenía la imagen de un ave grabado en el de color rojo.

**[Garuda, Please!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón.

Kamito volvió a girar el cinturón y escaneo otros tres anillos que tenía que eran iguales al que acaba de usar, pero con grabados diferentes de otros colores.

Uno de ellos tiene un caballo con cuerno grabado en el frente de color azul, la siguiente tenia a una especie de pulpo grabado de color amarillo, y el ultimo tenia otro caballo grabado en él, pero este tenía alas en vez de cuerno y era de color celeste.

Escaneo cada uno de los anillos de forma consecutiva.

**[Unicorn, Please!]**

**[Kraken, Please!]**

**[Pegasus, Please!]**

Ante esto, aparecieron cuatro platos delante del joven, uno rojo, azul, amarillo y por último celeste. Pronto, las secciones de las placas se rompieron y se reorganizaron antes de unirse de nuevo creando una mini Garuda, un mini unicornio, un mini Kraken y un mini Pegaso. Luego tomo los anillos y los inserto en ambas creaturas, según correspondiera. El unicornio cayó al suelo mientras que los otros tres flotaban o volaban en el aire.

Los presentes vieron esto con los ojos abiertos, ya que el joven acaba de invocar a cuatro criaturas. Mientras algunos les intrigaban estos pequeños seres, el resto miraron con ojos brillantes y rostros tiernos a estos seres, pues les parecieron muy lindos.

Kamito miro a sus familiares, quienes estaban jugando entre ellos.

Kamito: Dejen de jugar, necesito que busquen al [Phantom] por mí, por favor. Todavía debería estar cerca de aquí. Se los encargo.

Con las instrucciones dadas, los tres PlaMonster asintieron y abandonaron el lugar comenzando con la búsqueda.

Kamito vio satisfecho como sus familiares comenzarían la búsqueda y Ellis salió de su estupor tras ver las creaturas, pues tuvo que aguantar las ganas de ir a abrazarlos. Ella camino a Kamito y le toco el hombro.

Kamito: ¿Hm? Oh, Ellis. Eres tú.- Dijo al verla.

Ellis: Disculpa, Kazehaya Kamito, pero… ¿Qué eran esas cosas y ese poder que estas usando?- Hizo la pregunta que todos querían saber.

Kamito: Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Aunque mi Atlantea ya debió informar sobre ellos a Greyworth, por lo que le puedes preguntar a ella.- Dijo con calma mientras un círculo mágico de colar rojo aparecía en sus pies y pasaba a través de el hasta su cabeza deshaciendo la armadura. Tras quedar en su forma civil, le dio una sonrisa a la peli azul.- Por otra parte, tengo que asistir a clases ¿no?

Ellis se sonrojo al ver esto y decidió asentir. Algunas también se sonrojaron pues el chico es lindo y demostró tener gran poder y habilidad. Pero había alguien que no estaba contenta… y esa era Claire.

Ella no podía creer el poder que tenia el chico y vio que ni siquiera uso al espíritu de la espada que le había robado. No era justo que lo tomara si él ya tenía todo ese poder. Ahora más que nunca hará que Kamito se convierta en su espíritu esclavo. Ella necesita poder para averiguar la verdad de alguien, de un suceso que paso hace 4 años.

* * *

-Oficina de la directora-

Greyworth: Impresionante, jamás creí ver algo así… y eso que he visto muchas rarezas.- Dijo viendo la bola de cristal en su escritorio viendo como Ellis y Kamito se marchaban en dirección a la clase designada para el chico antes de mirar a su invitada.- Iseria-sama, ¿Cómo fue que Kamito obtuvo ese poder?

Iseria: ¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de contarte sobre la creatura que ataco a tus estudiantes?- La directora asintió.- Pues… Kamito tiene a uno encerrado dentro de él.

Greyworth: ¿De verdad?- Pregunto en shock ante la noticia y el espíritu asintió.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Iseria: Para decirlo de manera simple. Kamito se aferró a su esperanza. Lo cual dio como resultado que obtuviera ese gran poder.- Contesto mientras las memorias del suceso en el interior del chico pasaban por su mente.- En todo caso, será mejor que mandes una alerta a todo el reino y los países vecinos. Minotauro no es el único [Phantom] rondando por este mundo y ellos pueden esconderse pasando con calma entre los transeúntes.

Greyworth: Por supuesto, Iseria-sama. Si lo que medio sobre estas creaturas son verdad, entonces son una amenaza aun mayor que cualquier espíritu que exista.- Dijo comenzando a trabajar.

Iseria asintió y miro por la ventana, rezando que el mundo pueda sobrevivir a la amenaza de los [Phantom] y la oscuridad de otro mundo. Pero ella junto a Kamito los detendrían, pues su contratista es el mago de la esperanza.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia.**

**Les aviso que la historia de Build de la Zero esta progresando y casi tengo su próximo cap. Listo. Solo sean pacientes.**

**Como habrán visto, Kamito se convirtió en Wizard. Pensaba hacerlo con ZI-O por su tema como rey demonio que encaja con el, pero tras pensar un largo tiempo, me decidí por Wizard por el hecho de tanta magia y eventos donde la gente gana esperanzas.**

**Las almas de Yuuto y Kamito se fusionaron en una creando un nuevo se, pero se decidió que seguiría llamándose Kamito al se que ese era el cuerpo que lo contiene.**

**Los recuerdos que fueron bloqueados por Restia fueron abiertos por la creación del [Phantom], al estar en un estado de liberación de gran magia que lo hizo recordar los sucesos.**

**Iseria, la señora elemental de agua, estará junto a Kamito y veamos que cambio traerá a nuestro héroe.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima historia.**


	2. Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases**

* * *

Kamito estaba en estos en una plataforma del salón de clase que le había tocado. Vi a sus compañeras y como ellas…murmuraban entre sí.

Parece que el rumor de que un elementalita masculino se había transferido llego bastante rápido. Pero eso también debió deberse a que había mostrado frente a la escuela con su forma rider. Ellas parecían intranquilas con su presencia, pero eso era normal ya que a menudo no tienen la oportunidad de conocer a un niño de la misma edad, por lo que no pueden ocultar su ansiedad y curiosidad.

-¿Un elementalista masculino?

-Tiene una mirada como de un villano, como si matara a alguien con ellos.

-Sin embargo, eso lo hace bastante genial .

-No te dejes engañar por su apariencia exterior. Porque cada hombre es una bestia pervertida.

-Aunque, esa armadura que uso lo hizo ver muy heroico.

-Si, esa armadura estaba hecha de rubíes. ¿Me pregunto como la consiguió?

-Además, ¿vieron cómo había acabado con esos monstruos cuando ninguno de los caballeros los hizo retroceder?

-Si, fue muy genial. Me pregunto que más podrá hacer.

Así fueron murmurando entre ellas y Kamito no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Kamito: (Bueno, era obvio que esto iba a pasar.)- Pensó recordando como había peleado como Wizard y atrajo la atención de muchos. No podía evitar ser el centro de atención por ser hombre y con el acto que hizo.

Mirando alrededor del salón de clases, construido como un antiguo teatro, Kamito dejó escapar un suspiro más.

El número de alumnos fue de catorce o quince. Todos habían sido educados como una princesa. Casi todas miraban con interés a Kamito, pero algunas de las chicas parecían realmente asustadas.

Kamito: (Bueno, era de esperarse esto.)- Se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo, cada vez que alguien escuchaba acerca de un elementalista masculino, lo primero que se les ocurrió fue el nombre del antiguo rey demonio que trajo el desastre y el caos al continente… En otras palabras, una imagen excesivamente mala. Aunque la impresión que dejo como héroe debió hacer que estén dudando de eso.

Dentro del salón de clases, mientras lo bañaban con agudas miradas como agujas. Normalmente, alguien sentiría la necesidad de salir huyendo del lugar, pero Kamito ni se inmuto. Había recibido miradas peores antes.

Pero entre ellos, había una que era especialmente intensa que vino de una chica pelirroja en la primera fila que Kamito reconocía bien.

La mirada era de Claire, la cual podía quemar a la gente simplemente por su vista. En estos momentos, Kamito era la victima de esta mirada.

Claire: Quemar, quemar, quemar…

Kamito: (Pero que resentida…)- Pensó con una gota de sudor al ver las claras intenciones de Claire…y oír como lo murmura.

Obviamente, desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora, ella todavía parecía enojada. Kamito no estaba preocupado por eso y pensó que Claire solo estaba siendo testaruda. En eso, una mujer de más de 20 años con cabello largo y negro ceniza, gafas de montura gris y un traje gris oscuro con una túnica blanca con mangas largas, paso adelante.

Freya: Muy bien, todas guarden silencio ahora.- Dijo la mujer con autoridad y todas se callaron.

Ella es la profesora a cargo, Freya Grandol, quien golpeó el escritorio con la lista de clases y el aula se quedó en silencio.

No era maestra de habilidades prácticas, sino profesora especial y también miembro de la agencia de investigación de espíritus que viaja en cada región del Bosque Espiritual del continente realizando trabajos de campo.

Freya: Aquí, apúrate y preséntate.- Dijo con tal simples que cualquiera lo tomaría como una orden.

Kamito.- Ok.-Respondió para luego mirar a las chicas del salón.- Hola a todas, es un placer conocerlas. Soy Kazehaya Kamito y tengo 16 años. Como pueden ver, soy un elementalista masculino. Se que mi presencia incomodara a más de una aquí presente, pero intentare no ser una molestia. Es por eso que espero que nos llevemos bien y que puedan cuidar de mi.- Finalizo dando una reverencia para mostrar respeto.

Gracias a los recuerdos de Yuuto, Kamito sabia ya una forma de presentarse más digna para las chicas, mostrando que no era malo y que sabia de modales. Espero a que esto sea lo suficiente como para que las chicas presentes no piensen mal de él.

En eso, Kamito se levanto y miro a sus compañeras para ver como respondían. La reacción de sus compañeras de clase fue:

-Eso fue educado, pero bastante normal…¿verdad?"

-Sí, normal. No mucho de un rey demonio.

Kamito: (¿Oh?)- Pensó un poco interesado sin dejar que vieran sus reacciones con su poker fase.

-Sin embargo… parece que me he enamorado de él .

-Ah, mira. Una mirada distante, ¿no te hace querer protegerlo?

Kamito: (De acuerdo…esto no era lo que tenía en mente.)- Pensó complicado con un tic en el ojo mientras que el aula, alguna vez tranquila, se llenó de zumbidos nuevamente.

Pensó que algunas lo recibirían con ojos fríos o incluso con desprecio, mientras que otras de forma más comprensible. Sin embargo, las reacciones que sintió antes de todas las chicas fueron muy leves.

Adivinando la duda de Kamito, la Sra. Freya le susurró al oído.

Freya: Ah, las princesas aquí tienen diferentes sentidos para los plebeyos. Después de todo, están manejando constantemente al vecino más desconcertante para los humanos: 'los espíritus'. Bueno, en lugar de criticarte como un elementalista masculino, están más curiosas por el hecho de tener a un niño de su misma edad .

Kamito: ¿En serio? ¿Es así como es?- Le susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara y la maestra le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya que se puso de esa manera, podría ser un poco más fácil. Pero siente que su vida escolar podría llegar a ser complicada con esto.

-U-Um, Kamito…- Una de las chicas tímidamente levantó la mano.

Kamito: Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Um, umm, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

Kamito: ¿Eh? Bueno, realmente no tengo una preferencia. Pero si tuviera que escoger algo, diría que me gusta el Gratin.- Respondió de forma natural y…

-¡Normal!

-¡Bastante normal!

-¡Pensé que diría Nyoitaimori ! –

-¡Lindo!

*Bla, bla, bla*.

Kamito: (¿A-Acaso una de ellas dijo…un Nyoitaimori?)- Pensó mientras controlaba su sonrojo. No podía creer que princesas del templo supieran sobre eso.

Comenzando con esa chica, una por una, le lanzaron preguntas.

-¿Dónde está tu ciudad natal?

-¿Tus tres tallas?

-¿En qué lugar te lavas primero en un baño?

Kamito: (Esas preguntas ya son de acoso sexual, "princesas".)- Pensó muy perplejo al ver la actitud de las chicas.

Sin embargo, la que estaba haciendo la pregunta estaba sonrojándose todo el tiempo hasta sus oídos.

-¿Ya te has decidido por tu equipo?

Kamito: ¿Equipo?

-Por supuesto, el equipo para este próximo Blade Dance.- Respondió y Kamito al fin recordó eso.

El Blade Dance que se llevaría a cabo dos meses más tarde iba a tener el formato de un grupo de batalla de cinco personas. Kamito, como una sola persona, no podía entrar solo, necesitaba encontrar otros elementalistas y formar un equipo.

Kamito: Todavía no tengo un equipo. Eso es dado que hoy acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie de aquí. Voy a comenzar a buscar compañeros de equipo a partir de ahora…por supuesto, que sean gente que no les moleste tener a un hombre en su equipo.

En dos meses, si encontraría a tales personas, no lo sabía. Pero debía hacer el esfuerzo, ella estaría allí.

-¿Qué era esa armadura enjoyada que usaste antes?-Pregunto una con curiosidad por su traje de Wizard.

Kamito: Oh, eso.- Dijo al ver como la chica asentía y varias también estaban curiosas.- Bueno, solo puedo decir que esa armadura es la manifestación de mi poder. No puedo contar mucho sobre ella, pero puedo decir que me hago varias veces más fuerte cuando la llevo puesta.- Las chicas asintieron algo decepcionadas, eso no era muy informativo.

-¿Es cierto que has domesticado el espíritu de la espada sellada que nadie más ha podido contratar?

Kamito: Espera, ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?- Pregunto desconcertado mientras levanto una ceja. Nadie debería saber eso, excepto Iseria, Greyworth y…

Claire: ¡Así es!-Esta chica- ¡Y por supuesto, yo soy el que domesticó Kamito luego de que domesticó al espíritu!

Levantándose lentamente, Claire hinchó su cofre casi inexistente con orgullo. Las princesas chillaron juntas de emoción ante esa declaración.

Kamito: Me debí suponer que eras tú, Claire Rouge.- Dijo tomando su cara aguantando el dolor de cabeza.

-Kamito, ¿cuál es tu relación con Claire?

Claire: ¡Amo y su espíritu esclavo, claro esta!- Respondió enseguida en el lugar del chico, mientras este.

Kamito: ¿Podrías parar?- Se mostro molesto ante todo esto, pero mantuvo la calma lo mejor que podía.- Lo que dices no son nada más que tonterías.

Claire: Qué, eres un espíritu de esclavo insolente.- Dijo con un tono enojado y Kamito suspiro pesadamente.

Kamito: Ya veo, así que esto es lo que quieres.- Fue hablando mientras mantenía su autocontrol. En estos momentos agradecía su manejo de sus emociones y su vida como Yuuto que le permitía hablar de forma coherente y lógica.- Esperas a que si consigues que suficiente gente te crea tu mentira, entonces en algún momento yo sucumbiré y aceptare ser tu "espíritu contratado" ¿Verdad…? Pues te tengo noticias, ni con mentirle a toda una ciudad o país consiguieras que acepte tu irrazonable demanda.

-¿Mentira?- Pregunto una de las estudiantes al ver la actitud y seriedad del elementalista masculino.

Kamito: Correcto. No tengo ninguna relación con Claire Rouge.- Declaro de brazos cruzados.- Esto es lo que realmente sucedió. Claire intento hacer un contrato con el espíritu espada, pero fallo. Yo pasaba de casualidad por ahí cuando sentí el poder divino y decidí ir a revisar. Tras ver la situación, trate de sacar a Claire, pero ella se negó y trato de domesticar al espíritu…pero era demasiado para ella. Al final, me vi forzado a hacer un contrato con el espíritu sellado para salvar su vida, donde logré hacerlo funcionar de alguna manera. Logre salvar a Claire, pero ella en vez de agradecerme, me dijo que "robe" su espíritu sellado y me dijo que desde ahora sería su espíritu esclavo por quitarle el espíritu espada. Es obvio solo da esas declaraciones para tener control sobre este espíritu, dado que ya nada se puede hacer pues hice ya un contrato con él y vio que no podría controlarlo por sí misma. Pero olvido el hecho de que ninguna persona aceptaría una demanda tan ilógica.- Finalizo de forma completa dando a entender la verdad.

Claire: ¡Chico rebelde!- Pero alguien no estaba feliz con eso.- ¡Me robaste mi espíritu espada, así que lógicamente debes convertirte en mi espíritu contratado para asumir la responsabilidad!

Kamito: Eso no tiene nada de lógica. Te salve de las manos de la muerte, ¿Y así me agradeces?- Le dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.- Eres demasiado egoísta. No hay forma de que acepte una demanda. Es más, no creo que nadie de aquí aceptara tal cosa.- Dijo para que las estudiantes asintieran de acuerdo. Realmente no harían eso.

Claire: ¿R-Realmente quieres que te queme hasta las cenizas?- Amenazo sacando de a poco su látigo.

Kamito: Si así respondes cuando te enfrentas a un "no" por respuesta, entonces eres más temperamental de lo que me imaginaba.

Claire: ¡Por qué tú…!

*PAM*- El sonido de un golpe detuvo la pelea verbal y casi física en la sala de clase.

Freya: ¡De acuerdo, suficiente!- Exclamo deteniendo todo el asunto para luego mirar al chico con más calma.-Kamito, apresúrese y elija un asiento disponible.

Kamito: Sí, Sensei. Y lo siento por mi actitud de antes.- Dijo de forma respetuosa mientras se daba cuenta de cómo Freya envió un bote salvavidas a él.

Kamito camino hacia los asientos para tomar uno vacío. Por supuesto, prefería sentarse lo más lejos posible de la princesa pelirroja. Ni loco se sentaría de alguien que solo lo trato mal a pesar de lo que hizo por ella. Seria suicidio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los asientos de atrás subiendo las escaleras. Pero en eso momento.

*Pashii *

Un látigo de cuero torturador enrollado alrededor de su brazo, que rápidamente uso para cubrirse al sentir el ataque con sus instintos. Kamito suspiro pesadamente al saber quién era.

Kamito: ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto manteniendo la calma que aún tenía.

Claire: ¿A dónde vas? Tu asiento está a mi lado.

Kamito: No.- Respondió manteniendo su autocontrol.

Claire: Hm, intentando oponerme. ¡Te mostraré quién es el maestro!- Declaro mientras intentaba jalar al chico.

Kamito: Claire, estas a punto de que pierda la paciencia. Te sugiero que me sueltes…o me veré forzado a liberarme.- Dijo mirando seriamente a la chica. Quien se estremeció al igual que algunas al sentir su mirada tan fría, pero la pelirroja se negó a hacerle caso y dejarlo escapar.

De repente, una flecha de hielo fue disparada y rompió el látigo de Claire, liberando a Kamito. Ambos se sorprendieron por esto y luego miraron al responsable que disparo la flecha, siendo una estudiante bella de extravagante cabello rubio, de pie con las manos en las caderas.

Una princesa de clase alta, como aparece en una imagen pintada. Su piel es tan blanca como la primera nieve. El color de sus pupilas es un fino verde esmeralda en un resplandor pálido. Una encantadora sonrisa apareció, mirando a Claire con calma. En sus manos, llevaba un arco azul con detalles dorados, el cual debía ser su Elemental Waffe. Dándose la vuelta, delante de él, clavado en el suelo, había una flecha afilada.

¿?: Lo que haces es desagradable, Claire Rouge.-Dijo la chica rubia con calma.

Claire: ¿Qué quieres, Rinslet Laurenfrost?- Gruño con voz profunda. Un color peligroso flotaba en sus ojos rubí, parecía que ella mordería en cualquier momento.

Rinslet: Renunciar, porque es obvio que no quiere sentarse a tu lado. En realidad, quiere sentarse a mi lado.- Dijo mientras sacudía su cabello y su elemental Waffe desaparecía.

Kamito: ¿Y porque piensas eso? Jamás dije nada parecido a que quiero sentarme al lado tuyo.

Rinslet: Vamos, no seas tímido.- Dijo, ignorando las palabras del rider para luego acercarse a Kamito y lo miró como si evaluara su valor.-Hmm, la cara no es tan mala.

Kamito: Pues, gracias…creo.-Murmuro un poco complicado mientras que Rinslet parecía satisfecho, asintió y ...

Rinslet: Oye, ¿quieres convertirte en mi sirviente?

Kamito: ¿Qué?- Pregunto al desconcertado, y antes de que pudiera contestar…alguien se metió.

Claire: N-No ponga sus manos sobre él como le plazca, ¡este tipo es mi espíritu esclavo!- Grito para de repente correr por las escaleras e inmediatamente tomó el brazo de Kamito.

Kamito: ¿Cuándo me convertí en tuyo?

Claire: ¡Cállate!- Grito para tomar un brazos de Kamito

Kamito iba a forzar que lo soltara, pues la chica ya había acabado con su paciencia. Sin embargo…

*Fuyoyon~*

Su otro brazo sintió una sensación elastizada y suave. Se giro y vio como Rinslet sujetó su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos. A diferencia de los lastimosos bienes de Claire, aquí hay un considerable… sentido de existencia.

Kamito: (Oh, dios. Esto es malo…pero extrañamente satisfactorio.)-Peso para sí mismo manteniendo su poker fase tratando de no sucumbir a la sensación.

Rinslet: Él ya te había dicho que no, Claire Rouge. Así que ríndete.

Claire: ¡Tú Suéltalo! ¡Es mi espíritu contratado, idiota cabeza de aire!

Rinslet: ¿Qué dijiste, pecho plano?

Una chispa crepitante se dispersó de las dos princesas que se fulminaban con la mirada. Sin embargo, no se daban cuenta de lo que Kamito era capaz de sentir.

Aunque se sintió muy bien, Kamito fue capaz de mantener la mente clara. Gracias a sus experiencia viviendo con Restia e Iseria durante su vida, gano cierta resistencia a este tipo de cosas. Pero si no le soltaban los brazos, parecía que la situación se volvería peor de una u otra forma.

Kamito: ¡Ya basta!- Grito sacudiendo a ambas chicas y mirándolas con enojo.- ¡No soy ningún tipo de trofeo ni nada parecido para que me traten de esta forma! ¡ASI QUE DEJENME EN PAZ!- Grito asustando a ambas chicas y a las demás en el salón.

Justo cuando ambas iban a replicar sobre eso…

¿?: ¡Owawawah, señorita, no le des más dificultades al transferido!- Una nueva voz entro.- ¡Él ya está enojado y la profesora Freya se enfadara otra vez!

Desde arriba del salón de clases, una joven con ropa de sirvienta vino corriendo.

Kamito: (¿Qué? ¿Una criada?)- Pensó algo sorprendido.

Una larga falda ondeante con volantes. Un corte corto de pelo negro recortado. Un ala blanca que se adapta muy bien a ella descansa sobre su cabeza.

No importa cómo lo mires, ella es una bonita sirvienta.

Kamito: (¿Acaso es la sirvienta de Rinslet?)- Dedujo al ver a la chica. Si es una sirvienta, obviamente sirve a alguien y debe ser una persona de aquí. Según sus palabras, quiere que su ama se detenga…y duda que su ama sea Claire. Por lo que deja a Rinslet por descarte.

Pero en cualquier caso, parecía tener una personalidad más normal. Sin lugar a dudas, al menos ella intervendría contra esta amarga disputa. Kamito abrazó una tenue esperanza, pero en ese momento…

¿?: Señori…¡Kyaaaaah!- Hasta que vio que la criada cayó.

En medio de las escaleras, fue una caída impresionante.

Rinslet ¿¡Carol!?- Grito con la cara pálida.

La doncella se habría caído dolorosamente, pero Kamito rápidamente se movió para atrapar y sujetar el estomago de la criada y uno de sus hombros para detener su movimiento y ayudar a ponerse de pie.

Kamito: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con preocupación.

Carol: O-Oh…si…-Respondió con un sonrojo en su rostro.- Gracias.

Kamito: No hay de que.- Dijo sonriendo suavemente, lo que la sonrojo más.

Luego de eso, se fue a sentar en el lado superior izquierdo, donde no había nadie y se sentó con las manos juntas en el escritorio.

Mientras tanto, todas las estudiantes quedaron sorprendidas por la acción tan rápida que realizo el chico. Su capacidad de reacción fue increíble y la velocidad con que rescato a la sirvienta lo fue aún más. Claire y Rinslet estaban iguales a sus compañeras, pues ellas lo vieron más de cerca, mientras que la criada aun estaba sonrojada.

Claire: ¡O-Oye…!- Grito saliendo de su sorpresa al ver donde estaba Kamito ahora.- ¡Tú no puedes…!

Freya: Claire Rouge y Rinslet Laurenfrost.- Hablo la profesora con un tono relajado…que asusto a ambas.- Me gustaría comenzar con la clase, así que si no es mucho problema…dejen su estupidez y vayan a sentarse.

Claire/Rinslet: H-Hai…-Asintieron para ir a sus asientos y la maid fue junto a su ama.

Mientras ambas se sentaban, miraron y le fruncieron el ceño a Kamito, quien permanecía tranquilo en su nuevo asiento. Los otros estudiantes en la clase se asombraron mientras algunas hicieron comentarios sobre la velocidad con la que salvo a la sirvienta, otros sobre el aspecto duro que tiene, pero la gran mayoría de como Kamito se opuso a Claire, donde explico lo que en verdad sucedió.

En eso comenzaron a pensar y ver que lo que había dicho Claire era mentira, pues si en verdad hubiera domesticado a Kamito, este no se habría opuesto de esa manera. Ellas se molestaron un poco consigo mismas al ver que casi caen en una mentira. Ellas empezaron a murmurar de como la relación de amo y esclavo era una mentira de la pelirroja y que esta solo las uso para que el chico cediera para que aceptara. La involucrada escucho eso y se sintió humillada. Miro a Kamito y juro que él pagaría lo que le hizo.

La clase procedió, con Kamito sentado solo y prestando atención a la conferencia de Freya. El chico pudo entender todo lo que le decían pues la profesora explicaba de manera clara y fácil, además de que Kamito recibió clases de Iseria mientras viajaban para que estuviera bien educado.

Los otros estudiantes aun tenían curiosidad por Kamito, mientras que Rinslet estaba decidida a tenerlo como su sirviente y Claire estaba decidida en convertirlo en su espíritu contratado.

Después de un tiempo, la clase termino y Freya llamo a Kamito para hablar con él afuera, mientras que le dijo a Claire y Rinslet que se quedaran en el salón, pues tenia intención de darle una conferencia a ambas por su comportamiento.

Freya: El objetivo de nuestra escuela es asesorar a las princesas del santuario de familias nobles de sangre fuerte.

Kamito: Sí, lo sé.- Respondió con calma, pues eso era algo bien sabido.

Freya: Hay muchas niñas problema en nuestra clase y tener a un estudiante masculino es un problema en sí mismo.

Kamito: Me lo imagino y…um, perdón por haber alzado un mi voz de ese modo.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.- Perdí los estribos y actúe de manera un tanto salvaje. No estoy orgulloso de como reaccione, pero ya no podía seguir soportando el como me trataban esas dos.

Freya: No te preocupes, entiendo como te sientes y te aseguro que les voy a dar a esas dos una charla muy seria por lo que hicieron. Es más, me sorprende el autocontrol que tuviste para aguantar el trato que te dieron ambas y solo reaccionar en lo último. Pero espero que no vuelvas a elevar tu voz de esa manera. No queremos que otros estudiantes de diferentes clases mal interpreten lo que esta pasando.- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego continuar.- Además, la directora me explico tu situación. Tu serás el representante de la escuela para participar y ganar el Blade dance ¿Verdad?

Kamito: Primero, no se preocupe que grite de nuevo en clase, siempre y cuando no me provoquen hasta mis limites para eso. Segundo, tengo planeado hacerlo, pero no será tan fácil. Aun así, no me rendiré fácilmente y entrare cueste lo que cuesta para ganar, sin importar lo difícil que sea.

Freya: Aunque me digas eso, la directora dice que eres muy fuerte…y con esa demostración que hiciste al enfrentar a esas cosas tan fácilmente me lo demuestra. Además, también me dijo que ya sabes como funciona el Blade dance, así que no necesito explicar nada ¿verdad?

Kamito: Así es.-Respondió y la profesora asintió.

Freya: Eso es lo que pensé. Bueno, de todas formas, eso es todo por mi parte. Por ciento, la directora te quiere ver en su oficina cuando terminara las clases. Dice que quiere mostrarte algo.

Kamito: Entendido, lo mejor será que vaya rápido para terminar luego. Así que me iré ahora.

Freya: Buena suerte. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una charla que dar.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y entrar al salón.

Kamito rezo en silencio por esas dos antes de irse. Aunque no les agradaba como ellas lo trataron, el destino que les espera no se lo desea a nadie.

En unos minutos, Kamito llego frente a la puerta de la oficina de Greyworth y llamo a la puerta.

Greyworth: Entra, Kamito.- Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kamito abrió la puerta y entro en la oficina viendo a Greyworth sentada en su escritorio haciendo unos papeles.

Kamito: Aquí estoy. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Greyworth: Yendo directo al grano ¿eh? Bueno, que se le puede hacer.- Dijo para mirar al elementalista masculino.- Quiero hablar de un par de cosas. Como primero, ¿Qué eran esas cosas que atacaron a mis estudiantes?

Kamito: ¿Acaso Iseria no te conto?

Greyworth: Lo hizo, pero quiero escucharlo de la boca de quien conoce mejor el asunto.- Dijo con una sonrisa y Kamito suspiro pesadamente. Ya se debió haber supuesto su respuesta.

Kamito: Las creaturas grises con naranja son [Ghouls], y son algo así como soldados. No son muy hábiles, pero su numero y resistencia presentan un problema.- Greyworht asintió entendiendo.- Pero de quien realmente deben preocuparse es de su líder, que es un [Phantom].

Greyworth: ¿Qué es un [Phantom]?

Kamito: Para decirlo de forma simple, es una creatura hecha de poder divino.- Dijo provocando que Greyworht abriera los ojos en shock.

Greyworth: ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto tratando de controlarse, pues ni los espíritus están hechos completamente de poder divino.

Kamito: Veras, los [Phantom] son creaturas que nacieron de una [Gate], una persona con gran potencial mágico. Esto se encuentra tanto en hombres o mujeres, ya que ese potencial permanece dormido. Sin embargo, cuando una [Gate] entra en un estado de desesperación donde piensa que es mejor morir, esto provoca que el poder salga a flote…pero eso no es algo bueno.-Dijo para ir poniéndose serio y Greyworth puso más atención.- Cuando ese poder despierta, se va creando un monstruo que va rompiendo la imagen de tu ultima esperanza hasta destruirlo completamente. Al hacer eso, le permite al monstruo matar a la persona, salir de ella y tomar su lugar en el mundo siendo capas de tomar su aspecto y parte de sus recuerdos. Ese es un [Phantom].

Greyworth: Dios mío.- Susurro al no poder creer lo que oía.- Entonces…esa creatura toro era un [Phantom], y si no se le ha visto rondando por aquí significa que…

Kamito: Que debió tomar el aspecto del humano del que nació, ocultándose entre la multitud.-Respondió asombrando a la directora.- El objetivo de estos monstruos es aumentar su número y para eso…

Greyworth: Necesitan hacer que las [Gate] caigan en la desesperación y de esa forma el proceso se lleve a cabo creando un nuevo [Phantom].-dijo deduciendo la situación.- Estas cosas son más peligrosas de lo que imaginaba.

Kamito: Además de que son muy fuertes y según el tipo, estos pueden tener habilidades únicas.-Dijo mientras Greyworth asentía en comprensión.- Debieron venir a este lugar porque aquí hay princesas del santuario, por lo que más de una aquí puede ser una [Gate].

Greyworth: Entiendo. En ese caso deberé incrementar la seguridad del lugar.-Dijo seriamente antes de volver a mirar al chico.-Segundo, ¿Qué es ese poder tuyo?

Kamito: Ya suponía que me preguntarías eso.- Dijo para luego suspirar y comenzar.-El poder que demostré es algo que poseo luego de haber ganado el Blade dance de hace 3 años.

Greyworth: ¿Y como lo obtuviste?

Kamito: Lo hice al aferrarme a mi esperanza.

Greyworth: Eso no explica mucho.- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y Kamito volvió a suspirar.

Kamito: Veras, Iseria te conto lo que tengo dentro de mi ¿Verdad?

Greyworth: ¿Que tienes uno de esos [Phantom] encerrado en tu interior? Si, lo hizo.

Kamito: Pues allí yace mi poder. Veras, cuando termino el Blade Dance y perdí a Restia, entre en un estado de desesperación que fue creando al [Phantom] en mi interior. Iba a morir, sin embargo, en el ultimo minuto me pude aferrar a mi esperanza de volver a recuperar a Restia, lo cual hizo que pudiera evitar que mi [Phantom] saliera y en su lugar lo encerré en mi interior. Con eso, logre tener acceso a su poder mágico.

Greyworth: Vaya, debiste ser muy obstinado para lograr eso.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Kamito: Pues sí, pero no puedo usar el poder de mi [Phantom] tan fácilmente a menos que use un medio para lograr sacarlo.

Greyworth: ¿Y esos medios son…?

Kamito: Mi cinturón que se encuentra en modo de espera, el cual se llama [Wizard Driver] y mis anillos.- Dijo señalando la hebilla de su cinturón y luego saco y coloco en la mesas unos cuantos anillos.

Greyworth: Con que estos son ¿eh?- Dijo tomando un añillo al azar e inspeccionarlo.- Son hermosos, ¿Cómo lograste conseguirlos?

Kamito: Tuve a alguien que me los hizo hasta que aprendí a hacerlos por mi cuenta.

Greyworth: No te tome como joyero. Tal vez deba pedirte que me hagas unos cuantos.

Kamito: Solo dime lo que quieres, el dinero a mano y tenemos un trato.

Greyworth: ¿Me vas a cobrar?- Dijo con un rostro triste.

Kamito: Así funciona el mundo de los negocios…y no creas que no noto que esa cara es falsa.

Greyworth: Jajajajaja, eres mas preceptivo que antes.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero en todo caso, ¿Cómo funcionan estos anillos y el cinturón?

Kamito: Bueno, el cinturón funciona para extraer el poder de mi [Phantom]. En cuanto a los añillos, para decirlo en forma simple, son poder divino solidificado y cada uno tiene un hechizo propio. Por lo que cuando lo pongo en mi cinturón, este reacciona y crea el hechizo sin que yo tenga que hacer mucho.

Greyworth: Esa debe ser una forma muy fácil de usar magia.

Kamito: Y que lo digas.- Contesto con una sonrisa y noto como Greyworth suavizo su rostro mostrándose más tranquila.

Greyworth: Ahora cambiando de tema, Iseria-sama dijo que no tienes interés en la vivienda que hizo Ellis para ti.

Kamito: Si, aparte de ser muy pequeña, también esta establecida al lado de los establos…y el olor no es muy agradable.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.- Yo puedo soportar estar ahí, pero…

Greyworth: Iseria-sama no.- Dijo terminando la frase.- Ella es un señor elemental y merece lo mejor de lo mejor, pero tampoco puedo dar algo de tan gran lujo sin crear sospechas.

Kamito: Es por eso que quiero saber si tienes algún lugar libre en el campus para que yo haga mi propia vivienda. Con las habilidades de carpintería que aprendí, no debería costarme tanto hacer una más aceptable y que este dentro de mis gustos y los de Iseria.

Greyworth: Ya veo. En ese caso, ven conmigo. Voy a mostrarte algo que creo que te gustara..- Dijo mientras se paraba para retirarse mientras Kamito alzo una ceja y decidió seguirla.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, fue en eso que vieron dos personas de cabello azul que ambos reconocían.

Kamito: ¿Atlantea?- Pregunto usando el nombre falso de su espíritu y esta se volteó.

Iseria: Ah, Kamito. Me alegra verte.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kamito: Estoy siguiendo a Greyworht, quien me quiere mostrar algo. ¿Pero y tú?

Iseria: Solo conversando con esta niña que quiere saber sobre tus poderes.

Ellis: Son preguntas validas y no me parecía que lo que había usado Kazehaya Kamito fuera algo común. Y también que esas creaturas fueron fácilmente dañadas por él cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer un verdadero daño a ellos.-Dijo con seriedad e Iseria suspiro cansada.

Greyworth: Kamito ya me conto algo sobre el asunto, así que luego te contare lo que necesites saber, Ellis.-Dijo con simpleza, pero con autoridad y Ellis solo asintió.

Greyworth y Kamito retomaron su camino con Iseria y Ellis siguiéndolos. Ellis aun tenia sus dudas sobre Kamito y no dejaría que le hiciera ningún acto pervertido con la directora. Kamito suspiro al notar los pensamientos de Ellis, que no eran nada sutiles mientras que Iseria también se molesto algo al ver como trata a su contratista y Greyworth se divertía con las expresiones de Kamito.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando y pronto llegaron a un área que estaba a unas millas de los dormitorios. Allí había un edificio abandonado.

Kamito: ¿Un edificio?- Miro con algo de duda mientras que Iseria con interés por el curioso diseño que tiene.

Ellis: Este lugar es…-Susurro al reconocerlo.

Greyworth: Este es un viejo edificio que solía usar, pero ahora esta completamente abandonado. Así que, si lo arreglas y limpias este lugar, puedes vivir allí.

Kamito: ¿De verdad?- Pregunto algo asombrado, pues aunque el edificio se viera algo viejo, era bastante grande y no parecía tan dañado.

Greyworth: Si.- Respondió con una sonrisa y señalo hacia un costado del edificio, donde había herramientas de construcción y limpieza. Todo lo que era necesario para arreglar y limpiar el lugar.- Ya te proporcione con las herramientas que podrías necesitar. ¿Esta bien con esto, Kamito?

Kamito se acerco y reviso las herramientas para sonreír.

Kamito: Si, esto lo hará.- Dijo para luego mirar a Greyworth.- Muchas gracias, directora. Le agradezco su consideración.

Iseria: Si, con esto, podremos reconstruir el lugar como una zona habitable para nosotros.- Dijo sonriendo ya deseando ver como quedara el lugar.

Greyworth: No es nada, su agradecimiento es suficiente para mi.- Dijo con sinceridad, en especial recibir el agradecimiento de un señor elemental.

Ellis: Esperen un minuto.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- No hay necesidad de proporcionar nada. Ya he hecho una vivienda para él.

Kamito: Eso lo sabemos, Ellis. Pero sinceramente, no creo poder vivir muy cómodamente en esa choza, en especial con el olor que tiene.- Dijo tratando de ser lo más amable que podía.

Iseria: En especial, porque ese lugar es una falta de respeto total hacia nosotros.-Dijo con fastidio, pues había ido a ver la casa y quedo completamente ofendida con el trato que le dieron a ambos.

Ellis: P-Pero…

Greyworth: Déjame detenerte ahí, Ellis.- Interrumpió tomando la atención de la peli azul.- Incluso si no le proporcionara a Kamito este lugar, el insistiría en construir una pequeña casa para él y su espíritu contratado. Si no le diera permiso para hacerlo dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, entonces el habría ido a buscar un lugar para si mismo fuera del campus o en algún lugar de la ciudad.- Termino para encogerse de hombros.- Así es como son las cosas.

Ellis: Pero aun así…

Greyworth: Esta es la decisión que tome y te aseguro que Kazehaya Kamito no tiene ninguna intención de causar problemas.

Iseria: Así es.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- He sido el espíritu contratado de Kamito por 3 años y lo conozco muy bien. El es el tipo de persona que ayuda a otros sin pedir nada a cambio y jamás provocaría un pleito a no ser que sea necesario.

Greyworth: Veo que le tiene mucha confianza.- Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la espíritu de agua.

Iseria: Por supuesto, después de todo, es el único humano con el que me he decidido hacer un contrato.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues eso era verdad.

Ellis: ¿Ambas están seguras de eso?

Iseria: Claro que sí, confío plenamente en él. No lo juzgues solo porque Kamito sea un hombre.

Greyworth: Del mismo modo, yo entrene a Kamito hace algunos años y se lo suficiente de el como para saber que no creara ningún problema. De no ser así, ni siquiera lo hubiera invitado e inscrito en la academia.- Dijo con toda seguridad del mundo.

Ellis vio la sinceridad y firmeza con lo que ambas lo dijeron, en eso vio como Kamito se acerco a ella.

Kamito: Como dije, no es que no me guste la casa que me hiciste. Solo que es algo pequeña y hay un mal olor. Tampoco hay baño o un lugar adentro en el que pueda comer correctamente. Solo quiero asegurarme de tener un lugar donde me pueda quedar que sea más…humilde.-Explico y Ellis lo pensó un poco.

Ellis realmente hizo un buen trabajo para hacer una casa en poco tiempo, pero ella lo hizo para que el chico se quisiera ir y tratarlo con cómo se debe…según ella. Recordó el comportamiento de Kamito desde que llego y vio como era él, quien ha demostrado hasta ahora no ser un pervertido. Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad lo ha estado tratando mal y como si fuera una basura, algo que no debió hacer.

Ellis: *Suspiro* Bien, si la directora lo aprueba, entonces no tengo nada que decir.- Dijo resignada.

Kamito: Bien y además…gracias por al menos preocuparte un poco por hacer un lugar donde quedarme. Te lo agradezco.- Dijo con una sonrisa y Ellis no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar alagas de hombres que no fueran de su familia.- Ahora bien, tengo que empezar a trabajar arreglando este sitio y tener unos muebles.

Iseria: ¿Vas a llamarlo?- Pregunto viendo como Kamito se ponía un anillo, donde le respondió escaneándolo.

**[Golem, Please!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón y Kamito alzo su mano para adelante. En eso, una placa morada se materializo frente a la mano de Kamito y se comenzó a armar algo hasta tomar la forma de una especie de gorila en miniatura. El chico se saco el anillo y lo coloco en la cabeza de la creatura, la cual cayo al suelo cuando la placa desapareció.

Este era otro de los familiares que tenia actualmente el rider, Golem. La creatura se paro y vio a su alrededor para ver a su amo y a su compañera, donde él la saludo con su mano.

Iseria: También me da gusto verte, Golem.- Dijo saludando con una sonrisa al ver al pequeñito. Luego, Golem vio a Greyworth y a Ellis, pero sintió algo de miedo al ver a la chica caballero, pues lo miraba con unos ojos raros.

Ellis: Eso es…es…es…-Fue murmurando mientras miraba a la creatura, quien la miro solo para dar un paso hacia atrás y…ser tomado por ella en sus brazos.- ¡Tan~ Adorable~!

Golem fue acurrucado en el pecho de la chica, el cual era bastante grande y muy suave. El pequeño se sonrojo atómicamente mientras trataba de huir. El abrazo duro un rato hasta que Golem logro escapar e ir a protegerse detrás de la pierna de Kamito, quien rio nerviosamente por eso.

Ellis: ¿A-Acaso no le agrado…?- Pregunto con algo de tristeza al ver como el pequeño se escapó y se escondió.

Kamito: Nada de eso, Golem solo es muy tímido con las personas que no conoce. Debió alterarse un poco al ser abrasado por ti, una persona quien vio por primera vez hoy.- Explico y Ellis se sintió más tranquila al oír eso. Golem se asomo un poco y saludo a Ellis con su mano, haciendo sentir mejor a la chica. El no era tan malo para dejar a una linda chica triste.

Greyworth: Que creatura tan interesante es la que tienes ahí.- Dijo mirando a Golem detenidamente, y en eso recordó algo.- Por cierto, ¿Qué les paso a esas otras cuatro creaturas que mandaste hoy?

Kamito: Oh, te debes referir a Garuda, Unicornio, Kraken y Pegaso.- Dijo recordando a sus otros familiares.- Ellos siguen buscando al [Phantom].

Iseria: Ellos me avisaran a mi si encuentran algo.- Dijo dando un nuevo dato, pues con el tiempo que lleva con Kamito, logro enlazarse mentalmente con las creaturas e incluso conectar su vista con la de ellos.

Greyworth: Entiendo.- Dijo mirando los anillos antes de suspirar.- Bueno, te dejo solo. Diviértete, Kamito.-Dijo para retirarse y Ellis hizo lo mismo.

Kamito asintió y le pidió a Iseria si podía ir a la ciudad si podía ir por víveres para poder cenar y también por útiles de aseo, así como objetos de limpieza. Ella asintió y tomo algo de dinero que le dio el chico para realizar las compras necesarias y algo extra, donde Kamito le dijo que si ella veía algo que le gustaba, podía comprarlo si le sobraba el dinero, lo cual hizo que chillara contenta para partir en el deporte favorito de toda mujer… las compras.

Kamito tomo las herramientas al igual que Golem, quien era un arquitecto y herrero experto que podía construir casi cualquier cosa. Ambos comenzaron a arreglar el pequeño edificio por dentro y por fuera con las herramientas que les fueron entregadas y otras que Kamito saco de una dimensión de bolsillo que tenia usando uno de sus anillos.

También se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el interior del lugar y miro la cocina, el área de la sala de estar, los dormitorios y el baño. Kamito suspiro al ver que tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, pero no le molestaba tanto, pues eso significaba que podría hacerle cambios al lugar y dejarlo como le gustaría que fuera. Para su suerte, también tenía a Golem, quien no le costaba nada este tipo de trabajos.

Mientras que Kamito y su familiar trabajaban, arreglando el lugar para que fuera habitable, las estudiantes y los caballeros de Sylphido se estaban enterando de que Kamito arreglaba el lugar que le había proporcionado la directora y la mayoría se sorprendió y se pusieron curiosos. Algunas fueron a echar un vistazo para ver como Kamito trabajaba en el pequeño edificio. Muchas se sintieron impresionadas al ver como el chico hacia su propio trabajo y lo difícil que debía ser poder arreglar ese lugar.

Kamito se había dado cuenta de sus presencias, pero no les tomo importancia. No le molestaba ser observado mientras trabajaba, lo único que le importaba era tratar de dejar el lugar lo suficientemente bien para que pudiera pasar la noche sin problemas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena, tres horas después-

En los pasillos se podía ver a Claire y Rinslet, quienes al fin fueron liberadas de la conferencia que les dio su profesora. Carol estaba al lado de su ama, caminando cerca de ella.

Rinslet: *Suspiro* Freya-sensei realmente nos gritó mucho el día de hoy.- Se quejo mientras caminaba.

Claire: Esto no habría pasado si no te hubieras entrometido.

Rinslet: Hmp. Bueno, al menos no invente una mentira de domar al elementalista masculino.- Respondió y Claire se estremeció un poco para mirar a Rinslet.- Enserio, Claire, no sabes mentir. Pero eso ya no importa, necesito encontrar a Kamito. Voy a hacer que sea mi sirviente.

Claire: Oh, ¿Enserio?- Dijo colocándose frente a la rubia.- Bueno, puedes olvidarte de eso…porque él no será tu sirviente. Kamito será mi espíritu contratado.

Al escuchar eso, Rinslet se rio entre dientes.

Rinslet: Estoy muy segura que dijo que no se someterá a ti. Todos lo escuchamos. ¿Verdad, Carol?- Pregunto a su maid, quien asintió algo nerviosa.

Claire: Simplemente está siendo terco.

Rinslet: La que esta siendo terca eres tú, Claire.- Comento y Claire apretó los dientes.

Claire: ¡Ya lo veremos!- Grito para marcharse del lugar.

Rinslet: Oh, bueno. Vamos Carol, necesitamos encontrar a Kamito.

Carol: O-Oh, bien.- Asintió y ambas partieron a buscar al elementalista masculino.

Rinslet fue pensando en alguna forma de convencerlo hasta que pensó en algo y sonrió. De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su idea. Por otra parte, Claire también fue a su habitación y abrió el armario de la cocina que estaba lleno de alimentos enlatados.

Claire: No se negara a ser mi espíritu contratado si le doy comida.- Se dijo a si misma para tomar algunas latas y sonrió, ya que estaba segura de que conseguiría a Kamito si lo sometía a través de su estómago.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Luego de haber pasado tres horas trabajando sin descanso junto a su familiar, quien desapareció dejando solo el anillo al agotar todo el mana que tenía, miro el edificio con una gran sonrisa.

Kamito: Todo esta terminado.- Dijo alegremente para sacar un anillo.- Ahora faltan los muebles.

Kamito se coloco un anillo en su mano derecha y lo escaneo.

**[Conect, Please!]**\- Anuncio el cinturón, donde apareció frente a Kamito un círculo mágico rojo.

Kamito introdujo ambas manos en el interior del circulo y comenzó a sacar sillas, mesas, cama y toda clase de muebles que tenía guardado ahí adentro. Como siempre se movía de un lugar a otro, algunas veces era necesario crear su propia vivienda cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por lo que había comprado o hecho muebles para vivir en el lugar para luego guardar solo los muebles y vender la propiedad a algún comerciante interesado.

Kamito tomo las cosas y las entro dentro del edificio para comenzar a poner las cosas donde quería que fueran. También puso cortinas, alfombras y otros objetos que tenia consigo de sus largos viajes como recuerdos de lugares que visito.

Luego de un rato, escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir para ver a su espíritu contratado.

Kamito: Bienvenida, veo que te fue bien.- Dijo mirando las bolsas que tenia en las manos…que eran bastante voluminosas.

Iseria: ¡Así es!- Exclamo con felicidad

Kamito: Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste tanto?- Ante la pregunta, Iseria sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Iseria: Digamos que…me sé ganar el favor de las personas, en especial de los hombres.- Ante esas palabras, Kamito se estremeció un poco. Ella si que sabia usar su figura y ojos de cachorro a su favor para el regateo. Pero luego de eso, ella se fija en el lugar y sonreír.- Y veo que tu terminaste con lo tuyo. Realmente te superaste esta vez.

Iseria se fijo que el lugar era una combinación de un estilo de casa occidental y japonesa del mundo de Yuuto. El lugar se veía muy bien, pero daba un aura de formalismo y a la ves de algo común, lo que daba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Le gusto mucho los diseños que pusieron dentro del edificio.

Kamito: No solo fue mi esfuerzo, también fue el de Golem, quien termino agotando todo el mana que le había dado hoy.- Dijo mostrando el anillo.

Iseria: En ese caso, déjalo descansar. Se lo ha ganado.- Dijo para entrar y dejar algunas cosas al lado y unas bolsas en la mesa.- Pero más importante, ¿Podrías preparar la cena?

Kamito: Jajajaja, por supuesto. Déjamelo a mi.- Dijo mientras miraba los ingredientes que le trajo su espíritu contratado para luego mirarla.- Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres para hoy?

Iseria: Sorpréndeme.-Respondió y el chico asintió para empezar a cocinar la cena. Lo bueno es que sabe usar hechizos de fuego e Iseria proporciono agua al lugar, facilitando las tareas y necesidades actuales. Mientras tanto, Iseria saco un manga y leerlo

Si se preguntan de donde lo saco, Golem fue capaz de crear por accidente un anillo que crea copias de mangas a partir de los recuerdos de Kamito. Algo increíble, parece que la magia puede hacer casi prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Iseria se convirtió en gran fan de estos libros, pues las historias que creaban las personas del mundo de Yuuto eran tan interesantes y fáciles de leer que le daba ansias leer el próximo lo antes posible. Tal fue su fervor que Kamito se vio obligado a crear tantos como le era posible para que ella no lo molestara por un buen tiempo.

* * *

-Tarde en la noche-

Claire estaba afuera con varias latas de comida y se dirigió hacia el pequeño edificio donde se alojaba Kamito. Estaba decidida a hacer que el fuera su espíritu contratado. Escucho que los hombres no podían resistirse a comida gratis. Ella pensó que seguro con esto lograría someter a Kamito.

Claire de repente escucho unas voces y se giro a mirar que eran dos princesas del santuario. Las reconoció y se escondió rápidamente para que no la vieran, ellas siempre las molestaban. Pasaron hablando entre ellas y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, quien suspiro de alivio mientras salía del escondite cuando ellas ya se fueron.

Claire: Hubiera sido malo si me hubieran visto.- Dijo para luego dar otro suspiro.- Ciertamente no necesito ningún otro dolor de cabeza adicional.

Luego de eso, Claire continuo su camino hacia la residencia de Kamito cargando las latas.

* * *

-Con Kamito-

Dentro de la recién remodelada residencia de Kamito, el junto a Iseria estaban comiendo su cena. Kamito había preparado un tazón de arroz de filete Chaliapin, cosa que disfruto la peli azul por el sabor tan bien balanceado y que repotenciaba los otros sabores. Más de una vez el chico tuvo que llenar su plato cuando ella pidió más. Mientras comían, conversaron sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Kamito: Ahora que estaré aquí, debería poder entrar al Blade dance con mis habilidades, pero…

Iseria: Tienes que reunir gente para que forme parte de tú equipo o sino no podrás entrar aunque logres calificar para entrar.- Termino mientras miraba a su contratista.- Debemos encontrar 4 chicas para que entren en tu equipo.

Kamito: A parte de eso, también deben ser fuertes y con habilidades que nos beneficien.-Dijo con seriedad e Iseria asintió.

Para su equipo, Kamito pensó que seria bueno tener a alguien que pudiera atacar a larga distancia, alguien que supiera colocar barreras y pudiera sanar, alguien quien supiera pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y alguien quien le ayude a crear estrategias. El al ser todo terreno, podría ajustarse a cualquier cosa para apoyar a cada una en lo que necesite.

Iseria: Por cierto, ¿cómo esta el estado de la SwordGun?- Ante la pregunta, Kamito solo pudo suspirar.

Kamito: A penas y se mantiene. Aunque le haya podido construir junto a Golem, el arma a penas y puede mantenerse intacta.-Dijo con cansancio.

Cuando Kamito y Yuuto unieron sus almas en uno, al momento de despertar y prepararse para partir, encontraron una mochila a su lado y encontró dentro el [Wizard Driver] junto a los anillos [Driver On], [Concect], [Golem] y el de [Flame Style].

Kamito sabia que para tener más anillos, necesitaba piedras mágicas. Por suerte, este era un mundo lleno de magia e Iseria sabia localizarlas, por lo que no les fue difícil encontrar algunas durante su viaje. Con Golem, hizo que le fabricara los nuevos anillos para que pudiera usar hasta que el aprendiera a fabricarlos por si mismo.

Luego de eso, intento algo y uso el anillo [Conect] para intentar sacar algo y pudo sacar la motocicleta de Wizard, algo que lo alegro inmensamente. Después intento sacar el arma de Wizard, el WizardSwordGun…pero…estaba en varáis piezas. El chico abrió la boca al ver el estado del arma y parecía que le faltaban piezas. Kamito se vio obligado a construirlo junto a Golem para poseer el arma, pero lamentablemente estas no duraban mucho al no poder soportar el poder del Elementalista masculino.

Kamito dejo de pensar en eso por ahora y decidió terminar de comer. Al acabar, él e Iseria se fueron a sentar en la sala de estar para pasar el rato leyendo. Iseria unas novelas de romance del mundo de Yuuto y Kamito una novela de misterio. Fue en eso que en poco rato después se escuchó a alguien golpear en la puerta principal.

Iseria: Parece que tenemos visitas.- Dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro y el golpe en la puerta continuo.- ¿Podrías ir a ver? Yo me voy a dormir.

Kamito: Muy bien.- Respondió para cerrar el libro y vio como su compañera se fue a su habitación. Según recuerda, ella tiene un sueño bastante pesado, así que no debería despertar a no ser que algo grande suceda.

Kamito camino hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba que seguían tocando. El llego a ella y la abrió para ver a…

Kamito: ¿Rinslet, Carol?

Rinslet: Buenas noches, Kamito-san.

Carol: Hola de nuevo, Kamito-sama.

Kamito: Buenas noches. Pero Díganme ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- Pregunto de forma educada.

Rinslet: Pensé que podrías tener hambre, y no parece que puedas pagar nada de la cafetería, así que te traje un plato de sopa.- Dijo mostrando la bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente.

Kamito: Aja, ¿Y que quieres a cambio de esa sopa?

Rinslet: La tendrás si ladras como un buen perro y prometes ser mi sirviente.- Dijo sin reparo y Kamito suspiro. Ya se lo suponía.

Kamito: Lo siento, pero no gracias. Buenas noches.- Dijo para cerrar la puerta de manera normal.

Rinslet se quedo callada un rato procesando lo que paso. La forma en que reacciono fue tan normal y calmada que no pudo procesar lo sucedido. Pasaron 30 segundos completos antes de que ella endureciera la mirada y comenzó a golpear la puerta llamando a la persona que esta adentro.

Kamito: ¿Si?- Pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Carol: Debido a que salvaste a mi querida Carol antes, estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar por alto el insulto de cerrarme la puerta.-Dijo tratando de mantener una cara de compostura.- Creo que te gusta mi doncella, así que si aceptas ser mi sirviente, podrás pasar tu tiempo libre con su compañía. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lamer mis pies.

Al escuchar eso, Kamito suspiro pesadamente. Si fuera su antiguo yo, tal vez le cerraría la puerta de golpe, pero con la personalidad de Yuuto, era alguien más calmado y decidió responder de forma clara y concisa para que ella terminara esto.

Kamito: Lo siento, pero mi respuesta no cambiara.- Dijo para continuar.- No voy a cambiar mi libertad y perder mi orgullo por una comida de una sola noche. Así que te pido que te resignes, por favor. Además, tu forma de tratarme a sido bastante desconsiderada, grosero y desconsiderado al tratarme como una especie de objeto. ¿Qué razón tengo de aceptar una propuesta de una persona que me a tratado de esa forma en el momento en que me conoció?

Rinslet estaba aturdida, nadie la había hablado así antes. Bueno, había otra persona, pero habían sido amigas de la infancia. ¿Realmente ella había sido tan desconsiderada? Se consideraba un gran honor ser empleado de la familia Laurenfrost, y ella pensó que era realmente lindo, por lo que habría pasado mucho tiempo con él. ¿Por qué no querría pasar tiempo con ella y Carol?

Kamito pudo ver su expresión y dedujo lo que tal vez estuviera pensando. Respiro hondo y tomo una decisión.

Kamito: Escúchame, Rinslet.- Dijo haciendo que la mencionada le prestara atención.- No seré tu sirviente, pero…si estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo.

Rinslet: ¿Eh…?- Dejo salir su voz aturdida mientras miro a los ojos de Kamito y vio la sinceridad en ellos. Ella podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose.- ¿Amigo? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Kamito: Claro que sí. Puedo ver que eres una buena persona en el fondo, pero solo no eres capas de controlar tus comentarios. Se que si lo llegaras a controlar, no habría nadie que no quisiera ser tu amigo.- Dijo sonriendo, lo que provocó que Rinslet se sonrojara más.

Rinslet: B-Bueno, supongo que puedo permitir eso. Después de todo, con tus habilidades sociales, probablemente no podrás hacer muchos amigas aquí en la escuela.- Dijo volviendo a su actitud anterior y Kamito negó con la cabeza al ver su forma de hablar.

Carol: Lo que mi Lady realmente quiere decir es que ella esta feliz de que quieras ser su amigo y con gusto aceptara ser tu amiga.

Rinslet: ¡CAROL!- Grito con al cara completamente roja mirando a su Maid, mientras que Kamito tratado de controlar su risa. Se nota que la sirvienta conoce las verdaderas intenciones de su ama.

Kamito: Bueno, entonces te veré mañana en clases. Buenas noches.- Dijo para cerrar la puerta, pero…

Rinslet: ¡Espera!- Ella lo detuvo mientras extendía la bandeja.- Toma…Carol hizo demasiado…no quiero que se desperdicie.

Kamito: Gracias, me asegurare de que el plato quede vacío.- Dijo tomando la bandeja.

La chica se iba a ir junto a su maid, cuando…

¿?: ¡Rinslet!- Alguien la llamo.

Todos se voltearon a ver que era Claire, quien dejo caer unas latas de comida al suelo mientras señalaba a la rubia.

Claire: ¡No alimentes a mi espíritu contratado sin mi permiso, perra ladrona!

Rinslet: ¿¡Que has dicho!?-Grito enojada para caminar hacia la pelirroja.- ¿A quién llamas perra?

Claire: El escudo de tu familia es un perro ¿no?

Rinslet: El escudo de Laurenfrost representa al orgulloso lobo gigante.- Contradijo mostrándose tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba molesta.

Claire: ¿Lobo gigante? ¿No seria mejor un Chihuahua?- Dijo de forma burlona…y esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso.

Rinslet: Claire Rouge, me has hecho enfadar.-Dijo mientras un aura azul la cubría.

Kamito: Oh, no…-Murmuro al saber lo que iba a hacer.

Rinslet: **¡Bestia De Colmillos Helados, Cazador Del Bosque Congelado, Te Ordeno Seguir Nuestro Contrato De Sangre Y Aparece Frente A Mi Ahora!**\- Termino de recitar y se formo aire frio en remolino en una parte hasta desaparecer, mostrando a un enorme lobo blanco que tiene hielo en algunas partes de su pelaje.

Kamito: Ese es…

Carol: El espíritu contratado de hielo de mi lady, Fenrir.- Explico y Kamito vio que era un espíritu de alto nivel como el espíritu gato de Claire, mientras que la pelirroja se limitó a sonreír.

Claire: Bueno, tu perro siempre será un bonito abrigo.

Rinslet: ¡Ugh! ¿¡Otra vez con lo de "perro"!? No permitiré que insultes a la familia Laurenfrost. ¡Tabla de planchar!

Kamito: Esto ya no tiene solución.- Dijo maldiciendo su suerte mientras que a Claire le salió una gran vena en la cabeza.

Claire: ¿Cómo que "Tabla de planchar"?- Pregunto con voz sombría mientras que materializaba su Elemental Waffe, que tenia forma de látigo para luego dar un golpe en el suelo con él.- ¡Vamos, Scarlet!- Con eso, el látigo se transformo en el gato de fuego de la chica.- ¡Acabare con esto ahora, perra ladrona!

Rinslet: Mpf, te convertiré en mi esclava.

Kamito: ¡Oigan, no deberían usar a sus espíritus aquí!- Grito tratando de hacerlas razonar, pero al ver que no le hicieron caso, se giro a la sirvienta.- ¿No deberías intentar detenerlas?

Carol: Esta bien. Son buenas amigas.

Kamito: Tu definición de amistad es bastante cuestionable, Carol.- Murmuro sin fijarse como iba el asunto entre esas dos.

Claire: ¡Scarlet!

Rinslet: ¡Fenrir!

Los espíritus contratados entendieron que debían hacer y se fueron a atacar al otro comenzando una pelea donde las llamas y polvo de hielo bailaban en el aire. Y mientras esos dos peleaban…sus amas estaban peor que ellos, en su propio modo.

Rinslet: ¡Siempre te metes en mi camino!

Claire: ¿¡Y tú por qué tienes que meterte en mis asuntos!?

La pelea de los espíritus continuo y Kamito observo lo que estaba pasando totalmente pasmado. Había oído que esas dos no respetaban las reglas y ver como peleaban lo hizo ver que lo hacían por su propio ego y vanidades, sin preocuparse por los problemas que estaban causando. Carol tampoco era la excepción al ver como ella ni parecía preocupada que se llevaba a cabo una pelea de este nivel y solo sonreír sin tratar de intervenir en lo absoluto.

Kamito no podía creer todo esto, pero en eso se horrorizo cuando Scarlet se subió al techo de su residencia y provoco un incendio en el techo del edificio.

Kamito: ¡Oye, fíjense en lo que hacen!- El grito del chico llamo la atención de todos y se fijaron en el techo en llamas.

Claire: Ups.

Rinslet: Oh querida, mira lo que has hecho.

Kamito: Tengo que apagar el fuego.- Dijo frenéticamente mientras buscaba un anillo.

Rinslet: No te preocupes, Kamito-san. Yo lo apagare.

Kamito: ¿Lo harás?- Pregunto algo esperanzado al ver como la chica se ofreció a la tarea.

Rinslet: Mpf, no dudes de mí. Apagarlo será demasiado fácil. Fenrir.- Llamo y el lobo se transformo en un arco que la chica agarro.- ¡Colmillos helados, perforen! **{¡Freezing Arrow!}**

Rinslet disparo una flecha de hielo y esta se convirtió en múltiples flechas que golpearon el techo de la residencia de Kamito apagando el fuego. Sin embargo…el techo fue destruido por completo dejando al dueño del lugar en shock con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rinslet: ¿Ves? No quedo nada de las llamas. Fue pan comido.- Dijo con orgullo sacudiendo su cabello.

Kamito: Es verdad que el fuego se apagó, pero mi techo…-Murmuro de rodillas viendo la destrucción causada. Por su parte, Rinslet miro el techo dándose cuenta de lo que hizo.

Rinslet: Ara, parece que se me paso la mano un poco.

Claire: ¿Cómo que un poco? No puedes controlar tu poder ¿Eh?- Dijo con burla.

Rinslet: ¡Cállate!-Grito molesta viendo a la pelirroja.- Para empezar, tu eres la que provocó el incendio…

¿?: ¿Qué están haciendo?- Dijo una nueva voz.

Claire, Rinslet y Carol se sorprendieron al ver a Ellis ahí parada junto a dos chicas. Una es de cabello verde claro largo con ojos verdes, mientras que la otra es una chica de piel bronceada de cabello castaño corto y ojos purpura. Sus nombres son Reishia y Rakka respectivamente.

Ellis: Las peleas están prohibidas dentro de los terrenos de la escuela.- Continuo para acercarse.

Los tres caballeros de Sylphid se dieron cuenta de lo que le paso al techo de Kamito y como este estaba de rodillas mirando su techo.

Ellis: ¿Qué…?

¿?: ¿¡Que ha pasado aquí!?- Grito alguien con voz enfurecida.

Todos se giraron a ver que provenía de una belleza de cabello azul en la entrada de la residencia de Kamito. Era Iseria, quien tenia su cabello flotando y ondeando con al menos una docena de orbes brillantes de color azul flotando a su alrededor.

Kamito: (Maldita sea, será mejor que la detenga antes de que lastime a alguien)- Pensó con temor al ver que sacaron a su compañera de su sueño, algo que siempre la molesta en varias escalas…lo sabe por experiencia. Rápidamente uso su enlace para mandar un mensaje telepático a la peli azul.- (Iseria, cálmate. No vale la pena que vayas tan lejos. Se que no te gusta que te despierten, pero no es necesario que hagas lo que creo que harás.)

Iseria miro a Kamito, quien estaba rezando internamente por que le hiciera caso y se relajo al ver como ella tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse.

Claire miro al espíritu enojado con temor. El aura que ella desprendió fue enorme y la intención asesina dirigida a su persona la dejo helada.

Rinslet sintió que había visto a esa chica en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar en dónde. En eso paso a ver a Fenrir, y quedo atónita al ver como este se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza abajo mientras temblaba de miedo con la cola metida fijamente entre sus piernas. Rinslet nunca había visto a Fenrir actuar así.

Reishia: Oye, estudiante transferido. Vimos que habías terminado de arreglar el lugar y que estabas muy contento con eso antes.- Dijo al recordar que fue a ver como trabajaba el chico para asegurarse de que no hiciera ningún problema junto a otras caballeros.

Rakka: Sí. Así que, ¿Qué le paso a tu techo? Parce que fue destruido.

Ellis: Kazehaya Kamito, ¿Qué paso aquí?- Ante la pregunta, Kamito dio un gran suspiro.

Kamito: Acababa de terminar de arreglar el lugar y estaba más que feliz por un trabajo que logre sin descanso junto a Golem…pero todo mi techo fue destruido.- Respondió para luego señalar a Claire y a Rinslet.- Destruido por ellas dos.

Ellis: ¿Te refieres a que…?

Claire: Esta perra tonta lo hizo volar.

Rinslet: Ara, pero no antes de que la tabla de planchar le prendiera fuego.

Iseria: ¿¡Con que ustedes dos son las culpables!?- Grito con enojo asustando a ambas. Iseria vio que ningún mostro signos de arrepentimiento.

Ellis: Con que eso paso.- Dijo mientras miraba a ambas responsables.- Ustedes dos de nuevo, las alborotadoras de la clase Raven, la gata de fuego Claire y el lobo de hielo Rinslet.- Dijo para dar un largo suspiro.- ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?

Rakka: Escuche sobre el comportamiento vergonzoso que las dos estaban haciendo cuando el estudiante transferido se presentó a su clase.

Reishia: Entonces, ¿Tratan de propasarse con él? Suena como algo que haría una noble de tercera. Qué triste.

Kamito e Iseria se quedaron callados ante lo que ellas les dijeron a Rinslet. Estaba mal, pero ahora decidieron dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Rinslet: ¿Noble de tercera? ¿Quieres tratar de decir eso otra vez?- Dijo con voz desafiante mientras miraba a Rakka y Reishia.

Rakka: Y la otra ya no es una noble. Ella es la hermana pequeña de una traidora.- Dijo burlonamente haciendo enojar a Claire.

Kamito: (Con que es eso ¿Eh?)- Pensó mirando a Claire uniendo todos los puntos. Iseria hizo lo mismo y solo miro con algo de tristeza a Claire.

Claire: Silencio…las quemare hasta las cenizas.- Desafío y ambas caballeros se prepararon para ponerse en pose de batalla.

Ellis: Suficiente.- Dijo secamente y ambas obedecieron tranquilizándose.- Reportare este incidente al comando de caballeros. Recibirán una notificación de su castigo.- Dijo para luego girarse a ver a Kamito.- Kazehaya Kamito, dadas las desafortunadas circunstancias de lo que ha sucedido aquí, informare a la directora del incidente, aunque estoy segura de que incluso sin mi explicación del suceso, ella sabría que tu no tienes la culpa…considerando que fuiste su protegido y estudiante.

Claire: ¿Eh?- Ella se pasmo al oír eso.- Esperen, ¿Eso es cierto?

Ellis: Si, lo es. La misma directora me lo dijo.-Asintió para sorpresa de todas.

Rakka: Bueno, eso es una gran sorpresa.

Reishia: De hecho, lo es.- Comento sorprendida; y Rinslet y Carol se sorprendieron al escuchar que Kamito fue estudiante de Greyworth.

Kamito: Me alegro de saber que no me estés acusando falsamente. Por un momento me imagine algo como: "Destruiste el edificio que te dio la directora para que ella te dejara dormir en los dormitorios de la escuela. ¡Tu, pervertido!" o algo parecido.- Comento e Iseria se rio un poco.

Rakka y Reshia contuvieron la risa que querían soltar, pues imaginaron esa situación con mucha claridad. En verdad creían que Ellis podría llegar a decir algo como eso. Claire, Rinslet y Carol se rieron pues se imaginaron eso a la perfección tras conocer la actitud de la peli azul. Mientras que Ellis, se sonrojo fuertemente de vergüenza al ver la reacción de todos.

Ellis: ¡N-No se burlen de mí! ¡Solo no hago falsas acusaciones!- Grito y todos pararon de reír en consideración, aunque escuchar una que otra risa saliendo no la ayudaba mucho.- N-No voy a acusar falsamente porque sea una molestia, eso es todo.

Kamito: Y agradezco enormemente que hagas eso.- Dijo sonriéndole sonrojando de nuevo a la chica.- En todo caso, creo que no tengo más opción que dormir aquí aun en el estado en que esta mi casa.

Ellis: ¿No tendrás problema?

Kamito: Ya he dormido muchas veces en el exterior o en un bosque. Estoy acostumbrado. Esa pregunta seria para mi compañera.- Dijo mirando a Iseria, quien suspiro.

Iseria: Puedo soportar algo como esto, siempre y cuando me des un antifaz para dormir.- Dijo con derrota, pues no seria buena idea buscar o construir algo nuevo a estas horas de la noche.

Ellis: Bueno, si eso es todo. No vamos.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y partir.

Claire: Espera. ¿Estas huyendo?- Dijo deteniendo los pasos de Ellis, quien frunció el ceño.

Ellis: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Claire: ¿Qué? ¿No me escuchaste? Me sorprende que los caballeros de Sylphid sean tan cobardes.- Dijo de forma desafiante y eso fue la gota de derramo el vaso.

Ellis: Claire Rouge, no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto a los caballeros.

Claire: no me importa lo que digas de mi, pero no permitiré que le faltes al respeto a Nee-sama.- Dijo seriamente para luego señalarla.- ¡Te desafío a un duelo!

Rinslet: Yo también, Claire Rouge. Muestro mis colmillos a todo el que insulte a la familia Laurenfrost.- Dijo para dar una sonrisa, pero mirada penetrante a las caballeros.- Es el lema familiar.

Las tres caballeros miraron a ambas chicas y Ellis suspiro.

Ellis: Muy bien.- Dijo para mirar a ambas.- Más tarde en la noche será…aunque tres contra dos no es exactamente justo.

Claire: Si realmente te preocupas de que las cosas sean uniformes.- Fue hablando para mirar a Kamito.- Entonces Kamito se unirá a mí y a Rinslet.

Kamito/Iseria/Ellis: ¿Qué?- Hablaron sorprendidos.

Reishia y Rakka también estaban sorprendidas por la declaración que hizo Claire.

Rinslet: Oh, eso suena genial.- Dijo mientras le gustaba la idea.

Kamito: Esperen, ¿Quién dijo que hare esto?

Claire: ¿Qué? Es obvio que tu lugar es al lado de tu amo en la batalla.- Respondió de forma natural, lo cual ya molesto a Kamito e Iseria trataba de no lanzarse a matar a la chica.

Kamito: Me niego completamente.- Dijo con una fuerte mirada.- No estoy obligado a hacer nada por ti. No has hecho nada más que irritarme cuando nos conocimos y no puedo ver como crees que puedas simplemente darme órdenes. Si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerta ahora. ¿Y crees que puedes venir y decirme que hacer como si yo fuera una especie de mascota o algo? Pues déjame romper esa burbuja, pues no pasara. En cambio…-En eso señala el techo del edificio.- ¿Tú y Rinslet no tienen nada que decir sobre lo que hicieron? ¿Una disculpa quizás por que su infantil pelea destruyo mi propiedad que acaba de arreglar?

Claire: No puedo creer que estés tan molesto por el techo.- Dijo se brazos cruzados.- Tu arreglaste el lugar, así que simplemente repáralo de nuevo.

Kamito: Ese no es el problema.

Claire: Además, esto es tu culpa de todos modos.

Kamito: ¿Qué?- Murmuro con irritación.

Claire: En lo que a mi respecta, esto es una retribución por robarme el espíritu que iba a contratar, por negarte a ser mi espíritu contratado y por la humillación que me hiciste pasar desde que nos conocimos.

Rinslet: A pesar de lo que Claire Rouge dice, si hubieras aceptado se mi sirviente, no estarías preocupándote por la situación que te encuentras ahora. Además, apague el fuego por ti, deberías estar agradecido, no gimiendo y gimiendo sobre un techo que puedes volver a reparar.

Claire: Kamito no será tu sirviente. Sera mi espíritu contratado.

Rinslet: Te equivocas, el será mi sirviente.

Iseria: ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Grito asustando a todos.- ¡No puedo creer lo egocéntricas y egoístas que son ambas! ¿¡Acaban de destruir parte de una propiedad y no les importa en absoluto!? ¡Si no estuviéramos en una zona alejada de los demás estudiantes, sus ataque fácilmente pudieron dañar a alguien!

Iseria estaba al tope de su humor, estas dos niñas no tenían ni un respeto hacia otros y no miraban que todo un trabajo dedicado fue arruinado por sus actos. Por su parte, Kamito estaba fuertemente tratando de no ir a atacar a las dos, pero en eso, se le ocurrió algo.

Kamito: Saben que, si así van a ser las cosas. Entonces aceptare entrar en este duelo.

Iseria: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito en shock mientras que las tres caballeros se sorprendieron de sus palabras y Claire y Rinslet sonrieron al escuchar lo que Kamito dijo.

Claire: Así que finalmente entiendes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rinslet: No te arrepentirás de esto, Kamito-san.- Dijo sacudiendo su cabello.

Kamito: Oh~, ustedes no entienden nada.- Dijo para mirar a Ellis.- Ellis, me gustaría proponer que este sea un encuentro de dos contra dos.

Ellis: ¿Qué?- Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando a Kamito.

Reishia: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Rakka: ¿Entiendes lo que haces?

Kamito: Perfectamente.- Respondió con claridad.

Iseria: Kamito, no deberías ayudar a estas alborotadores.- Dijo tratando de convencerlo de no ayudar a Claire y Rinslet. Pero Kamito dio una gran sonrisa.

Kamito: ¿Quién dijo que estoy peleando al lado de ellas?- Comento confundiendo a todos. El vio esto y decidió explicarse.- Verán, quiero que este sea un duelo de dos contra dos. Claire y Rinslet vs Ellis…y yo.

Ellis: ¿Eh?- Dijo escapar su voz de asombro…y no era la única.

Reishia y Rakka se sorprendieron por la sugerencia que hizo mientras que Claire, Rinslet y Carol quedaron en shock ante lo que dijo Kamito. Por su parte, Iseria sonrió.

Iseria: Ahora entiendo todo. Veo que quieres darle una lección a esas dos.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Claire: K-Kamito, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Pregunto enojada.

Kamito: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Participare en el duelo, tal como sugeriste y planeo vencerlas a las dos.- Respondió molestando más a Claire.

Claire: No, eso no fue lo acordado. Serán tres contra tres. No puedes cambiar las cosas.

Kamito: ¿Y quien lo dice? No tengo ninguna razón de pelear a tu lado, en cambio, tengo más razones para pelear contra ti.

Claire: ¡Te atreves a traicionarme!

Kamito: Eso solo se aplica si alguna vez te jure lealtad, cosa que nunca paso.- Dijo para luego mirar fijamente a la pelirroja.- Así que peleare contigo, Claire Elstein.

Tras esas palabras, Claire quedo impactada.

Claire: ¿C-C-C-Como sabes eso…?

Kamito: No fue realmente difícil. Esta es una escuela para princesas del santuario que son nobles y jamás escuche tu apellido antes. Así que lo más seguro es que sea un apellido falso. Con eso, me puse a pensar en familias en la que podías pertenecer según tus características. La primera es tu cabello rojo, ya que ese color no es muy usual. Segundo, tu espíritu contratado es de fuego y lo magia se basa en ese elemento. Y, por último, lo que dijo ese caballero sobre que eres hermana de una traidora. Así que me puse a pensar en alguna chica con características similares a las tuyas que pudo haber hecho algo para que toda su familia dejara de ser nobles…y la única quien vino a mi mente es Rubia Elstein, la reina de la calamidad.

Todas, excepto Iseria, se sorprendieron por la capacidad de deducción del chico. Si cuentas cada uno de los puntos que el nombro, fácilmente sabrías quien era Claire. Mientras que ella quedo impactada al ver como el descubrió su identidad con tanta facilidad con solo esos tres puntos.

Rakka: Vaya, se nota que el estudiante transferido no es solo tiene una cara bonita.- Comento con una sonrisa.

Kamito: Gracias por el alago, uno siempre debe entrenar tanto mente y cuerpo para todo. Pero regresando al tema…-Dijo para luego mirar a Ellis.- ¿Qué me dices, Ellis? ¿Aceptas hacer un equipo conmigo para enseñarles a estas dos algo de respeto?

Ellis se puso a pensar un rato antes de mirar a sus compañeras caballeros.

Ellis: Rakka, Reishia. ¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre esto?

Rakka: Creo que sería interesante.

Reishia: Si, parece que el estudiante transferido realmente quiero darles una lección a esas dos…cosa que no me extraña al ver como lo están tratando.

Ellis: Ya veo.- Dijo para luego mirar al chico.- Pero me sorprende que quieras hacer un equipo conmigo.

Kamito: Bueno, para empezar no me acusaste falsamente sin fundamentos y no tomaste la palabra de Claire y Rinslet sobre la declaración del duelo usándome en su equipo. Pienso que trabajaremos bien y además le enseñaremos a estas dos una lección de cómo deberían actuar.

Ellis retomo sus pensamientos sobre el asunto y medito todo lo que había pasado. Además, tenia curiosidad por el poder de Kamito. Aunque no peleara con él, podría verlo pelear de primera mano y de paso poner en su lugar a las dos más problemáticas de la escuela.

Ellis: Kazehaya Kamito, la situación que paso aquí fue resultado de Claire Rouge y Rinslet Laurenfrost, además de que ninguna de las dos muestra arrepentimiento sobre lo que han hecho. Buscas que ellas se den cuenta de las consecuencia que tienen sus acciones y considerando que eres exalumno de la directora…creo que no seria mala idea.- Dijo para mirar a Rakka y Reishia, quienes asintieron dando su aprobación para luego girarse a Kamito y asentirle con la cabeza.- Muy bien, acepto formar un equipo temporal contigo para solucionar esto.

Kamito: Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta.

Iseria: Oh, esto será bueno.

Claire: ¡Esperen un minuto!- Grito haciendo que todos la miren.- ¡No acepte esto!

Rinslet: Tampoco yo, simplemente no puedo aceptar esto. Se supone que somos Claire, Kamito y yo contra las tres caballeros. Me parece injusto que peleen contra nosotras, Kamito.

Claire: Así es, además, eres mi…

Iseria: ¡Silencio!- Grito deteniendo a Claire.- No vuelvas a decir que Kamito es tu espíritu contratado. El ya se negó y es un humano, no hay forma de que puedas formar un contrato con él. Así que deja de declarar que él te pertenece.

Kamito: Gracias, Atlantae.- Dijo sonriéndole, donde su espíritu estaba más que contenta al ayudar al chico.- En todo caso. Si realmente no te gusta esto, esta bien…puedes renunciar al duelo ahora.

Claire y Rinslet se sorprendieron por lo que Kamito sugirió.

Ellis: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo sonriendo, siguiendo la corriente de la situación.- Si a ustedes no les gusta, entonces simplemente renuncien.

Iseria: Si, no es como si se pudiera evitar que quieran retroceder en un enfrentamiento que saben que perderán.

Rakka y Reishia sonrieron ante las palabras de los tres y Claire negó con la cabeza.

Claire: ¡No retrocederé! ¡Me niego a echarme atrás, en especial cuando insultaron a mi hermana!- Grito antes de fulminar con la mirada a Kamito.- Vas a lamentar tu decisión…de hecho, vamos a hacer una apuesta.

Kamito: ¿Apuesta?

Claire: Si Rinslet y yo ganamos, serás mi espíritu contratado y no podrás negarte ni derecho a rechazarme.- Dijo para luego mirar a los caballeros.- Además, ustedes tres se disculparan sinceramente por haber insultado a mi hermana y tendrán prohibido hacer comentarios desagradables.

Las tres caballeros apretaron los dientes por las condiciones que puso Claire, mientras que Iseria negó con la cabeza todo el asunto. Esta chica realmente era egoísta y no veía que ella misma se busco eso por sus acciones.

Kamito: Ya veo, ¿Y tu quieres alguna cosa, Rinslet?

Rinslet: Mmm, si así van a ser las cosas, me gustaría agregar que tu y los caballeros me laman los pies y me ladren como buenos perros.- Dijo con confianza.- Eso es parte de mi condición cuando pierdas.

Claire: Hmp, supongo que podría permitir eso. Agradece que sea una persona generosa, Rinslet.

Rinlset: ¿Es así?- Pregunto con sarcasmo, asiendo enojar a la pelirrojo. Claire se giro a mirar a Ellis y mirarla.

Claire: ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto y Ellis suspiro con cansancio.

Ellis: Muy bien, acepto los términos si perdemos.

Kamito: Yo igual, pero ahora vienen nuestras partes.- Dijo para dar sus condiciones.- Si ganamos, tendrán que renunciar a la idea de que sea su espíritu contratado o sirviente…para siempre y dejar esos intentos. Además de tener que ayudarme a reparar mi techo. Eso es todo por mi parte.- Concluyo para mirar a Ellis.- ¿Y tú, Ellis?

Ellis: Mi orgullo como caballero esta en juego. Solo derrotarlos será suficiente junto a su castigo, aunque hare que hagan algo y no podrán rehusarse; y si lo hacen…bueno, podrían ser expulsadas.

Iseria: Eso es lo suficientemente justo.- Dijo mirando a ambas, pero no parecían perturbadas.

Claire: Bien, lo que sea, de todos modos, ustedes serán los que van a perder.

Kamito: Eso lo veremos.- Dijo con confianza para girarse a Ellis.- Entonces, ¿A qué hora será el duelo?

Ellis: Esta noche a las dos de la mañana.-Informo mirando a Claire y Rinslet, quienes asintieron de acuerdo a la hora. Con eso, ellas se giro a Kamito.- No me decepciones, Kazehaya Kamito.

Kamito: No lo hare.- Dijo con seguridad mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho.

Con eso, Ellis se marcho junto a Rakka y Reishia. Por otra parte, Claire y Rinslet miraron a Kamito con miradas de disgusto.

Rinslet: Te arrepentirás de la elección que hiciste, Kamito. Pensé que serias más inteligente…pero parece que estuve mal, ya que decidiste apoyar a los caballeros que insultaron a mi familia.

Kamito: Lo siento por eso, Rinslet. Se que estuvo mal que ellas insultaran a tu familia y todo, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto lo que me hiciste y en si, ustedes se buscaron su reputación.- Dijo con cansancio antes de mirar a la rubia.- Te prometo que luego de esto, convenceré a esas dos para que se disculpen, pues insultar a la familia de alguien no es cosa de broma.

Rinslet estuvo momentáneamente sorprendida, pero le quito rápidamente la importancia al asunto.

Claire: Kamito.- El mencionado volteo a verla y vio que la chica lo señalaba con un dedo.- Cuando esto termine, serás mi espíritu contratado.- Dijo para luego poner sus manos en sus caderas.- Yo realmente tendré que enseñarte algunos modales cuando termine y no pienses que te iras tan fácilmente cuando te conviertas en mi espíritu esclavo. Tendrás mucho que trabajar para ganarte mi perdón.

Kamito: Hablas mucho y dices cosas demasiado grandes, como si fueras imbatible e imparable. Pero eso no es así.

Claire: ¿Qué dijiste?

Iseria: Que eres solo una soñadora.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Si quieres una forma más entendible de lo que te dijo Kamito, el dijo que solo eres una niña que se cree invencible cuando en realidad no lo eres. Hablas con demasiada grandeza cuando ni siquiera estas a la altura de tus palabras.

Kamito: Como cuando intento domar al espíritu sellado. Parece que pensó que podría domesticarlo fácilmente luego de fallar en el contrato. Ella solo es palabras y sin nada que lo respalde.- Concluyo y Claire se estremeció por las palabras que le dijeron ambos.

Claire: Felicidades, acabas de agregar más castigo para cuando te convierta oficialmente en mi espíritu esclavo. Me asegurare de que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra con tanta libertad. Y en cuanto a ti…-Dijo señalando a Iseria.- Como Kamito será mi espíritu esclavo, tu tendrás que seguir mis ordenes y te aseguro que te hare trabajar.

Iseria: Muchas palabras y nada que lo respalden. Tus posibilidades de vencer a Kamito son menos del 1%.- Comento con tranquilidad, lo que puso aun más furiosa a Claire.

Claire: Solo no lloriqueen cuando pierdan.- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Les aseguro que te arrepientas mañana delante de toda la clase.

Rinslet: Oh, Kamito-san, lo siento mucho por ti. Tuviste que aceptar esta apuesta a pesar de tus probabilidades.- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.- Realmente voy a disfrutar tenerte ladrando como perro y lamas mis pies.

Claire: Solo recuerda Rinslet, te permitiré hacer que Kamito te lama los pies y ladre como un perro, pero eso es todo. Luego de eso, no harás nada con mi espíritu esclavo y no tolerare ninguna interferencia.

Rinslet: Si tu lo dices…- Dijo para irse y Claire hizo lo mismo.

Carol, que estuvo en silencio todo este tiempo, solo miro a Kamito y se acerco a él.

Carol: Kamito-sama, sin importar lo que diga mi lady, ella se siente mal por lo que le paso a tu techo.

Kamito: Si, eso ya lo noté.

Carol: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- Pregunto asombrada mirando a Kamito.

Iseria: Si, yo también lo note.- Dijo atrayendo la atención de la maid.- Parece que ella tiene dificultad de decir lo que realmente siente. ¿Sabes por que suele soltar palabras de ese tipo?

Carol: Ella es la hija mayor de la familia Laurenfrost y debió permanecer fuerte ante los nobles sin mostrar signo de debilidad por el bien de su familia. Con el tiempo, ella desarrollo ese habito.

Iseria: Ya veo. Me da algo de pena esa chica.- Dijo recordando cierto asunto que paso entre ella y la familia Laurenfrost, lo cual debió poner más carga en Rinslet.

Kamito: En todo caso, lo que hago no solo es para hacerles pagar a ambas lo que le hicieron a mi techo, sino que también por su propio bien.- Hablo confundiendo a Carol.- Ellas no se dan cuenta de que sus palabras y acciones traen consecuencias. Si ellas siguen así, algún día lo pagaran caro y prefiero hacer que aprendan la lección rápidamente a que pasen por eso. Lamentablemente, viendo como son, solo algo realmente fuerte hará que entiendan.

Carol: Ya veo.- Dijo sonriendo un poco.- Me alegro de ver que realmente se preocupe por mi Lady.

Rinslet: Carol, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto llamando a su maid.

Carol: Oh, ¡Ya voy señorita!- Respondió para apresurarse a llegar con Rinslet.

Con eso, Kamito e Iseria se quedaron solos. Ambos miraron como las chicas se marchaban, hasta sentir que se habían quedado completamente solos.

Iseria: Pueden que ambas no lo noten, pero les estas haciéndoles un gran favor al hacerles esto. El mundo es un lugar indiferente donde tienes que aceptar la realidad…te guste o no.- Dijo acercándose al chico para abrasarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kamito: Gracias.- Dijo sintiéndose un poco mejor, pues se sentía algo culpable por lo que les iba a hacer.

Iseria: Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?- Pregunto mirando a Kamito.

Kamito: Peleare solo con mi WizardSwordGun y mis habilidades de elementalista que he desarrollado.

Iseria: ¿No usaras ningún anillo?

Kamito: Creo que lo máximo que usare solo será la barrera mágica… y si amerita otro, ahí ver que hacer.- Dijo con simpleza sacando un suspiro a la peli azul.

Iseria: Así que no me vas a usar ¿Eh?- Dijo con un tono un poco triste.

Kamito: Gastas demasiado poder divino y a pesar de que puedo cubrir tu uso con bastante facilidad, creo que usarte contra ellas seria demasiado exagerado. Además, esto les servirá a no subestimar a sus oponentes.

Iseria: ¿Y tú no lo haces?

Kamito: Vi a Claire pelear durante nuestro primer encuentro y vi algo del poder de Rinslet hace poco, con lo que puedo decir que está al nivel de Claire. Son fuertes, pero nada que no pueda manejar por mi cuanta.- Explico e Iseria asintió.

La señora elemental de agua había visto las habilidades de Claire y admite que es fuerte, pero la habilidad que ella dice tener esta sobrevalorada. Si Kamito dice que Rinslet es tan fuerte como la pelirroja, entonces la batalla esta decidida. Pero en eso se le vino un pensamiento.

Iseria: Por cierto, ¿Ya intentaste invocar a la [Demon Slayer]?

Kamito: No lo he hecho. Con todo lo que me a pasado hoy, no he tenido tiempo para invocarla.- Dijo levantando su mano derecha, donde residía el sello.

Iseria: ¿Por qué no intentas convocarla?- Kamito asintió a la sugerencia y vertió algo de su poder en el sello para activarlo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a recitar, un dolor intenso irradio el sello rompiendo su concentración.- Supongo que no funciono.

Kamito: Sí, parece que ella esta siendo terca.- Comento tras sentir como el espíritu rechazaba a ser convocado.

Iseria: Dale tiempo, ella solo necesita conocerte.- Sugirió y el chico asintió.- Vamos, volvamos a dentro. Necesitas descansar.

Kamito: Si, después de todo, necesito que Claire vea que no soy alguien a quien puede reclamar como un objeto y que me pueda amenazar tan fácilmente. Mientras que con Rinslet necesita aprender que solo porque es un noble, no significa que pueda hacer lo que le plazca con los demás.- Explico e Iseria no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Kamito e Iseria volvieron al interior del edificio. Aunque el techo fue destruido, la mayor parte del interior aún seguía intacta. Solo había unos cuantos escombros en algunas partes, pero no dañaron nada del interior para la suerte de ambos.

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar un poco el lugar. Luego de terminar, Kamito saco la sopa que le había dado Rinslet y puso la mitad de ella en otro plato para compartirlo con Iseria. Ambos comenzaron a tomar de la sopa y el chico se sorprendió del sabor.

Kamito: Esto es muy bueno.- Comento eligiendo la sopa.

Iseria: Si, verdaderamente digno de la casa Laurenfrost.- Comento de acuerdo mientras tomaba la sopa con calma.

Kamito: ¿Los conoces?

Iseria: Si, pues su familia esta más vinculada a mi que con el señor elemental de fuego. Incluso creo que fue hace 4 años, una joven princesa estaba haciendo un baile Kagura en mi honor cuando la oscuridad de otro mundo invadió su alma. Para evitar que la oscuridad se estableciera un punto de apoyo en este mundo, me vi obligada a sellarla dentro de un hielo que nunca se derrite.

Kamito: Ya veo. ¿Puedes disipar la maldición?

Iseria: Puedo disipar el hielo, pero no tengo la capacidad de eliminar la oscuridad. Aunque…-En eso mira la mano derecha de Kamito.- La [Demon Slayer] tiene la capacidad de eliminar maldiciones. Esa es una de las razones por la que quería que la contratases.

Kamito: Entiendo.- Murmuro viendo el sello y en eso nota la expresión de Iseria, que era de arrepentimiento.- No te preocupes, hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer para salvar a todos. De no ser por tu acción, quien sabe lo que la oscuridad de otro mundo haría al poner un pie en nuestro mundo.

Iseria: Pero aun así…

Kamito: Oye, ella solo esta congelada, pero viva ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió.- Entonces solo tenemos que sacarla mientras la liberamos de esa oscuridad y todo solucionado. Solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de liberarla sin matarla y todo solucionado.

Iseria: Lo haces sonar fácil.

Kamito: Jeje, nada es fácil, pero no imposible. Mírame, mi alma esta combinada con un hombre de 24 años y obtuve un poder que solo se ve en obras de teatro de aquel mundo. Mi caso debería ser algo imposible, pero aquí estoy.- Dijo para luego tomar las manos de la peli azul.- Encontraremos la forma de salvarla, así que ten más fe.

Iseria: Tener fe…-Murmuro para luego sonreír.- Si, tienes razón…Gracias, Kamito.

El chico sonrió al ver que los ánimos de ella estaban mejor. Ambos continuaron hasta acabarse la sopa y se fueron a sentar para leer algo para pasar el rato.

* * *

-Bosque espiritual-

Kamito caminaba junto a Iseria en el bosque hacia una puerta astral. Ya había pasado el tiempo y era casi hora del duelo. Iseria había sido informada de esta entrada por Greyworth cuando paso tiempo con ella.

Kamito llevaba en su espada la espada que había forjado dentro de su funda, listo para el combate. Cuando llego a la puerta astral, encontró a Ellis allí con Rakka y Reishia con ella y viendo a Kamito y a Iseria.

Ellis: Has llegado.- Dijo secamente.

Kamito: Por supuesto.- Contesto para mirar a su alrededor.- ¿Sabes si Claire y Rinslet aparecieron?

Ellis: No, pero no importa.

Iseria: Vaya actitud.-Murmuro para si misma y Kamito asintió de acuerdo.- Entonces, entremos ya de una vez

Ellis: Esperen. Antes de entrar, necesito saber algo de ti, Kazehaya Kamito.

Kamito: ¿Qué es?

Ellis: ¿Por qué estas dispuesto a formar una alianza temporal conmigo? Después de todo, es extraño que estés dispuesto a cooperar conmigo como dijo Rinslet Laurenfrost, después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Kamito: Bueno, la razón principal de todo esto es que no puedo aguantar la forma de mandar de Claire y Rinslet, como si todos debieran hacerles caso solo porque así lo creen. Piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran y no tienen en cuenta las consecuencias que llevan esas acciones y quiero darles una lección antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ellas y caigan en un agujero que no puedan salir.- Ellis asintió comprendiendo y bastante sorprendida de la consideración que tenia el chico.- Por otra parte, tu no me culpaste ciegamente ni me acusaste de los problemas que estaban ocurriendo y de hecho, me preguntaste lo que había pasado.

Iseria: Demostraste no ser alguien que solo culpa a otros porque les caiga mal…aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieras tratado así a Kamito cuando llego aquí.- Dijo mirando a Ellis, quien se vio algo culpable.

Ellis: Sí, lo sé. Tuve una platica con la directora y me di cuenta de que trate mal a Kazehaya Kamito, a parte de que lo juzgue injustamente. Tengo que admitir que es difícil decir tenias razón de que estaba actuando injustamente solo por el hecho de que Kamito sea un hombre, quien vino a un lugar de princesas del santuario y que iba demasiado lejos. Por eso, lamento mi forma de actuar cuando nos conocimos.- Dijo inclinándose levemente ante Kamito.

Kamito: Ya veo. Me alegro de que entendieras eso y espero que nos llevemos bien. Por cierto, luego de que termine esto, arreglare tu espada.

Ellis: ¿Eh?- Parpadeo sorprendida antes de mirar a Kamito.- ¿De verdad?

Kamito: Por supuesto que si. Trabaje como herrero un tiempo y tengo confianza en mis habilidades. También tengo a Golem, quien me supera con creces en ese ámbito.

Ellis: ¿Cuál es el precio?

Kamito: Ninguno. Tómalo como una disculpa por romper la espada y demostrar que no vine con malas intenciones. ¿Te parece bien?- Ellis lo miro algo sorprendido antes de asentir.- Bien, pero ahora, preparémonos. Tenemos a dos chicas testarudas a quienes darle una lección de humildad.- Dijo sonriendo y Ellis asintió con una sonrisa confiada.

Ellis: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo para darse la vuelta.- Vamos, abriré la entrada a Astral zero.

Con eso, Kamito e Iseria entraron en el circulo con Ellis y sus compañeras caballeras. Ellis recito algo y activo la entrada a Astral zero, donde los 5 desaparecieron.


	3. Terminus Est y Genzai Trident

**Antes de comenzar, quiero avisar que la apariencia de Iseria sera la de** **Ludmila Lourie de la novela Madan no Ou to Michelia, la version que salio en el 2018.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Terminus Est y Genzai Trident**

Kamito, Iseria, Ellis y las dos caballeros llegaron a [Astral Zero]. La zona era casi la misma en donde estaban, pero ahora los pilares se veían en mejor estado y el cielo era purpura.

El grupo camino para ir a la zona de combate que había dentro de esta dimensión. El grupo se sentó y se puso a esperar a las contrincantes, donde Kamito e Iseria sacaron los mangas que estaban leyendo antes y continuaron desde donde lo dejaron.

Ellis: Oye, ¿Qué lees?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Kamito, interesada por el libro que tenia. Ella miro su contenido y se sorprendió al ver que tenía dibujos en vez de letras.- ¿Un cuaderno de dibujos?

Kamito: No, esto es un manga. Es como una novela, pero aquí ponen imágenes junto a los argumentos y conversaciones que se tienen.

Ellis: Ya veo.-Susurro mirando las letras, pero no entendía nada.- ¿En qué lenguaje esta?

Kamito: Uno que se llama japones, es un lenguaje y escritura muy raro que muy pocos saben, tal vez yo y Atlantea seamos los únicos que podamos leerlo en todo el continente.-Respondió adelantándose a otras preguntas…aunque lo cierto es que solo el e Iseria sean los únicos en el mundo que puedan leer este tipo de cosas.

Ellis solo asintió y se quedo viendo los dibujos, admitiendo que están muy bien hechos. Se puede notar las expresiones y las acciones que hacen los personajes de forma clara. De vez en cuando se rio al ver como el personaje llego a ser golpeado de alguna manera estúpida.

El tiempo paso y Claire por fin llego a Astral zero y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro. Ella se recordó a si misma que necesitaba ganar para volver a Kamito su espíritu esclavo y someterlo a ella, y también hacer que esas caballeros se disculpen con su hermana.

Claire: Tengo que hacerlo.-Susurro mientras caminaba.- Tengo que ganar, no hay otra opción.

La pelirroja fue caminando hasta llegar al lugar, donde vio a alguien que conocía.

Rinslet: Llegas tarde Claire.-Dijo y la mencionada la vio ahí de pie junto a su sirvienta.

Claire: No seas molesta.-Respondió y luego miro a su alrededor.- Bien, ¿Y en donde están Ellis y Kamito?

Kamito: Por aquí.

Ellis: Hasta que llegan.

Claire, Rinslet y Carol miraron arriba y vieron a Ellis parada con Kamito a su lado sentado leyendo su manga, y luego vieron a Reisha y Rakka junto a Iseria sentadas en las gradas no muy lejos del par que peleara.

Claire: Estoy sorprendida, Kamito. Realmente apareciste.

Kamito: Pues claro, no soy alguien que dice cosas y luego no las cumple como tú.

Claire: Realmente te convertiré en cenizas.- Dijo con furia ante las palabras de Kamito, a parte de que este seguía leyendo su libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kamito y Ellis bajaron mientras el chico guardaba su manga para más rato. Claire convoco su elemental Waffe y Rinslet hizo lo mismo. Kamito saco su WizardSwordGun de su espacio de bolsillo. Ellis utilizaría la espada de repuesto que tiene Kamito cuando su arma principal se llegara a romper.

Cuando los preparativos de ambos lados se completaron, cada equipo de puso en un lado.

Claire: Rinslet, enfréntate a Ellis. Yo me ocupare de Kamito.

Rinslet: ¿Te enfrentaras a Kamito-san?

Claire: Por supuesto.-Respondió con una sonrisa.- Él será mi espíritu esclavo, y necesita que le enseñe su lugar.

Rinslet: De acuerdo, pero no olvides lo que acordamos.

Claire: No lo hare, solo asegúrate de que no hagas más de lo que hemos acordado.

Rinslet: Si, sí. Lo que digas.- Contesto para caminar y enfrentar a Ellis con Carol animándola mientras que Kamito miro a Claire.

Kamito: Así que…será un encuentro entre tú y yo mientras que Ellis se enfrenta a Rinslet ¿Eh?...Interesante.

Claire: Así es.-Respondió para luego señalar al único varón presente con su dedo con una expresión confiada.- Sin embargo, como soy alguien generosa, te daré la ultima oportunidad de pedirme perdón y aceptes indudablemente que serás mi espíritu contratado.

Kamito: ¿Eso de nuevo?-Dijo con cansancio y aburrimiento.- ¿Podrías cortarlo ya? Se esta volviendo viejo y repetitivo, por lo que me gustaría que dejaras ya esa idea a un lado y aceptes el hecho de que eso no pasara.

Claire: Kamito…hablo enserio.

Kamito: Igual yo. No me convertiré en el esclavo ni sirviente de nadie, menos de una niña de aspecto infantil pecho plano que no tiene lo que se necesita para respaldar sus palabras.-Dijo burlonamente y se vio como la pelirroja fue cubierta por un aura roja.

Claire: ¡Muy bien!-Grito molesta mirando al chico.- ¡Si realmente deseas que te convierta en cenizas, que así sea!

Kamito: Claro, claro.-Murmuro con aburrimiento haciendo girar su arma con calma.

Claire entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico con su arma, quien parecía calmado. En el otro lado, Ellis estaba frente a Rinslet.

Ellis: ¿Así que tu lucharas conmigo, Rinslet Laurenfrost?

Rinslet: Así es.-Contesto con una sonrisa irradiada de confianza.- Espero que estés preparada.

Ellis: No me pondría tan arrogante si fuera tu.-Dijo mientras miraba con algo de enojo a la actitud tan confianza de la rubia y como le complacerá derribarla…cosa que no pasara.- Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar.-En eso, ella levanta la espada que le dio Kamito.- ¡Ven, espíritu demoniaco del viento! ¡Simorgh!

Una fuerte corriente de viento verde apareció alrededor de Ellis para ir subiendo y acumularse en un punto hasta formar a una gran águila de plumas verdes. Este es el espíritu contratado de Ellis, Simorgh.

El espíritu de viento voló y cargo hacia Rinslet, quien esquivo el ataque. Kamito miro hacia la pelea y quedo impresionado.

Kamito: Así que ese es el espíritu de Ellis ¿Eh?-Comento mirando al águila, admirando el gran poder que tenía.

Iseria: (Esquiva a tu izquierda.)-Oyo un mensaje telepático de su espíritu y él lo siguió inclinándose un poco, donde una bola de fuego paso al lado suyo.

Claire: ¿Realmente crees que puedes mirar a otro lado cuando tienes a tu oponente justo frente a ti?

Kamito: Puedo si mi oponente no es una gran amenaza.-Respondió sacándole un chirrido de dientes a la pelirroja.- (Gracias por la advertencia Iseria, aunque fácilmente podía sentir el ataque si me lo lanzaban.)

Iseria: (Oye, puede que no participe directamente en la batalla, pero aun quiero ayudarte de alguna manera.)-Le contesto mientras miraba a su contratista desde las gradas con una sonrisa.

Kamito sonrió antes de desenfundar su WizardSwordGun mientras se ponía en una pequeña pose de pelea, la cual era bastante simple.

Claire: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a usar una espada normal?-Pregunto al no sentir ninguna fuerza en esa espada, demostrando que no era el espíritu de la espada.

Kamito: ¿Algún problema?

Claire: Tienes al espíritu sellado del santuario y lo pudiste domar tan fácilmente, a parte de eso, tienes a ese espíritu que esta arriba en las gradas ¿Por qué no usas a ninguno de los dos?-Pregunto antes de que se le ocurriera algo.- Puede ser que…no puedas usarlos.

Kamito: ¿Qué?-Miro a Claire, quien puso una sonrisa en su cara.

Claire: Ya veo, pudiste domesticar a ese espíritu tan fácilmente, pero no puedes usar su poder ¿no?- Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.- Me robaste ese espíritu y ni siquiera puedes usarlo, tampoco con ese espíritu de cabello azul que ya tenias un contrato antes. ¿De verdad crees que con una simple espada normal puedes ganar?

Kamito: Puedo y lo hare.-Contesto con total confianza, cosa que molesto más a Claire.

Claire: No podrás ganarme sin un Elemental Waffe.

Kamito: No estés tan segura, tener una poderosa arma no decide quien es el que ganara un encuentro.

Claire: Sigue engañándote, ya que como no puedes usar ningún elemental Waffe, te venceré y convertiré en mi espíritu esclavo.

Kamito: Sigue diciendo eso, solo harás que mi victoria sea más grande.-Dijo antes de cargar contra la chica a gran velocidad, cosa que la sorprendió.

Kamito había llegado con Claire y ataco con su espada, pero ella fue capaz de esquivar el ataque al saltar para a un lado tomando distancia.

Claire: Es rápido.-Murmuro antes de mirar a Kamito…quien no estaba.-Espera, ¿A dónde está?

Kamito: ¿Buscándome?-Pregunto el chico quien estaba de pie justo detrás de Claire.

Claire se sorprendió y se giro para atrás, viendo a Kamito ahí parado de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada. Eso la molesto y balanceo su látigo hacia él, pero el chico desvió el ataque con facilidad.

Kamito: Deberías apuntar mejor.-Sugirió y la chica solo apretó los dientes enojada.

Claire: **{Hell Blaze!}**-Exclamo lanzando una holeada de fuego.

Kamito miro esto con aburrimiento y solo salto en el aire, para luego cambiar su arma en su forma pistola y lanzar un par de disparos alrededor de la chica, quien grito por el repentino ataque. El chico aterrizo detrás de ella, donde esta no lo vio, y la empujo un poco desde atrás haciéndola caer al piso.

Claire levanto la vista y miro detrás de ella, donde vio a Kamito saludándola con una mano.

Claire: ¡No te burles de mi!-Grito mientras agitaba su látigo atacando a Kamito, pero este solo evadia justo lo suficiente para no ser golpeado.

Iseria: Jajajaja, me agrada cuando Kamito muestra su lugar a los presumidos.-Dijo mirando el combate y ambas amigas de Ellis no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo. A parte de eso, no podían creer lo hábil que era el chico elementalista, se notaba que era más que una cara bonita.

Claire siguió atacando, hasta que sonrió al ver que el chico dio un salto.

Claire: ¡Te tengo, Kamito!-Declaro mientras levantaba su mano.- {Bola de fuego abrazadora!}

La pelirroja mando una bola de fuego en dirección al chico, quien no podría esquivar el ataque estando el ataque…aunque la verdad es que podría, pero decidido usar otro método.

Kamito: En serio, debería ser ilegal tener una pelea tan sencilla.-Murmuro antes de cambiar la forma de su arma a su forma espada.- Absolute Blade Arts- ¡Cuarta forma, Blazing Slash!

Kamito agito su espada y golpeo la bola de fuego, haciéndola rebotar y mandándosela de vuelta a Claire. La chica se sorprendió por esto y por ello no fue capas de reaccionar, por lo que fue golpeada por su propio ataque. Claire salió volando hasta tocar suelo donde callo y dejo caer su látigo.

Claire: ¿Él…pudo reflejar mis llamas?-Murmuro sorprendida mientras se levantaba de a poco.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y vio a Kamito, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella con una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo rechinar los dientes mientras se decía en su cabeza que no podía permitirse perder.

Lo sucedido atrajo la atención de todos, incluso de las chicas que se estaban peleando.

Rinslet: Y Claire dijo que podría manejarlo por si misma.-Dijo con algo de decepción, pero en el fondo estaba impresionada, pues sabia lo fuerte que era Claire y no podía creer que la estuvieran venciendo con tanta facilidad.

Rakka y Reisha también estaban viendo esto sorprendidas, pues el chico logro reflejar las llamas de Claire, las cuales son bastante conocidas por la fuerza que tienen. Ambas miraron a la peli azul, que es el espíritu contratado del chico, y esta se percató de sus pensamientos.

Iseria: No subestimen nunca a Kamito, que sea hombre no significa que sea débil.-Les dijo y ambas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, pues la prueba de eso estaba frente a ellas. En eso, empezaron a apoyar a Kamito al ver la buena demostración que hacía.

Ellis: Excelente trabajo, Kazehaya Kamito. Muy impresionante.-Elogio tratando de parecer que se sorprendió un poco, pero en el fondo, estaba maravillada por la habilidad y poder del chico. En eso, recordó algo que hablo con la directora.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Greyworth: Kazehaya Kamito es un individuo fuerte.-Dijo la directora mirando a Ellis, estando ambas en su oficina ya que la peli azul pidió hablar sobre el chico.- Sería prudente de tu parte no subestimarlo. Puedo decir que es desagradable tenerlo como enemigo, pero es mucho más beneficioso tenerlo como aliado. Hazlo y veras que su ayuda te beneficiara completamente._

_Ellis: ¿Es realmente tan bueno como dice?_

_Greyworth: Por supuesto que lo es, después de todo, yo misma lo entrene hace años._

_Ellis: ¿Usted realmente lo entreno?-Pregunto asombrada, pues aunque el mencionado le conto sobre eso, ella aun no podía creerlo del todo._

_Greyworth: Por supuesto que sí, tuve la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan talentoso como él. No se encuentra a jóvenes como él todos los días. Aprendió tan rápido que me dejo satisfecha con sus resultados._

_Ellis: Ya veo, pero aun así creo que no es bueno tenerlo aquí._

_Greyworth: Ellis Farhrengart, ¿Asumes que sería un problema solo porque es un hombre y que eventualmente causara problemas en el campus?- Ante la pregunta, Ellis miro hacia otro lado.- Ellis, te estoy haciendo una pregunta._

_Ellis: Yo…uh, n-no, bueno, tal vez no, pero estoy segura que lo hará.-Respondió y la peli ceniza solo suspiro._

_Greyworth: Ellis Farhrengart, conozco a Kamito desde hace mucho tiempo y se que no es el tipo de persona que causaría problemas solo porque si y te garantizo eso. Si Kamito fuera del tipo de persona que crees que es, nunca le permitiría poner un pie en la escuela.-Dijo con una cara seria.- Si Kamito fuera tan malo como supones, entonces estas diciendo que mi juicio fue erróneo de mi parte._

_Ellis: Directora, yo no…_

_Greyworth: Lo que yo digo es la pura verdad, dale el beneficio de la duda y veraz. Además, su fuerza es de temer y más con el poder que posee ahora._

_Ellis: ¿Habla por esa armadura de joyas?-Greyworth asintió._

_Greyworth: Hable con su espíritu contratado y puedo decir que el poder que ha obtenido va más allá de todo lo que nosotras conocemos o de cualquier otro reino…pero eso no es lo más sorprendente._

_Ellis: ¿No lo es?_

_Greyworth: No, pues según su espíritu contratado, Kazehaya Kamito solo tiene acceso a una pequeña parte del poder que demostró.-Explico y Ellis abrió los ojos.- Según me conto, Kamito aun no tiene acceso a todo el poder que se supone que debería tener y que lo que demostró ni siquiera es la mitad del todo el poder que puede llegar a tener. ¿Te imaginas que tan poderoso será una vez que tenga completo dominio sobre ese poder?_

_Ellis: Eso es…-Murmuro sin encontrar palabras, pues cuando lo vio pelear con esa armadura, el poder que demostró era inmenso…¿Y se supone que ni siquiera es la mitad de su verdadera fuerza?_

_Greyworth: Kamito sigue creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte con cada día que pasa, y tampoco deja de volverse menos hábil. Es por eso que es mejor tenerlo como aliado, pues alguien con tal poder es mejor tenerlo como amigo en vez de como enemigo._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Ellis siguió el consejo de Greyworth y se tomo su tiempo para observar a Kamito, ya que realmente quería asegurarse de que no causara problemas. Ella se sorprendió al ver como el chico trabajo arduamente en construir la casa y que no hizo nada con ninguna de las princesas de santuario que había aquí.

Ellis sonrió al ver que el chico no era alguien malvado como pensó que sería cuando lo conoció por primera vez, viendo que todo el asunto de pervertido que atacaría a las chicas no eran nada más que su propia imaginación jugando en su contra. Ahora ella deseaba no haber actuado de tal forma con él y darle el respeto que merecía, pues al final de verdad lo trato menos que una persona por su propio juicio.

La caballero decidido concentrarse en la batalla, donde vio a Rinslet dispararle flechas de hielo a ella y a Simorgh antes de empezar a correr.

Ellis: ¿Huh? ¿Estas huyendo?-Pregunto mientras miraba a la chica correr.

Mientras tanto, Kamito caminaba tranquilamente hacia Claire y se detuvo mientras la apuntaba con su arma en su forma pistola.

Kamito: Creo que todo termino.

Claire: ¡Todavía no!-Grito para alcanzar su látigo, pero unos disparos la detuvieron y vio al chico quien la apuntaba con su arma.

Kamito: Pues yo creo que si.-Comento y en eso sintió un ataque entrante, por lo que rápidamente salto para atrás logrando esquivar una flecha de hielo.

El chico miro de donde vino el ataque y vio a Rinslet parada arriba de las escaleras apuntándolo con su arma, preparada para lanzar otra flecha.

Kamito: Buen trabajo atacándome con la guardia baja, Rinslet.-Elogio y la chica se sonrojo un poco antes de sacudir su cabello.

Rinslet: Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas?-Contesto de manera superior, pero aun tenia un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Claire: Rinslet, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Se supone que debes enfrentar a Ellis!

Rinslet: Hmp, deberías darme las gracias.-Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una pose.- Después de todo, acaba de salvarte.

Claire: Puedo manejarlo esto yo sola, solo concéntrate en Ellis.

Rinslet: Pues a mi no me parece que puedas.-Contesto y en eso sintió el peligro.

Rinslet miro y vio como el espíritu de Ellis fue a atacarla. Ella salto y evadió el ataque y vio como Simorgh se elevó en el aire.

Rinslet: Esto hace que sea un buen objetivo.-Dijo para apuntar con una flecha de hielo al águila.- ¡Colmillos que otorgan la escarcha, perforen! **{¡Freezing Arrow!}**

La rubia disparo la flecha a Simorgh, pero el espíritu fue capaz de esquivarla rápida y fácilmente, sorprendiendo a Rinslet. Luego de eso, el águila paso por al lado de ella atacándola con una poderosa corriente de viento, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de trasero.

Carol/ Claire: ¡Ojou-sama!/ ¡Rinslet!- Ambas gritaron con preocupación y vieron como Ellis se acerco a la mencionada.

Ellis: Hmph, te dije que no fueras tan engreída conmigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego guardo su espada para después levantar su mano al aire.- ¡Simorgh!- El espíritu apareció encima de su ama para luego ella comenzar a cantar un cantico.- _**{Vientos Malignos, ¡Conviértete En La Lanza Que Perfore A Mis Enemigos Y Aparece En Mi Mano!}**_\- El águila se convirtió en partículas de luz verdes mientras un viento lo rodeaba para luego aparecer ahí una lanza de tres puntas, el cual era la forma Elemental Waffe del espíritu.- **{¡Ray Hawk!}**

Rinslet, al ver esto, apretó los dientes. Vio que ahora que Ellis convoco su Elemental Waffe, significaba que ella se tomaría esta pelea en serio.

Ellis: ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Rinslet Laurenfrost!- Declaro poniéndose en pose de batalla antes de cargar contra la rubia.

Rinslet vio esto y empezó a retroceder mientras lanzaba flechas de hielo, pero Ellis las desviaba con su viento y a la vez, usándolo para atacar a Rinslet. La rubia trato de resistirse a las corrientes de viento mientras lanzaba flechas para mantener la distancia, pero no funciono, ya que la peli azul llego con ella y empezó a atacarla.

Rinslet apenas podía evadir los ataques y usaba su arco para bloquear los golpes de Ellis, pero esto la hacia retroceder y mantenerse a la defensiva.

Rinslet: (Tengo que hacer algo.)-Se dijo antes de dar un gran salto para atrás y apuntar una flecha al cielo.- **{Freezing Rain!}**

La chica disparo la flecha al aire y luego una lluvia de flechas de hielo cayeron sobre Ellis, pero ella pensó rápido y reacciono al ataque haciendo girar su lanza, desviando los ataques y creo vientos que rodeo a Rinslet. Ella noto esto y no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre eso.

Ellis: ¡Toma esto!-Grito para luego dar un golpe hacia abajo.

Esta acción de la peli azul provoco que un tornado se creara bajo los pies de Rinslet, donde ella grito al verse elevada en el aire tan de repente mientras giraba. Ella apenas podía ver, pero logro ver la figura de Ellis, la cual se acerco a ella de repente y la apuñalo.

Ellis puso su Elemental Waffe en modo de solo ataque espiritual, donde no daña a la persona físicamente y solo le da un gran dolor. Esto provoco que Rinslet gritara un poco antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo. Se pudo escuchar como Carol grito el nombre de su ama cuando está cayó al suelo inconsciente, con Ellis aterrizando tranquilamente cerca de ella.

Ellis: Tu pierdes.-Declaro tranquilamente viendo a la rubia inconsciente.

Carol se entristeció al ver a su ama incapaz de moverse, mientras que Reishia y Rakka sonrieron de alegría al ver que su capital derroto a Rinslet. Por otra parte, Iseria miro esto y dio un suspiro.

Iseria: (Lo hizo bien y tiene potencia, pero esa actitud suya de sobrevalorar su fuerza le jugo encontrar.)-Pensó al ver la habilidad de Rinslet, pues era digna de admirar a pesar de tener unas cuantas fallas.- (En todo caso, ella tiene gran potencial. Lo que se esperaba de la familia Laurenfrost.)

Mientras tanto, Claire vio como Rinslet fue derrotada y ahora estaba acostada en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate.

Claire: Rinslet…-Murmuro apretando los dientes, viendo que ahora era la única en pie. Luego de eso se volteo a ver a su adversario…quien hacia algo que ella no se esperaba.- ¿Ja?

Kamito estaba de pie en el lugar donde estaba…leyendo su manga con toda tranquilidad. Claire no podía entender porque se puso a leer de dé pronto, pero cuando el chico sintió la mirada de la peli roja, este respondió como su hubiera leído su mente.

Kamito: Estaba esperando a que terminaras de ver la pelea de Rinslet contra Ellis. No seria justo para ti si de repente te gano con tanta facilidad cuando estabas distraída. Tengo que darte la oportunidad de hacerme frente.

Claire: ¿Qué dijiste?-Murmuro con tanta ira en su voz que podría llegar a matar si fuera posible.

Kamito: Lo que oíste. Alguien tan débil como tu necesita toda la ayuda posible.

Claire: ¡SE ACABO!-Grito mientras un aura roja la envolvía.- ¡PREPARATE PARA CONVERTIRTE EN CENIZAS!-En eso agito su látigo, el cual se volvió su gato de fuego.- ¡SCARLET, MUERDE Y ENSEÑALE MODALES!

El gato de fuego rugió mientras cargaba contra Kamito. Por su parte, el pelinegro suspiro y guardo su libro dentro de la chaleca de su uniforme.

Kamito: Yare, yare. Kono-ko wa shōdō-tekidearu baai (Esta niña sí que es impulsiva).-Dijo con cansancio antes de moverse un poco, esquivando el ataque del gato de fuego.

Claire: ¡Acabalo! ¡Acabalo~! ¡No pares hasta convertirlo en cenizas!-Grito mientras que su espíritu siguió sus ordenas, atacando sin cesar al chico, quien solo se limitaba a esquivar con toda tranquilidad.

Iseria: (Oye Kamito.)- El chico puso atención al llamado de su compañera.-(¿Podrías terminar ya esto, me quiero ir a dormir.)

Kamito: (De acuerdo.)-Contesto antes de ver como Scarlet se acercaba para moverse un poco y mirar de costado al gato de fuego.- Eres mía.

Kamito concentro su poder divino en su mano derecha y golpeo a Scarlet en el estómago, donde influyo su poder dentro del espíritu para provocar daños tanto interno como externo. Claire se sorprendió al ver esto, pues vio como su espíritu fue golpeado y mandado a girar en el aire para finalmente golpear suelo.

Claire: ¡Scarlet!-Grito de horror al ver el estado de su espíritu.

Kamito: Ahora es tu turno…Claire Elstein.

Claire: ¡Kuh!-Gruño mirando al chico con furia.- ¡Aun no! ¡Esto aún no ha…!

Kamito: ¿Terminado? Lo siento, pero todo acabo. Mira bajo al suelo al lado de tus pies.

Claire: ¿Eh?-Ella inconscientemente hizo lo que le dijo y se sorprendió al ver algunas dagas de luz al lado de sus pies.- ¿Cuándo fue que…?

Kamito: Mientras peleaba con tu espíritu. Fuiste imprudente al no prestar atención a tu entorno.-Dijo para luego levantar la mano con tres dedos juntos.- Adiós.

Kamito chasqueo los dedos y las dagas explotaron, causando que Claire gritara mientras se cubría. Ella tosió un poco por el humo y levanto la vista a donde estaba Kamito, viendo que ya no estaba.

Claire: ¿Dónde…?-No pudo terminar su frase, pues de repente sintió un golpe atrás suyo, lo cual fue nublando su vista hasta perder el conocimiento.

Kamito uso las explosiones como distracción para colocarse detrás de Claire sin que ella lo notara para finalmente darle un golpe en la nuca y noquearla. El la agarro antes de que cayera para levantarla y llevarla junto a Rinslet. Después de eso, la dejo al lado de la rubia que también se encontraba inconsciente.

Ellis: Buen trabajo.-Dijo la peli azul acercándose al chico, para luego ver al par de chicas incapaces de moverse.- Ganamos.

Kamito: ¿Acaso dudaste de esa posibilidad?- Pregunto sarcásticamente y Ellis sonrió un poco, pues en verdad ambas no tenían oportunidad.

Carol: ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Claire-sama!-Grito mientras corría para quedar al lado de ambas chicas noqueadas.

Reishia: Lo hiciste capitán.-Dijo mientras ella y Rakka se acercaban a Ellis, quien solo asintió.

Iseria: Buen trabajo Kamito.-Dijo acercándose a su contratista con una sonrisa.- Le demostraste a esa gruñona quien era el que estaba subestimando a su oponente.

Kamito: No fue difícil.-Dijo con sinceridad antes de mirar al dúo en el suelo.- ¿Las podrías despertar?

Iseria: Con gusto.-Contesto para chasquear los dedos y en eso un círculo mágico azul apareció encima de Claire y Rinslet, donde de él cayo agua sobre sus caras despertándolas.

Rinslet: ¿¡Q-Que…!?

Claire: ¿¡Quien nos tiro agua!?-Grito al ser abruptamente despertada y en eso miro al grupo, quien los miraba.

Ambas chicas no entendían que pasaba, hasta que recordaron lo que estaban haciendo. Claire fue negando con la cabeza ante el hecho que no quería ver.

Kamito: En caso que aun no lo entiendan, perdieron.-Dijo tranquilamente y Claire apretó los dientas.

Claire: ¿Estas disfrutando esto?

Kamito: ¿Disfrutando del hecho de que Ellis y yo ganamos? Pues si.-Contesto con tranquilidad y una sonrisa mientras Iseria asentía.

Ellis: Así son las cosas.-Comento sonriendo también, junto a sus dos amigas.- Ahora que ustedes dos han perdido, cumplirán lo que acordaron.

Claire y Rinslet apretaron los dientes con frustración y no estaban contentas con las cosas, mientras que Carol no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ambas chicas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Kamito de repente sintió una presencia oscura y miro a su alrededor. Ellis noto el comportamiento de Kamito.

Ellis: ¿Pasa algo, Kazehaya Kamito?

Kamito: ¿Acaso no pueden sentirlo?

Ellis: ¿Sentir? ¿Sentir que?-Pregunto y de repente un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal cuando sintió una presencia maligna.- Espera, ¿Qué es esto?

Iseria: Problemas.-Contesto para que las dos caballeros, Claire y Rinslet, también sintieran la presencia oscura.

Kamito e Iseria miraron arriba, donde provenía la presencia. Las chicas miraron donde observaron donde miraron ambos y decidieron mirar en la misma dirección, sorprendiéndose de ver como algo venia del cielo.

Descendiente, un enorme espíritu negro que solo tenia una boca y pequeñas alas fue bajando al campo de batalla donde estaba.

Kamito: Eso es…

Iseria: Un espíritu demoniaco.-Completo la frase de Kamito mientras ambos entrecerraban los ojos mirando al espíritu.

Reishia: ¿Un espíritu demoniaco?-Murmuro con los ojos abiertos para mirar a la creatura.- Pero, ¿Qué hace algo así aquí?

Rakka: ¿Qué pasa con esto?-Pregunto con algo de miedo mirando a la colosal bestia.

Claire/Rinlet: ¿Un espíritu demoniaco…?/¿…Aquí?-Murmuraron ambas en orden secuencial totalmente sorprendidas.

Kamito de repente sintió otra presencia no muy lejos de donde estaban, aunque era algo débil. Sin embargo, Kamito la reconoció. Miro a su alrededor buscando la presencia y no vio a nadie más, menos a quien buscaba.

Kamito: (No puede ser…¿Ella esta aquí?)-Se pregunto dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En otra parte, dentro de astral zero, se podía ver a una bella chica de 17 años o un poco más sentada en la rama de un árbol observando a los estudiantes de la academia Areishia. Ella tenia un cabello largo de color negro medio morado con una cinta al costado de su cabello y ojos de color noche. Llevaba un vestido de color nocturno mientras estaba cruzada de piernas.

La chica levando un poco su mano y en ella energía oscura negra se formo cuando ella estaba convocando al espíritu demoniaco. Ella es Restia, el espíritu de oscuridad y también es el primer espíritu contratado de Kamito.

Restia sonrió ligeramente y rio con suavidad.

Restia: Te he echado de menos, mi querido y dulce Kamito.-Dijo mientras miraba al chico, quien se nota que ha crecido en más de un sentido.- Pero aun no eres el verdadero tú…así que te ayudare a recordar y te despertaras como quién eres realmente.

* * *

-De regreso con Kamito y el grupo-

Ellis: ¡Maldición!-Grito al ver como el espíritu Demoniaco se acercaba a ellos.

Kamito: Ellis, toma a los demás y huyan de aquí.-Dijo dando un paso adelante y sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Ellis: ¿Vas a pelear con eso? ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Se puede ver que es un espíritu demoniaco de alto nivel!

Kamito: Lo sé, es por eso que peleare usando mi poder.-Dijo poniéndose el anillo de [Driver On] en su mano derecha.

Claire: Espera un momento.-Dijo mientras caminaba con determinación.- Voy a proporcionar cobertura.

Ellis: Eso no es necesario, Claire Rouge.-Dijo mirando a la chica.- Si quieres ayudar, entonces mantente atrás con nosotras y proporciona cobertura.

Claire: Dije que lo hare.-Contesto de manera cortante mientras avanzaba.- Ese espíritu es fuerte…es lo que necesito en este momento.

Ellis: ¿Lo que necesitas?

Rinslet: Claire, ¿De que estas hablando?

Carol, Reishia y Rakka también estaban confundidas con lo que Claire estaba diciendo.

Kamito: Espera un momento.-Dijo mientras tenia una idea de lo que Claire insinuaba.- No estarás pensando en formar un contrato con esa cosa ¿Verdad?

Claire: Lo estoy.-Contesto sorprendiendo a todos.

Iseria: Esa es una pésima idea.-Dijo tomando la palabra para continuar.- Ese espíritu no es del tipo que se pueda tomar fácilmente, mucho menos domesticar. A parte de eso, es un espíritu demoniaco, por lo cual solo brujas pueden llegar a formar contratos con ellos.

Claire: Pues yo puedo. A parte, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tenga lo que se necesite para ser una bruja.-Contesto mientras miraba al espíritu.- Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida.-Luego se gira a mirar a Kamito y a Iseria.- No se metan en mi camino. Se los había dicho ¿no? Necesito un espíritu fuerte, un espíritu que no pierda ante nadie.

Kamito: Detente.-Dijo mirando a la chica.- No lograras un contrato con esa cosa y menos lograr que haga algo de lo que le digas. Debes olvidarte de esa idea.

Claire: ¡Cállate!-Grito enojada mirando al chico.- ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!

Kamito: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Claire: ¡Dije que no tienes derecho! Me robaste ese espíritu sellado y ni siquiera puedes producir un Elemental Waffe. Ni siquiera puedes usar uno con el espíritu de cabello azul que esta al lado suyo.-Dijo señalando con un dedo a Iseria mientras que su otra mano formaba un puño antes la frustración que sentía.- El punto es que…eres débil. No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.

Kamito: Con que soy débil ¿Eh?-Murmuro mirando a Claire manteniendo la calma.- Si ese es el caso, entonces con más razón no tienes que hacerlo.

Claire: ¿Qué?

Kamito: ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Te gane en nuestro duelo y ni siquiera use un elemental Waffe. Si perdiste contra mí, que se supone que es débil, entonces tu eres aún más débil que alguien que no puede producir un Elemental Waffe.- Claire apretó los dientes y Kamito solo siguió.- No puedes domesticar ese espíritu demoniaco, no tienes la fuerza ni los requisitos para hacerlo. Solo tras mirar el espíritu demoniaco y automáticamente piensas que puedes someterlo por ti misma. Lo que estás haciendo es fantaseando.

Iseria: Exactamente.-Dijo mirando a Claire con una mirada severa.- No tienes ninguna base firme para respaldar tus palabras. Como dijo Kamito, solo estas fantaseando y pensando que eres automáticamente más fuerte que otros sin mirar la realidad. Puedes ser fuerte, pero no eres invencible. No tienes ninguna oportunidad para formar un contrato con ese espíritu, tal como sucedió en el santuario. Si dejas que tu arrogancia tome control de tus decisiones, terminaras muriendo.

Claire: ¡CALLENSE!-Grito molesta y temblando.- No digan más.

En eso, se escucho el fuerte rugido del espíritu demoniaco mientras se lanzaba hacia los estudiantes y ellos se dispersaron para apartarse. El espíritu cargo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenido por una corriente de agua poderosa, que lo hizo chocar contra los asientos.

Kamito: Buen trabajo, Atlantea.

Iseria: Pues quería divertirme un poco ¿Sabes?- Comento guiñándole el ojo a su contratista mientras este asentía y escaneaba el anillo en su hebilla.

**[Driver On, Please!]**\- Exclamo la hebilla transformándose en el [Wizard Driver] y el chico giro la manilla.- **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Todos prestaron atención a como el cinturón del chico comenzó a cantar una rara canción, la cual se repetía una y otra vez. Kamito se puso un anillo que tenia un rubi para luego bajar una especie de lente que tenía.

Kamito: Henshin.-Declaro antes de escanear el anillo en su cinturón.

**[Flame, Please!] **

A continuación, Kamito alzo su mano izquierda a un costado y un círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de su persona apareció en el extremo.

**[Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Se oyó una canción del cinturón mientras el círculo mágico pasaba por el junto a unas flamas creando la armadura y cuando este término de pasar todo su cuerpo, la armadura del Kamen rider se había materializado por completo.

Kamen rider Wizard había aparecido.

La transformación del chico dejo sorprendida a todas, menos a Iseria, al ver la forma en que se puso la armadura.

Reishia: Muy bien, lo admito…eso fue genial.-Dijo mientras sus amigas y las otras tres asentían de acuerdo, menos Claire quien no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto.

Wizard una pose antes correr hacia el espíritu demoniaco, pero no sin antes dar un mensaje.

Kamito: (Iseria, te encargo proteger a las chicas mientras peleo.)

Iseria: (De acuerdo.)-Asintió, pues sabía que Kamito pelearía mejor si no tenia distracciones.

Wizard corrió hacia el espíritu enloquecido y con su espada comenzó a cortarlo, donde salían grandes chispas mientras la criatura gritaba de dolor.

Claire: ¡Detente!-Grito al ver como el chico estaba lastimando al espíritu demoniaco y su boleto al poder.

Kamito siguió atacando hasta que el espíritu dio un fuerte rugido para luego golpearlo, lo cual mando al chico bastante lejos, pero este dio unas piruetas en el aire para recuperar equilibrio y caer de pie.

Kamito: Lo siento, nada personal amigo, pero debo acabarte por el bien de la gente de aquí.-Dijo levantando su espada a la altura de su boca mirando al espíritu antes de comenzar a caminar…solo para ser detenido por una bola de fuego que golpeara el suelo delante de él.- ¡Pero que…!

¿?: **Jejejejeje.**-Se escucho la risa de alguien y todos voltearon a ver a quien le pertenece.- **Lo siento Wizard, pero tu no tocaras a ese chico.**

Kamito: ¡Minotauro!-Grito al verlo aquí.- ¿¡Que quieres!?

Minotauro: **Solo hacerle un favor a alguien.**-Dijo mientras lanzaba unas piedras al suelo y estos se convertían en [Ghouls].-**¡Ataquen!**\- Los soldados obedecieron y fueron a atacar a Wizard. En eso, el [Phantom] se giró a Claire y la apunto.- **Oye niña.**

Claire: ¿Eh?

Minotauro: **Si quieres hacer un contrato con ese espíritu, ahora es tu oportunidad. Yo me encargo de que el mago de los anillos no interfiera.**

Claire se sorprendió por las palabras del monstruo, pero esta solo asintió y corrió hacia el espíritu demoniaco. Ella no sabia por que la ayudaban, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Iseria: ¡Alto, no lo hagas!- Trato de ir y detenerla, pero unos [Ghouls] se pusieron en su camino.

Minotauro: **Tch, Tch, Tch. Lo siento guapa, pero tu te quedas aquí.**-Le dijo negándole con el dedo antes de ir corriendo hacia Wizard con su lanza.- **¡Eres mío, Mago de los anillo!**

Kamito: ¡Que molesto eres!-Grito mientras cortaba a los [Ghouls] que venían a atacarlo con su espada hasta que llego Minotauro, donde este le ofreció más pelea.

Minotauro: **Te hare pagar por romper uno de mis cuernos.**-Le dijo mientras forcejeaba con él chocando armas.

Mientras tanto, Claire corrió hacia el espíritu demoniaco, el cual se encontraba algo débil por los ataques de Kamito. La pelirroja levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a recitar.

Claire: _**{**_**_¡Guardián Del Resplandor Carmesí, Vigilante Del Corazón Imperecedero! ¡Ha Llegado El Momento De Cumplir Con El Contrato De Sangre, Haceos Presente Y Haz Mi Voluntad!}_**\- Con eso, su látigo apareció en su mano y se rodeo de fuego antes de que ella comenzara a golpear al espíritu. El espíritu se enojo y se giro hacia la chica mientras gruñía con la boca abierta.- ¡Por aquí!

Claire empezó a correr hacia una dirección y el espíritu la seguía por detrás. Cuando el espíritu demoniaco la atacaba, ella saltaba esquivándolo y golpeándolo con su látigo una y otra vez, pero la criatura parecía no afectarle.

Claire: Que resistente eres, ¡Serás mío!-Grito mientras su látigo se cubría de llamas más intensas.

Kamito: Maldicen, esa idiota perdió todo de vista.-Dijo mientras mantenía el forcejeo con el [Phantom] antes de mirarlo.- ¿Por qué la dejas hacer esto?

Minotauro: **Ya deberías saberlo ¿no? Todo con el fin de que nazca un nuevo [Phantom].**

Kamito: No me digas que…

Minotauro: **Una vez que ella fracase, caerá en la desesperación y con eso, nacerá un nuevo [Phantom].**

Kamito: ¡Desgraciado!-Grito mientras ambos comenzaban un choque de armas más feroz, donde el rider estaba llevando la ventaja.

Claire comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de los golpes y su velocidad, haciendo que el espíritu no se pudiera mover hasta que ella se detuvo y la criatura se giro a verla, donde ella levanto su mano.

Claire: **{¡Bola de Fuego Abrasadora!}**\- Exclamo lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego, la cual golpeo al espíritu creando una gran explosión.- ¡Lo hice!- Exclamo con una sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se desvaneció.

De las llamas, salió el espíritu demoniaco ileso, el cual se encontraba furioso y fue a atacar a Claire.

Ellis: ¡Esto es malo!

Rinslet: ¡Claire!

Las chicas gritaron al ver la situación y querían ir a ayudar, pero los [Ghouls] no las dejaban pasar.

Iseria: ¡Salgan del camino!-Grito mientras lanzaba poderosas balas de agua, las cuales dañaron enormemente a los [Ghouls], pero había más para respaldar a los caídos.- Maldición.

Claire seguía atacando al espíritu, pero ya estaba llegando al limite. Había corrido mucho, atacado bastante y su poder divino estaba al limite. La chica estaba jadeando cansada y el espíritu solo la ataco con una onda de choque de su poder, tirando a la chica lejos al suelo. Ella se puso de rodillas y miro al espíritu demoniaco.

Claire: N-No te tengo miedo. ¡V-Vas a ser mi esclavo!-Le grito al espíritu, pero este rugió abriendo su boca, donde la chica cerro los ojos y miro a otro lado con miedo.

Aunque ella quería negarlo, en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo. La criatura era poderosa, más allá de lo que había pensado y estaba al borde del cansancio. Ella ya no podía seguir.

En eso, su látigo, que se le había caído, se rodeo de llamas y se transformo. Scarlet volvió a convertirse en su forma real y fue a atacar al espíritu demoniaco, deteniendo su avance.

Claire: Scarlet…-Susurro viendo su espíritu viendo lo que quería hacer…lo cual la dejo con terror.- ¡No lo hagas, Scarlet!

Kamito: ¡Esto no es bueno!-Grito tratando de ir con Claire, pero Minotauro se puso delante de él.

Minotauro: ¿**Acaso no me habías escuchado? ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!**-Grito para lanzar un corte con su lanza, la cual el rider bloqueo con su espada. Sin embargo, en el momento que las armas chocaron…el WizardSwordGun de Kamito se rompió en mil pedazos.

Kamito: ¡Diablos!-Grito al ver que el arma había llegado a su limite, pues tuvo que suceder en el peor de los momentos.

Minotauro: **¡Eres mío, Mahōtsukai!**-Grito dándole un corte al rider, sacándole chispas, antes de patearlo y tirarlo a un acantilado que se encontraba en el lugar.

Iseria: ¡KAMITO!-Grito de horror al ver como su contratista cayo desde un lugar donde no se podía ver bien el fondo.

Mientras tanto, Scarlet estaba luchado contra el espíritu demoniaco, tratando de detenerlo. Claire vio como su espíritu contratado la estaba defendiendo, pero en eso, vio como el malvado espíritu resistió uno de los ataques de Scarlet y abrió su boca, donde el gato de fuego no tendría tiempo para salir.

Claire vio como su espíritu iba a ser devorado en cámara lenta, mientras que este se giro y la vio a los ojos. La pelirroja sintió como su espíritu fue capaz de hablar y dijo: "Huye y cuídate".

Claire: Scarlet…-Susurro antes de ver como el espíritu demoniaco se comió a su gato.-¡SCARLET~!

Cuando esto paso, la mente de Claire se llenó de recuerdos donde la pasaba junto a su espíritu. Como desde que ella se quedó sola, Scarlet siempre permaneció a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Claire se rompió a llorar quedándose donde esta, sin poder detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, de como al no escuchar las advertencias de los demás, su amiga termino pagando las consecuencias.

Ella siguió llorando sin prestar atención de como el espíritu se acerco a ella, pero a la vez, sentía como algo en su interior se rompía.

Minotauro: **Vamos…**-Susurro mirando a la chica.- **¡Cae en la desesperación!**

Iseria: ¡Tu…!-Susurro con pura furia mirando al [Phantom] y quería destruirlo, pero los [Ghouls] no se lo permitían.

Rinslet: ¡CLAIRE!-Grito al ver como la pelirroja iba a ser devorada por el espíritu demoniaco, queriendo ir a salvarla, pero los monstruos no la dejaban ir.

Ellis junto a sus compañeras también querían ir a detener lo que pasaba, pero las creaturas demostraron ser poderosas y persistentes en no dejarlas ir.

Claire estaba a punto de ser devorada por el espíritu y esta ya no le importaba, aunque una parte de ella deseaba no morir, que alguien la salvara, para cumplir su deseo y encontrarse con su ser querido, la cual fue culpada hace 4 años.

Claire: (Por favor…Onee-sama…alguien…que me salve…)-Susurro su corazón y en eso, una gran luz blanca ilumino el cielo, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Kamito estaba cayendo desde una gran altura, mirando hacia donde había caído. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el llanto de Claire. El fácilmente pudo adivinar lo que paso.

Kamito: Diablos, esta niña debió escuchar nuestras advertencias.-Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.- Pero…no lo puedo dejar así.

A pesar de como haber sido tratado, gracias al corazón y mente de Yuuto, Kamito entendía lo que le pasaba a Claire. Que ella se sentía muy sola desde que su familia fue arrestada, siendo la única que se salvó gracias a Greyworth, quien el supone que ella se metió en el asunto.

Lo más probable es que desee ganar el Blade dance para conseguir un deseo de los señores elementales. Con eso, ella podría liberar a su familia.

Kamito podía entender el sentimiento, la impotencia de ser débil cuando, así requerías el poder. Después de todo, si el tuviera el poder que tenía ahora antes, podría haber salvado a Restia.

El chico no podía dejar a la chica, así como así, no tras entender como se sentía. El solo quería derrotarla para demostrar un punto, que un espíritu poderoso no te hace automáticamente invencible. Eso el lo sabe por experiencia, por el hecho de tener a Iseria y que eso no lo había ayudado a derrotar a todos sus enemigos.

El chico quería salvarla. No solo por el hecho de que entendía como se sentía, sino también como su deber como Kamen rider. Ya que al ser Wizard, él tenía la responsabilidad de ser la esperanza para los necesitados, de quienes cayeron en la desesperación. Y por alguna razón…quiere ser la esperanza de Claire.

Kamito: No permitiré que ella sufra.-Dijo antes de dar un giro en el aire.

Cuando Kamito iba a tocar el suelo, este aterrizo de pie, flexionando las rodillas poco a poco al tocar el suelo para amortiguar la caída. En eso, concentro poder divino en sus piernas y dio un tremendo salto, impulsándose con gran poder subiendo todo lo que cayo de un solo golpe.

Mientras el rider subía, en concentro su poder en su mano derecha…donde se encontraba el sello del espíritu de la espada.

Kamito: _**{¡Solemne Reina De Acero, Aquella Que Destruye A Demonios, Convierte Te En Mi Acero Y Dame El Poder!}**_\- Recito mientras luz se acumulaba en su mano derecha, tomando la forma.- Por favor, dame tu poder, espíritu sellado.-Dijo mientras la luz tomaba forma de una daga.- Se que eres más fuerte que esto.

Cuando la espada estaba a punto de formarse, unas chispas salieron de la mano izquierda del rider, rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que la luz en forma de espada se desvaneciera sin dejar nada. El rider miro su mano izquierdo, donde bajo su casco tenía una mueca de dolor.

Kamito: Lo siento, Resita. Pero no eres a quien necesito ahora.-Dijo con sumo pesar mientras acumulaba poder de nuevo en su mano derecha, recordando la mirada abatida de la chica. En eso, se creo una daga en su mano, la cual el chico miro.- No bromes conmigo, se que este no es tu verdadero poder.-Dijo mientras concentraba poder divino en la daga y esta se cubrió de un aura blanca, pero no cambiaba de forma.- Si necesitas poder, ¡En ese caso toma todo lo que necesites! ¡Ahora necesito salvar a alguien, tengo que proteger su vida! ¡DEBO SER SU ESPERANZA!

En eso, la daga brillo con una poderosa luz y el chico llego a la cima, donde paso de largo y se puso arriba de la arena, donde la luz ilumino el cielo nocturno.

Kamito: (Recuérdalo.)-Se dijo mientras la luz se intensificaba y la daga iba cambiando de forma.- (Recuerda esa sensación.)-Recuerdos de como el peleo hace 3 años en el Blade dance paso vívidamente en su cabeza.

Rinslet: ¿Qué es eso?-Murmuro mirando el cielo iluminado, donde todos tenían su atención ahí.

Ellis: Tanto poder…-Susurro sintiendo la masiva cantidad de poder divino, que parecía de otro mundo.

Iseria: Kamito, con que tu estas…-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Kamito: Yo…-Susurro mientras miraba a su objetivo, que era el espíritu demoniaco.- ¡Soy el más poderoso Blade Dancer!- La daga cambio de forma y se convirtió en una espada larga, la cual el rider blandió.- ¡REN ASHBELL!

Wizardo fue girando en el cielo mientras concentraba su poder en la espada y bajaba a gran velocidad, donde aterrizo entre el espíritu demoniaco y Claire, donde un corte hacia abajo en dirección a la criatura.

Kamito: Absolute Blade Arts- ¡Primera forma, Purple Lightning!-Exclamo al dar un corte, uno que iba más allá de cualquiera que parecía cortar desde otra dimensión.

Cuando Wizard dio el corte, nada paso…hasta que el espíritu demoniaco fue partido en dos de repente para luego la zona detrás de él fue barrida de manera vertical, como si algo hubiera pasado por ahí.

El espíritu exploto desapareciendo por completo y todos quedaron asombrados, más al ver que parte del ring fue dividido en dos junto a las gradas.

Ellis: (Que…que poder…)-Susurro dentro de su mente al ver lo que hizo el chico, sin poder creer lo que miraba.

Minotauro: **E-Esto, no puede ser…**-Dijo totalmente asombrado, el no esperaba que Wizard fuera tan fuerte. A parte de eso, ¡Que pasa con la chica! ¿¡Por que no a caído en la desesperación!? ¡Su espíritu se fue y estaba por morir, perdiendo todo lo que tenía! ¿¡Así que porque no esta naciendo un nuevo [Phantom]!?

Wizard tomo a la chica en shock en sus brazos y dio un salto en dirección al grupo. Mientras llegaba, cargo con su poder la [Demon Slayer], la cual se cubrió de fuego, y corto a todos los [Ghouls] en cuestión de segundos, haciéndolos explotar.

El rider aterrizo y dejo a Claire al lado de Rinslet, la cual de inmediato se arrodillo al lado de ella junto a Carol para ver que estuviera bien. Las demás solo miraron al rider con asombro mientras Iseria se acercaba a su contratista.

Iseria: Buen trabajo, aunque no esperaba que sacaras a la [Demon Slayer].

Kamito: Bueno, mi WizardSwordGun se rompió cuando llego a su limite y no tuve más opción que usar al espíritu de la espada.

Iseria: Ya veo.-Asintió antes de mirar a Minotauro, donde su mirada se volvió peligrosa y el [Phantom] la sintió.- Kamito, quiero que me uses. Quiero darle una lección a ese monstruo.

Kamito: Muy bien, no tengo problemas.-Dijo para convertir la espada en una daga y guardarla, para luego mirar a Minotauro y se sacarse su anillo rojo.- Pero si así va a ser, entonces cambiare de elemento.

Ellis: ¿Cambiar de…elemento?-Murmuro ante las palabras del chico, sin entender lo que quería decir aunque sonara demasiado obvio.

Wizard saco un anillo que tenia en la cadena de su cintura, el cual se parecía al rojo que uso antes, pero este era un zafiro azul. En eso, el giro dos veces la palanca de su cinturón.

**[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**-Todos prestaron atención al rider al escuchar de nuevo la misma canción, mientras este se colocaba el nuevo anillo en su dedo izquierdo y bajo su lente antes de escanearlo.- **[Water, Please!]**

Kamito alzo su mano izquierda para adelante y el mismo circulo mágico de antes apareció, pero esta vez era de color azul.

**[Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!]**

El circulo paso a través del rider y cuando termino, salpico un poco de agua alrededor, donde se vio que las joyas de la armadura de Wizard cambiaron de rubíes a Zafiros.

Las chicas, menos Iseria, se sorprendieron por esto, más Rinslet y Reishia, pues ellas pudieron sentir que el elemento de Kamito cambio. Ella sabían que el usaba fuego como elemento principal, pero ahora podían sentir que su elemento era el mismo que ellas usaban…el agua.

Este era Kamen rider Wizard Water Style.

* * *

**-{[Kamen rider Wizard song: Mystic liquid]}-**

Kamito: Sa show time da.-Dijo haciendo su pose confiada mirando a minotauro.

Minotauro: **¡Cambiar de ropa no cambiara nada!**-Grito mientras creaba una gran bola de fuego, pero el rider se mantuvo tranquilo mientras giraba la palanca de su cinturón.

**[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**\- Canto el cinturón mientras el rider se ponía un anillo en su dedo derecho y lo escaneaba.- **[Defend, Please!]**

Minotauro: **¡Toma esto!**-Grito mientras lanzaba la bola de fuego preocupando a todos, menos a Kamito e Iseria, donde el rider solo puso su mano derecha adelante y un circulo azul apareció, donde de ahí fue cayendo algo de agua. Cuando la bola de fuego impacto contra el muro, esta fue apagada fácilmente.- **¿¡QUE!?**

Kamito: Mi turno.-Dijo mientras hizo girar sus manos antes de hacer como si empujara algo, donde el muro fue en dirección al monstruo golpeándolo.

Rinslet: Increíble…-Susurro al ver el manejo que tenia el chico. Ella también usaba agua, pues es el elemento que se conecta a su familia y con el que pueden usar hielo, por lo que ella podía notar el poder y manejo que tenía.

Kamito: ¿Lista para esto, Atlantea?-Pregunto mirando a la peli azul, quien solo sonrió.

Iseria: ¿Hace falta preguntar?- Contesto con confianza mientras se ponía a su lado y el chico comenzó a recitar.

Kamito: _**{¡Ama De Los Mares Tempestuosos, Protectora De Las Aguar Cercanas Y Lejanas! ¡Ahora Es El Momento De Cumplir Con Nuestro Contrato De Sangre, Convirtiéndote En El Poder Que Purifica Este Mundo!}**_-Cuando termino el cantico, la arena se inundo de su poder divino, el cual era sentido por todos.

Ellis: (Este…es el poder de Kazehaya Kamito…)-Susurro sintiendo la oleada de poder tan cerca de ella, sin poder creer que alguien tuviera semejante cantidad de poder divino.

Rinslet: (Es como si estuviera presenciando a un señor elemental. ¿De donde viene todo ese poder?)-Pensó prácticamente en shock mientras que Claire no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Todos miraron con asombro como Iseria, a la cual conocían como Atlantea, levanto la cara y los brazos hacia el cielo, comenzando a brillar con luz azul cegadora. Su cuerpo se deformo mientras iba disparada hacia arriba, donde la luz fue rodeada de agua que giraba alrededor de ella. A medida que la luz fue desapareciendo, se mostro un tridente de mango plateado y las puntas doradas con filo azul. Tenia un diseño majestuoso y poderoso. El arma fue bajando y fue atrapada por el rider, quien la hizo girar antes de ponerse en pose de pelea con ella.

Kamito: **{¡Destructor De Olas, Genzai Trident!}**-Declaro con su arma en sus manos.- Bien minotauro, ¡Ahora este es mi escenario y te prometo que cuando esto acabe, se cerraran las cortinas para ti!

**(NT: Es el arma de Gokai Silver.)**

Minotauro: **¡Eso ya lo veremos!**-Declaro con su arma en sus manos y corriendo al ataque, cosa que el rider también hizo.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear con su armas que tenían la misma longitud, pero Wizard era más hábil y lograba conectar varios golpes con suma facilidad. El monstruo fue retrocediendo, pero el rider seguía golpeándolo sin darle tiempo para respirar.

Todos miraban la pela y como el chico demostraba gran habilidad, dando a entender que no solo era hábil con una espada, sino también con una lanza. A parte de eso, las tres ojas del tridente se rodearon de agua y salieron de ella, actuando como una especie de latigo que golpeaba al monstruo haciéndolo retroceder.

Minotauro fue retrocediendo hasta que un golpe lo mando para atrás rodando por el suelo. En eso, Kamito tomo el tridente desde la punta del filo y uno dos de los tres pincos en una mientras que el mango se achicaba. Cambio la forma del tridente a una pistola.

Wizard apunto con ella al [Phantom] y lanzo disparos que eran balas de agua comprimida, las cuales dañaron y sacaron chispa al monstruo.

Minotauro empezó a analizar su situación. Primero, la chica que debia caer en la desesperacion, de alguna forma, mantiene algo de esperanza en su corazón, cosa por la cual no se esta creando ningún [Phantom]. Segundo, estaba peleando contra el mago de los anillos, cosa que es malo pues su poder lo puede llegar a destruir y a parte de eso, este era demasiado fuerte.

Tenia dos opciones. Uno, pelear y tratar de ganar, cosa que es poco probable. O dos:…Huir y regresar con un nuevo plan.

Opto por la segunda opción sin importar que tan frsutrante fuera, por lo que saco dos piedras preciosas moradas y las lanzo al suelo. Estas se rompieron y de ahí salieron dos espíritus demoniacos como el que Kamito venció hace poco.

Kamito: Pero que…

Minotauro: **Nos volveremos a ver, Wizard. Y cuando eso pase, te aseguro que yo venceré.**-Dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

Kamito: ¡Alto!-Grito mientras lo seguía, pero los espíritus demoniacos se pusieron frente a él.- Ya me canse de esto.

Wizard volvió a hacer que el Genzai Trident volviera a su forma original como tridente para luego sacarse su anillo azul y colocarlo en la parte debajo de las tres puntas.

Iseria: **{Sa~, Final Wave!}**-Se oyó la voz de Atlentea declarando desde el arma mientras una tonada marina se escuchaba. El tridente empezó a iluminarse con poder mientras que el rider se rodeo de oleadas de agua mientras hacia una pose de ataque, hasta que apretó un gatillo que tenia el arma.- **{Water! Finish Strike!}**

Wizard dio un corte al aire, de donde salió una cuchilla de energía azul rodeada de agua antes de que esta se dividiera en tres. Las cuchillas viajaron y cortaron a los 2 espíritus demoniacos con suma facilidad haciéndolos explotar.

* * *

-**{[Fin de la canción]}**-

Las chicas miraron a Kamito, quedando en un silencio sepulcral al estar aturdidas por presenciar tal poder. Nunca antes habían visto que dos espíritus demoniacos de alto nivel fueran derrotados tan fácilmente por un solo elementalista. Mientras tanto, Wizard estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo…hasta que noto algo.

Kamito: Ups~.-Dijo al ver que no solo destruyo a los espíritus demoniacos…sino gran parte de la arena.- Parece que me pase.

Iseria: ¿Tu crees?-Pregunto el arma mientras brillaba para salir de la mano del rider y caer al suelo, donde el espíritu de agua volvió a su forma humana para mirar a su contratista.- Buen trabajo conteniéndote.

Kamito: Lo siento, creo que me fui un poco por la borda.-Dijo al captar el sarcasmo de su compañera.

Iseria: ¿Un poco?- Murmuro negando con la cabeza.- Entiendo que querías derrotar a ese [Phantom], pero también entiende cuanto poder debes usar para el trabajo. Tu sabes tan bien que yo que cuando estas trasformado, tus poderes aumentan enormemente los míos, más cuando estas usando Water style.

Kamito: Lo siento.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza e Iseria suspiraba.

Iseria: Bueno, el daño está hecho, así que esperemos que no sean grandes las consecuencias.-El rider solo asintió rendido, pues sabía que tendría que responder por sus acciones.

Ambos notaron como comenzó a llover y decidieron volver con el grupo, quien aun seguía asombrado. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Kamito y paso por el deshaciendo su armadura.

Kamito: ¿Todos están bien?

Ellis: S-Si…-Asintió aun en shock por lo que vio.

Reishia: Eso fue increíble.

Rakka: No sabia que un hombre pudiera ser tan fuerte.-Dijo de acuerdo con su amiga.

Carol: Gracias a dios que esta bien, Kamito-sama.-Dijo con alivio y Rinslet estaba feliz por eso también, aunque aún no podía creer que alguien tuviera tal poder con su elemento.

Kamito asintió contento por esto y en eso noto como Claire se acercó a él.

Claire: ¿Qué si estoy bien?-Murmuro con la mirada abajo.- Mi Scarlet…Scarlet esta…

Kamito: Lo siento por eso.-Dijo, pues en verdad sabia lo que se sentía perder a un valioso compañero. Sin embargo, Claire lo tomo del cuello de la ropa.

Claire: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aprender a formar un Elemental Waffe?

Iseria: Déjalo.-Dijo separando a la chica de su contratista.- Lo que paso fue culpa tuya y de tu imprudencia. Cosa que tu espíritu contratado tuvo que pagar en tu lugar.-Dijo con severidad mirando a la chica, quien no dijo nada.- A parte de eso, ¿Quién dijo que Kamito no puede producir un Elemental Waffe?

Claire: ¿Eh?

Iseria: ¿Cuándo fue que Kamito dijo que no puede producir un Elemental Waffe? Nunca dijo nada por el estilo.-Dijo mientras señalaba a Claire.- Asumiste que el no podía hacerlo, ya que la verdad él nunca quiso hacerlo.

Rinslet: ¿No quiso?-Murmuro mirando al chico, quien solo desvió la mirada.

Ellis: No puede creer que hicieras eso, ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan seguro de que no lo necesitabas?

Kamito: Pues~, Greyworth me entreno para pelear contra varios espíritus de alto nivel con solo una espada normal, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a pelear contra fuertes oponentes por mi mismo. A parte de eso, vi las capacidades de Claire y sabia que mi propia fuerza era suficiente para vencerla.

Ellis: Ya veo.-Dijo mirando a Kamito. Este chico era más de lo que aparentaba y parecía que tenia otras sorpresas, incluyendo esa armadura que tiene, pero lo más importante, es el hecho que puede controlar dos elementos distintos a la perfección.- (Kazehaya Kamito, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres y que otros secretos escondes?)

Claire: Así que, en nuestro duelo, te estabas conteniendo.-Murmuro mirando hacia abajo mientras temblaba.- Todo este tiempo, que pensé que no podías usar un Elemental Waffe, pero en realidad es que no querías usarlo por que no lo viste necesario… Yo, ¿Perdí contra alguien que no necesitaba usar su Elemental Waffe, el que me robo mi espíritu sellado, el que me avergonzó y humillo?

Iseria: La que se humillo no fuiste otra más que tú, Kamito no tiene la culpa de lo que te paso.-Dijo ya enojada con la chica.- Esa obsesión de conseguir poder por la vía fácil es lo que te metió en esto.

Kamito: A parte de eso, fueron tus dos más grandes debilidades.

Claire: ¿Mis debilidades?

Kamito: Tu temperamento y exceso de confianza.-Respondió mirando a la chica.- Esa era otra de mis razones para no pelear con Atlantea, pues quería demostrarte que uno puede ser fuerte sin un poderoso espíritu. Gracias a que te enojas fácilmente, atacaste sin pensar en ningún plan, y por tu exceso de confianza, no me tomaste realmente enserio y eso me permitió vencerte. Esa fue la otra razón por la que no pelee con todo.

Claire apretó los dientes mientras temblaba, sintiéndose impotente y humillada por el sermón del chico, el cual ella no quería aceptar. Ella levanto su mirada y miro con furia a Kamito.

Claire: ¡Ten un enfrentamiento conmigo!

Kamito: ¿Qué?

Claire: ¡Uno a uno, solo tu y yo, ahora mismo y no te contengas!-Exigió señalando a Kamito y este solo suspiro.

Kamito: Me niego.

Claire: ¿Tienes miedo?

Kamito: No, es solo que no vale la pena.-Dijo con calma mirando a Claire, quien parecía aun más furiosa.- Ya te derrote, y sin usar un elemental Waffe, con suma facilidad. Si peleo con todo, la pelea no tardaría ni medio segundo. A parte de eso, has perdido a tu espíritu contratado, por lo que eres más débil que antes. No tengo razón para pelar en una batalla que no tiene sentido. Además, como gane en nuestro encuentro, tu y Rinslet tienen que cumplir lo que acordaron.

Iseria: Y no piensen que pueden romper su promesa, o las consecuencias serán grandes.

Ellis: Ambos tienen razón.-Dijo entrando en la conversación mirando a Claire.- Tu y Rinslet Laurenfrost deben cumplir con lo acordado y si no cumplen, no tendré otra opción que reportarlo y que las expulsen de la academia.

Rinslet se cruzo de brazos y suspiro, ya que estaba decepcionada de haber perdido y no era una sensación agradable. Pero ella era una chica de palabra y no rompería jamás su promesa en un duelo.

Rinslet: Parece que no tenemos otra opción.-Dijo con tristeza y Carol asintió con el mismo sentimiento.

Ellis: Salgamos de aquí.-Dijo y Reishia y Rakka asintieron.

Kamito: Estoy de acuerdo, ahora mismo me encuentro muy cansado.

Iseria: Eso es normal, gástate demasiado poder divino usándome y convocando a la [Demon Slayer].

Iseria sabia que el poder divino de Kamito era descomunal, pero no infinito. Hasta ahora, uso algo de su poder divino para crear esas dagas explosivas, para poder dar un enorme salto, para usar su armadura, convocar a la [Demon Slayer] y para usarla junto a un finalizador. Todo eso junto requiere de una enorme cantidad de poder. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Kamito y por el [Phantom] que tiene en su interior, lo más probable es que Kamito estaría desmayado ahora.

Ella noto como Kamito le costaba caminar, por lo que lo ayudo para poder regresar a su casa, la cual tendrían que reparar su techo tarde o temprano. Mientras ellos se iban, Rinslet y Carol miraron a Claire, quien tenia la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

Rinslet: Claire…-Dijo con preocupación mientras se ponía a su lado.- Vamos, debemos irnos.

Claire: Soy débil…-Murmuro mientras lloraba.- Por ser débil…perdí a Scarlet. Por ser débil, no pude detener a Onee-sama…-Murmuro mientras la imagen de una gata y una pelirroja parecida a ella pasaban por su cabeza, antes de desaparecer.- Si fuera más fuerte, esto no habría pasado…

Rinslet: Claire…-Murmuro mientras ayudaba a pararse a la pelirroja.- Regresemos a nuestros cuartos.

Claire no se resistió al hacerlo, no tenia ni las fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo…solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Dentro de la residencia de Kamito, el dueño se fue despertando cuando sus ojos fueron golpeados por la luz del sol. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cielo. Luego de eso, levanto su mano derecha y miro el sello del espíritu que estaba grabado ahí.

Kamito: Hice todo lo posible con este gran poder.-Se dijo a si mismo antes de suspirar y salir para tomar una ducha…pero no pudo.- ¿Eh?

El chico sintió como algo le impedía salir. Primero vio a su izquierda, donde vio a Iseria acurrucada al lado suyo usando su hombro como almohada. Podía sentir sus pechos presionando contra el costado de su pecho, los cuales eran grandes.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo. En su lado derecho, podía sentir algo moviéndose debajo de su manta.

Kamito: ¿Qué es esto?-Se pregunto, dado que Iseria estaba a su izquierda, por lo que dejaba a una existencia desconocida en su otro lado.

El chico quito la manta, lo cual despertó a Iseria ante la acción.

Iseria: Kamito, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos y vio que el chico tenía una mirada atónita, por lo que dirigió su mirada al lugar donde miraba su contratista…para quedar igual que él.

Lo que ambos miraron era a una chica que parecía tener unos 13 años de cabello largo y plateado. Tenía una expresión sin emociones y llevaba una cinta en uno de los lados de su cabello. Pero ese no era el principal problema, dejando a parte el hecho de no conocer a la chica, sino que ella estaba completamente desnuda a excepción de sus piernas, donde llevaba calcetines oscuros hasta las rodillas.

Kamito e Iseria miraron a la chica sin emociones para parpadear un par de veces antes de que el chico se avergonzara.

Kamito: ¿Q-Quién eres?

¿?: Terminus Est.-Respondió la chica desnuda sorprendiendo a Iseria.

Kamito: ¿Terminus Est? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Terminus Est: Si, mi nombre formal no puede ser pronunciado por los humanos, así que soy Terminus Est, aunque puedes llamarme Est para abreviar.

Kamito: Ya veo, así que, ¿Est?

Est: ¿Sí?

Kamito: ¿Por qué estas en mi cama y a parte de eso estas desnuda?

Est: Es porque soy tuya, maestro.

Kamito: ¿Eh?- Se quedo impactado al escuchar eso para luego estremecerse enormemente cuando sintió una sed asesina. Se giro y vio a Iseria con una mirada que detonaba muerte mientras su cabello se ondeaba en el aire.

Iseria: Kamito, ¿Podrías explicar eso?-Pregunto con una calma que uno podría ser asesinado si fuera posible.

Kamito: Cal…Cálmate, Iseria. Esto debe ser algún tipo de error.

Est: Maestro, no hay ningún tipo de error.

Kamito: (¡Por favor, no digas más! ¡No deseo morir de una forma horrible!)

Iseria: Olvidaste bloquear tus pensamientos, pero no te preocupes, no te voy a matar.-Dijo para luego dar una dulce sonrisa.- Solo te torturare.

Kamito: ¡POR FAVOR, NO!-Grito a la peli azul antes de girarse a la niña.- ¡Y tú, por favor, explícate bien!

Est: ¿Qué tengo que explicar?-Pregunto de forma muy inocente, cosa que la hizo ver tierna.

Kamito: Primero que nada, ¿Por qué me llamas maestro?

Est: Porque eres mi maestro.-Contesto antes de inclinar un poco la cabeza.- A menos que quieras que te llame de otra forma.

Kamito: Cualquier cosa que no sea maestro estaría bien.

Est: Entonces, ¿qué tal aniwe-sama? (NT: Significa, querido hermano.)

Kamito: No.

Est: ¿Papá?

Kamito: Eso es peor.

Est: Mmh…¿Onii…chan?

Kamito: Uh…-El chico se sonrojo y se detuvo por un momento.- N-No, no.

Est: Vacilaste allí, eso te gusto ¿Verdad?-Comento y el chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

Kamito: Lo siento. Por favor, solo llámame Kamito.

Est: Esta bien…Kamito.

Kamito: Mucho mejor.

Iseria: Sin duda, aunque parece que realmente te gustaría tener una hermana menor ¿No, Kamito?

Kamito: Mejor cambiemos de tema.-Dijo queriendo que el asunto fuera olvidado y el chico miro a Est, tratando de concentrarse solo en su rostro.- Así que, Est.

Est: ¿Si?

Kamito: ¿Por qué estas desnuda en mi cama?

Est: No estoy desnuda, llevo calcetas.

Kamito: No creo que eso haga mucha diferencia de estar desnuda.-Comento e Iseria asintió de acuerdo.- En ese caso, ¿Por qué solo llevas calcetines hasta las rodillas?

Est: ¿¡Q-Quieres ver mis piernas desnudas!?-Dijo casi como grito avergonzada antes de bajar su mirada.- Kamito…pervertido.

Iseria: Kamito…

Kamito: ¡Por favor, no ataques!-Grito mirando a Iseria, quien tenía gotas de agua flotando por el aire preparada para atacar.- E-Es obvio que tiene un raro sentido de la vergüenza. Así que por favor, piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar.-Suplico y la peli azul lo miro un rato antes de suspirar, calmándose.

Iseria: Lo siento, me deje llevar. Y tienes razón, por lo que tenemos que enseñarle algo de sentido común a esta niña.-Murmuro y su contratista suspiro aliviado. Se salvo.

Kamito: En todo caso, Est.-Dijo para mirar a la niña.- Dijiste que los humanos no pueden pronunciar tu verdadero nombre. Eso significa que eres un espíritu ¿Verdad?

Est: Así es, de hecho, soy tu espíritu contratado.-Dijo y Kamito e Iseria abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta de quien es.

Kamito: Eso significa que…eres la [Demon Slayer].

Est: Lo soy.- Asintió y en eso, el chico tomo sus manos sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola.

Kamito: Gracias Est. Realmente me ayudaste ayer contra ese espíritu demoniaco. Gracias por darme tu fuerza.

Est: No te preocupes, soy tu espada…y tu orden es mi comando.-Aseguro aun sonrojada.

Kamito miro a Est y no pudo evitar pensar que es linda, por lo que fue incapaz de evitar querer darle palmaditas en la cabeza, cosa que sonrojo aún más a Est.

Est: K-Kamito.

Kamito: Oh, lo siento. ¿Eso te molesto?

Est: N-No, en realidad me gusto.-Dijo como murmullo mirando hacia abajo.- ¿Podrías continuar?

Kamito: Sin problema.-Dijo para acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Est, cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

Iseria: Vaya, ella realmente es tierna.-Dijo al ver su expresión, sin ser capas de sentir celos al ver la linda expresión de la niña.

Kamito: Bueno, dejando esto a un lado.-Fue hablando dejando de acariciar la cabeza de la niña.- Tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno, asi que bajare y preparare algo. Por mientras, Iseria, me gustaría que encontraras algo de ropa para vestir para Est.

Est: Kamito, ¿Te desagrada mi apariencia?

Kamito: Bueno, no puedo decir que me desagrade, pero no es apropiado que una chica de tu edad este tan expuesta. Esto podría generar malentendidos.-Dijo tratando de explicar lo mejor que pudo, pues es obvio que a ella le falta algo de sentido común.

Iseria: Te ves joven para estándares humanos, podrías darle problemas a Kamito si te ven estando tan expuesta.

Est: Muy bien, entonces hare lo que me ordenes.-Dijo para luego su cuerpo cubrirse de luz, para cuando se desvaneció, se vio a Est con un sencillo vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas.

Kamito: Vaya, olvide que los espíritus como tu pueden hacer eso.-Dijo pues recuerda que Iseria puede hacer lo mismo.- En todo caso, bajare a darme una ducha rápida para preparar el desayuno. Iseria, te encargo a Est mientras estoy en eso, y aprovechando, cuéntale sobre nuestra situación y lo que estamos en medio. Ella tiene derecho a saber.

Iseria: De acuerdo, déjamelo a mi.-Asintió y el chico se marchó.

* * *

-Dormitorios de Areishia-

Rinslet estaba caminando por los pasillos de mejor humor junto a Carol, quien también sonreía al ver la actitud de su ama.

Ayer en la noche, tras dejar a Claire en su dormitorio, se encontró con Rakka y Reishia que fueron a buscarla. Ambas se disculparon con la rubia por insultar a su familia.

Kamito les había pedido de favor ayer que se disculparan con Rinslet por lo que le dijeron. Es cierto que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero no podían hablar así de su familia. Si bien insultar a alguien es una cosa, insultar la familia de otro es pasarse de la raya.

Ambas se pusieron a pensar y se dieron cuenta que tenia razón, por lo que se disculparon con Rinslet. Ella se sorprendió por esto y acepto las disculpas, y por una vez en mucho tiempo, no se dejo llevar por su orgullo y acepto que lo que hizo tampoco fue lo mejor. Ella se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Kamito, pues recordó que el dijo que convencería a esas dos de disculparse, viendo que cumplió su palabra.

Rinslet fue caminando para ir a la habitación de Claire, pues tenían que ayudar a Kamito a reparar su techo como prometieron. No podían faltar a su palabra si no querían recibir las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

Ella llego a la puerta de la habitación de Claire y suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

Rinslet: Claire Rouge, abre.-Dijo con un tono claro y no recibió respuesta.- Claire…

Claire: Vete, Rinslet Laurenfrost.-Respondió la dueña de la habitación…con un tono bajo.

Rinslet solo suspiro y abrió la puerta y entro directamente a la habitación de Claire y Carol la siguió. Ambas vieron a Claire acostada en su cama y su habitación estaba hecho un desastre. Rinslet solo suspiro con cansancio al ver esto y Carol no pudo evitar sentir lastima por la pelirroja.

Rinslet: Buenos días, Claire Rouge.

Claire: ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?-Murmuro sin quitar su cara de su almohada.- Vete…

Rinslet: Sabes que se supone que nos reuniremos con Kamito-san junto a la fuente para ir a reparar su techo.

Claire: Ve tu solo…-Le dijo sin moverse.- No estoy de humor.

Rinslet: Ya veo.-Susurro antes de girarse e ir saliendo de la habitación.- Le diré a Kamito-san que te dé tiempo para…pensar.-Dijo fuera de la habitación con la puerta a medio cerrar.- Hasta entonces.

Carol: Descanse, Claire-sama.-Le dijo y en eso ambas cerraron la puerta, dejando a Claire sola en su habitación.

Ella permaneció así durante un rato, hasta que recordó lo que escucho sobre una ceremonia de contratación que se iba a llevar hoy en un estadio.

Claire: Tengo que…seguir adelante.-Murmuro antes de parase y salir de su habitación.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la residencia de Kamito, el chico estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y sus espíritus contratados. Ahora estaba en su uniforme de la academia Areishia y ambas chicas también estaban vestidas. En el caso de Est, ella replico y estaba usando el uniforme femenino de la escuela, pues aprecia que le gusto el atuendo.

Luego de un rato, Kamito termino de preparar el desayuno, que era un risotto de manzana para comenzar bien él día. Est e Iseria disfrutaron el platillo, el cual sentían que era perfecto para empezar el día pues no era ligero y sabroso. El chico se sintió feliz de que ambas disfrutaran de su comida y que se estuvieran divirtiendo.

Después de eso, los tres salieron de la residencia y caminaron por el campus.

Kamito: Aun me cuesta creer que seas el espíritu sellado en la espada, Est.-Dijo antes de recordar otra cosa.- Además, um, necesito saber, si podías generar tu propia ropa, ¿Por qué apareciste en mi cama desnuda?

Est: Pensé que te haría feliz viéndome de esa manera…aunque no puede mostrarte mis piernas desnudas.

Kamito: ¿Por qué solo te avergüenza eso? Creo que deberías tener más vergüenza mostrando el resto que no sean tus piernas.

Iseria: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Asintió mientras caminaba.- Tenemos que enseñarle sentido común y donde y cuando mostrar ciertas apariencias.

Kamito: Por favor, te lo encargo. No creo ser capas de enseñarle ese tipo de cosas.-Dijo casi en suplica y la peli azul asintió.- En todo caso, Lo siento Est. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo hacer una buena conexión con astral zero.-Dijo mirando su mano derecha.- Aunque pude invocarte, no puedo hacerte volver…

Est: No me importa.-Dijo con calma para mirar a Kamito.-De todos modos, estaba aburrida de estar atrapada en esa espada.-En eso miro hacia adelante.- Puedo disfrutar del mundo después de mil años.

Iseria: Entiendo ese sentimiento.-Dijo con una sonrisa para mirar a Est.- Podríamos salir juntas a pasear con Kamito para que veas los cambios que han pasado estos mil años.

Est: Eso me gustaría.-Asintió sin cambiar su inexpresiva expresión y luego se fijo que su contratista estaba mirando su mano derecha.- Parece que sabes porque no puedes hacer una conexión.

Iseria: Aunque Kamito fue quien formo en el contrato, inconscientemente se esta negando a formarlo, por lo que el contrato está incompleto.

Kamito: Lo siento.-Dijo dando un suspiro.- No es que no quiera formar un contrato contigo. Es solo que…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por hacer un contrato con alguien que no sea ella.

Iseria: Kamito…-Susurro con tristeza, pues sabia lo importante que era para él su primer espíritu contratado.

Kamito: Espero que no te moleste, y a ti tampoco Iseria.-Dijo al adivinar lo que ella pensaba tras ver su mirada.

Est: No me importa, Kamito. Creo que esta bien, pues me siento bastante atraída hacia ti.

Kamito: ¿A-Atraída?-Murmuro algo sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que ella insinúa.

Est: Me gustas.-Dijo sin vacilar mirando a los ojos del chico, los cuales miraron hacia otro lado.

Kamito: M-Muchas gracias…pero si no mal recuerdo, rechazaste a muchas contratista mientras estabas sellada ¿no?

Est: Así es, Kamito. Hasta ahora, he rechazado a 53 elementalitas.

Kamito: ¿Y porque decidiste formar un contrato conmigo de entre todos los que rechazaste?

Est: Pues…Podrías llamarlo intuición.-Dijo dándole la espalda al chico.- Eres parecido a mí…o eso creo.

Kamito: ¿De que hablas?-Pregunto y en eso, Est puso un dedo en los labios de Kamito, diciendo que se callara.

Est: No es apropiado preguntarle todos sus secretos a una mujer.

Iseria: Muy cierto.

En eso, Kamito recordó algo que paso hace tiempo.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Restia puso un dedo en los labios de un joven Kamito._

_Restia: Ahora, Kamito.-Dijo mientras le sonreía al niño.- No es agradable pedirle a una mujer que cuente todos sus secretos._

_Kamito: Oh, vamos Restia.-Se quejó y la chica solo se rio mientras le decía que el chico era lindo, cosa que lo sonrojo._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kamito: *Suspiro* Lo siento si parezco muy metiche.-Dijo con cansancio y en eso sus oídos captaron algo que no le gusto.

-Míralo.-Dijo una princesa del santuario.- Ya va con una nueva mujer.

-Eso veo.-Dijo otra mirándolo.- Típico…

-Que pervertido.

-Bestia lasciva.

-Si, el es totalmente eso.

-Definitivamente una bestia lasciva.

Un grupo de tres chicas susurro eso mientras miraba a Kamito junto a sus espíritus, pero de repente…

-KYAAAAAAAAA.-Les cayo agua fría encima. Las tres se sorprendieron de esto y se fijaron en Iseria, quien tenia una mano levantada que brillaba un poco.

Iseria: Saben que es de mala educación hablar de alguien como si no estuvieran allí, más aun hablar mal de su persona cuando ni siquiera saben lo que en verdad pasa.-Dijo con una mirada severa que hizo temblar a las tres.- Les aconsejo que dejen a un lado esas tonterías y delirios que tienen sobre mi contratista.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tienes algo de nervioso para decirnos eso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

Replicaron las tres, pero en eso, un gran miedo se apodero de ellas cuando sintieron la presencia y mirada de Iseria, la cual no estaba contenta.

Iseria: Soy el espíritu contratado de Kamito, y de ninguna manera dejare que hablen mal de él por situaciones infundadas por pensamientos ignorantes de niñas que no conocen el mundo o siquiera la realidad.

Las tres chicas no dijeron nada y solo se fueron, dejando a Kamito junto a sus dos espíritus solos.

Kamito: Gracias por defenderme Iseria. Ya me hartaba que ellas hablaran mal de mi por sus fantasías.

Iseria: Sin problemas, Kamito. Esas chicas deben aprender a no dejarse llevar con su imaginación.

Kamito sonrió y asintió mientras que Est solo miro sin cambiar su expresión, aunque estaba contenta de que ella ayudara a su nuevo portador.

¿?: ¡Kazehaya Kamito!- Se escucharon dos gritos y los tres miraron de donde venia, viendo a dos conocidas.

Kamito: Oh, genial…lo que me faltaba.-Dijo al ver a Ellis y Rinslet caminado hacia él, y al ver su mirada, ya podía adivinar lo que pensaban.- Y hoy era un día tan tranquilo.

Iseria: En serio, estas niñas no aprenden.-Murmuro con una mano en la cara, teniendo un gran dolor de cabeza al ver la actitud de estas chicas mientras que estas por fin llegaron con el trio.

Rinslet: ¡No puedo creer que hagas eso!- Grito furiosa mientras miraba al chico, y Ellis no se quedo atrás.- ¡Fuiste y tomaste a una inocente niña para satisfacer tus deseos!

Ellis: ¡Te juzgue mal! ¡No puedo creer que persigas a una niña inocente!

Rinslet: ¡Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ir tras una niña! ¡Fenrir!-Llamo y su espíritu contratado apareció frente a ella mirando a Kamito con ferocidad.

Kamito: ¡O-Oigan, cálmense! ¡Esto es un mal entendido! ¡Si siguen con lo que pienso que harán, entonces me mataran!

Rinslet/Ellis: ¡Esa es la idea! ¡Muere pervertido!-Gritaron mientras que Fenrir y Ellis saltaban al ataque.

Kamito grito al ver esto, pero Est con calma se puso delante de su contratista y alzo sus manos hacia adelante.

Est: Retírense.-Dijo calmadamente mientras tenia sus manos alzadas hacia Ellis y Fenrir, donde la espada de la chica se doblo quedando inutilizada y el lobo se detuvo en seco.- Espiritista principiante, y espíritu de hielo, ¿Te atreves a mostrarme tus colmillos, a mi, la espada asesina de demonios?-Pregunto mientras que el espíritu se quedo donde estaba.- Sentado.- Fenrir se sentó.- La pata.-Dijo mientras levantaba un poco su mano y el espíritu puso una de sus patas sobre ella para luego ser acariciado en la cabeza por ella.- Buen chico.

Rinslet: M-Mi…Fenrir.-Susurro viendo como su espíritu contratado obedeció instantáneamente a una niña.

Ellis: ¿Qué acaba de…?

Est: Atributo de resonancia, "aullido".-Contesto sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.- Tengo la habilidad de manipular cada tipo de espada.

Rinslet: ¿Como es posible que puedas…?

Iseria: Eso es porque ella es la [Demon Slayer].-Contesto mirando a ambas chicas.- Deberían tratar de averiguar que es lo que en verdad sucede antes de saltar a conclusiones prematuras.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ellis: Ya veo, con que ella es el espíritu sellado en la espada ¿Eh?-Murmuro mirando a Est.- Eso no me lo esperaba.

Rinslet: Si, no puedo creer que ella aparezca con forma humana.

Kamito: Recuerden que solo los espíritus de alto nivel pueden llegar a tomar forma humana, y es obvio que ella cumple con los requisitos fácilmente.

Rinslet/Ellis: Cierto.-Asintieron sin negar la realidad.

Tras lo que paso hace un rato, donde ambas chicas querían matar a Kamito, se les explico lo que sucedía, donde les dijeron que Est es el segundo espíritu contratado de Kamito y la [Demon Slayer], cosa que aceptaron pues lo vieron usarla ayer para salvar a Claire.

Las dos se sintieron avergonzadas al ver que saltaron a conclusiones propias e hicieron falsas acusaciones. Se disculparon con el chico por el arrebato que le hicieron y este lo acepto fácilmente.

Los cinco se sentaron en una banca mientras arreglaban el malentendido. Tras hacerlo, Ellis le entrego la espada rota que rompió Kamito ayer dentro de un paño, donde el chico la tomo.

Kamito: Reparare esto con cuidado. Si trabajo con Golpem el día de hoy, creo que tu espada debería estar lista para mañana.

Ellis: Gracias.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- Cuanto contigo.

Kamito: Sin problemas.-Asintió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, cosa que la sonrojo más mientras sentía que su corazón saltaba sin parar.

El chico saco un anillo y lo escaneo en su hebilla de su cintura.

**[Conect, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico rojo apareció al lado del chico y este puso los restos de la espada dentro, guardándolo en su dimensión de bolsillo.

Rinslet: ¿Qué es eso?

Kamito: Es un hechizo que me permite conectar un lugar con cualquier tipo de parte que conozca. En este caso, guarde los restos de la espada en mi dimensión de bolsillo, por lo que la puedo sacar en cualquier momento.

Ellis: Vaya, eso es conveniente.-Dijo viendo como el circulo desaparecía.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo funciona ese poder tuyo?

Kamito: Pues, verán, ¿ven esta hebilla en forma de mano que tengo en mi cintura?- Ambas chicas asintieron.- Pues esto es un medio por el cual mi poder puede ser extraído. Cuando escaneo un anillo en él, el anillo absorbe mi poder divino desde ahí y efectúa el hechizo que tiene grabado dentro.

Rinslet: ¿Y cuantos anillos de esos tienes?-Kamito solo volvió a convocar el circulo mágico y de ahí saco un pequeño cofre, donde lo abrió y mostro que estaba lleno de anillos.-¿¡Todos esos!?

Iseria: Así es, y cada uno de esos anillos tiene su propio hechizo que distingue de otro.-Dijo mientras tomaba un anillo que tenía un dragón con un moño en el cuello.- Por ejemplo, este que tengo aquí le permite a quien lo usa cambiar su atuendo a cualquier tipo que imagine.

Ellis: ¿Y este?-Pregunto tomando un anillo donde se ve a un dragón sosteniendo un escudo.

Kamito: Ese anillo le permite a quien lo use crear una barrera mágica para defenderse.

Ellis: Vaya…-Susurro impresionada.

Rinslet: ¿Y de donde los sacaste? Jamás he visto joyas tan grandes y bien hechas como esta. Debe ser demasiado difícil poner las joyas dentro sin romperlas.

Kamito: Pues, tengo un familiar que ha estado haciendo las joyas hasta que aprendí a hacerlas por mí mismo.

Rinslet: ¿Tu las hiciste?-Pregunto asombrada viendo al chico, quien asintio.- A parte de ser un elementalita poderoso, ¿También eres joyero?

Iseria: Y cocinero como también un administrador de empresas.-Dijo asombrando a ambas chicas.- Kamito es un excelente cocinero y a parte de eso, a estado ayudando a varias empresas con su administración, en especial a una donde la ayuda a crecer. ¿De donde creen que a saco el dinero para comprar su comida o los muebles?

Ellis: Vaya, tienes más sorpresas de las que esperaba.

Kamito: Eso creo.-Murmuro guardando la caja antes de mirar a Rinslet.- Por cierto, donde esta Claire. Ya se esta demorando.

Rinslet: Sobre eso…

Kamito: ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirando a la chica, quien solo suspiro.

Rinslet: Ella no está en su habitación.

Kamito/Iseria/Ellis: ¿Qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirando a Rinslet.

Iseria: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? ¿Acaso se escapo para no cumplir con lo prometido?

Rinslet: No es eso. Lo que pasa es que la fui a ver esta mañana para ir juntas aquí y hacer el trabajo, pero se encontraba demasiado desanimada por lo que paso y la deje sola. Luego de un rato volví para ver como se encontraba, pero cuando entré en su habitación, ella se había ido.

Kamito: ¿Sabes a donde pudo ir?-Rinslet negó con la cabeza.- Diablos, espero que no haga una tontería.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, pues les preocupo lo que estuviera haciendo la chica.

Ellis: Saben, creo que tengo una idea de donde fue.

Rinslet: ¿Eh, la tienes?

Ellis: Claire Rouge desea tener un espíritu más fuerte ¿Verdad?

Iseria: Eso es más que obvio.-Dijo recordando lo obstinada que es la chica sobre el asunto.

Ellis: Entonces es posible que ella asistiera a la ceremonia de contratación que se llevara a cabo hoy.

Kamito: ¿Ceremonia de contratación?-Murmuro hasta que recordó haber escuchado sobre eso.- Espera, no es ese…

Ellis: Si.-Dijo con la cabeza inclinada.- Para conseguir un espíritu militar. Reciben voluntariamente estudiantes de la academia y los contratan con espíritus militares. Los caballeros de Ordesia proporcionan los espíritus y la academia proporciona el personal solicitado.

Kamito: Ya veo, y si no me falla la memoria, el espíritu que hay es uno poderoso que se puede contratar y se llama Glasya-Labolas ¿no?

Ellis: Eso es correcto, por lo que están recibiendo muchas solicitudes.

Kamito: Y la forma para determinar la contratación es con un Blade Dance ¿Verdad?

Ellis: Correcto.-Respondió y el chico solo se rasco la cabeza.

Kamito: Cielos, esa chica realmente sabe meterse en problemas.-Dijo y en eso recordó algo.- Un momento…

Iseria: ¿Qué pasa Kamito?

Kamito: Ella perdió a su espíritu contratado ayer ¿no?- Todas asintieron.- Ir a participar en un Blade dance sin un espíritu es prácticamente…

Iseria: Un suicidio.-Termino la frase abriendo los ojos.- Claire no es como tú, quien sabe pelear contra elementalitas sin un espíritu contratado. SI ella va, la terminaran matando.

Rinslet: Oh no…-Susurro abriendo los ojos antes de pararse.- ¡Hay que detenerla!

Kamito: Ellis, ¿Sabes donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia?

Ellis: Creo que queda por la calle Olivier en la ciudad de la academia…

Kamito: Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.-Dijo para luego mirar a sus espíritus contratados.- Est, transfórmate en una daga por favor. Y tu Atlantea, regresa a Astral Zero hasta que te llame.

Iseria/Est: De acuerdo/ Como digas, Kamito.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y cada una hizo lo que el chico les ordeno.

Iseria volvió a Astral Zero y Est se transformo en una daga, la cual Kamito atrapo y guardo en una funda que tenia. Luego de eso, volvió a escanear el anillo que uso antes.

**[Conect, Please!]**

El circulo mágico apareció y Kamito saco de ahí una motocicleta plateada con detalles dorados y la parte de al frente tenía un cristal rojo rodeada por bordes plateados. Est es el Machinewinger.

Rinslet: ¿Qué es eso?

Kamito: Mi vehículo.-Dijo mientras se ponía el casco y le arrojaba uno a Rinslet, quien lo atrapo.- Si quieres detener a Claire, entonces ponte eso y sube.

Rinslet estaba confundida mientras miraba como el chico se sentaba en el extraño objeto con ruedas, pero ella decidió creer en él. Se puso el casco y se sentó detrás del chico. Cuando confirmo que ella estaba sentada, el encendió la moto.

*BROOM*

Ellis y Rinslet se asustaron ante el sonido y Kamito sonrió mirando hacia adelante.

Kamito: Sujétate bien, Rinslet, pues iré a toda velocidad.

Rinslet: ¿Eh? E-Espera, creo que mejor vamos ca…-No pudo terminar la frase, pues Kamito ya hecho andar el vehículo y partieron del lugar.- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ellis vio como ambos se alejaban a gran velocidad, sin poder creer que esa cosa funcionara de esa forma o lo rápida que era. Se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer, pero decidió mejor dejarle lo que pasar a Kamito, pues…¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Claire fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras miraba abajo. Ella recordó a Kamito y como termino con todos los enemigos con gran facilidad, para luego sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Claire: No lo necesito…He estado sola todo el tiempo.-Dijo mientras caminaba.- No puedo detenerme ahora. Seguiré peleando sola. Por eso…

¿?: ¿Tanto quieres obtener poder?-Pregunto alguien, la cual era una mujer por su voz, y Claire se volteó, viendo a alguien encapuchada, donde solo se podía ver su nariz y boca.-Estoy agradecida. Kamito logro despertar parte de él gracias a ti.

Claire: ¿Quién eres? ¿De que estas hablando?

¿?: Pero aún no es suficiente. Aun no es su verdadero yo.-Dijo sin tomar atención a las preguntas de Claire para luego dar unos pasos y acercarse a ella.

Claire trato de retroceder, pero…

Claire: (N-No…No puedo moverme.)-Pensó alarmada cuando su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro.

La encapuchada llego con ella y levanto su mano, donde apareció una macabra neblina negra con bordes rojos.

¿?: Si quieres poder, toma esto.

Claire: ¿Eso es…un espíritu?

¿?: Así es, algo que podrá sacar tu verdadero potencial.

Claire: Mi verdadero…potencial…-Murmuro mirando la neblina, sin darse cuenta de como sus pensamientos se fueron nublando.- Quiero poder… Un poder con el que no pierda nada de nuevo…Para recuperar lo que perdí.

Claire llevo su mano izquierda a la neblina roja y cuando la toco, esta fue absorbida en ella y un circulo mágico morado con una estrella en ella se grabo en su mano. Ella retrocedió un poco mirando como su mano era envuelta en una nube negra y la encapuchada sonrió y mostro sus ojos purpuras, revelando que era Restia.

Restia: El espíritu demente, Gespenst. Espero que te guste.


End file.
